Twins (Knock Out)
by uixalmt
Summary: Mereka terlahir dari rahim yang sama disaat hampir bersamaan. Karena alasan inilah mereka merasa mengenal satu dengan yang lain lebih dari siapapun. Tapi benarkah demikian? Tak dapat dipungkiri, setiap manusia mempunyai hati dan pikirannya masing-masing, begitu juga dengan mereka yang sudah diberi status kembar sejak lahir. Kibum / Kyuhyun / KiHyun / Super Junior
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong..

Sudah Desember ya?

Kembali sama eonnie(?) dan cerita abal-abalnya. Seperti janjiku, aku akan sedikit mengkoarkan imajinasiku yang terbatas tentang Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah berpartisipasi dalam voting abal-abalku sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Baik yang memilih story 1, strory 2, ataupun yang golput (minta keduanya dilanjutnya). Jujur, pengen banget keduanya lanjut, tapi aku masih punya tanggungan 2 ff dan juga karena masa sekolah serta kuliah yang hampir berakhir, bikin pekerjaan dan tugas menumpuk.

Lalu, story manakah yang terpilih pada akhirnya? Mari langsung kita tengok saja. Khikhikhikhi. Aku sangat berharap ini tidak akan mengecewakan.

.

.

Knock Out

.

Mereka terlahir dari rahim yang sama disaat hampir bersamaan. Karena alasan inilah mereka merasa mengenal satu dengan yang lain lebih dari siapapun. Tapi benarkah demikian? Tak dapat dipungkiri, setiap manusia mempunyai hati dan pikirannya masing-masing, begitu juga dengan mereka yang sudah diberi status kembar sejak lahir.

.

Dalam sebuah pertemuan tertutup di sebuah ruangan, suasana tegang menyelimuti dua kubu yang saling duduk berhadapan. Di salah satu kubu, seorang namja berwajah datar duduk di samping pimpinan fakultas atau yang sering disebut dengan dekan. Statusnya sebagai ketua perkumpulan mahasiswa sefakultas mengharuskannya ikut duduk dan andil dalam pertemuan tersebut. Atensi matanya terus mengarah pada kubu di seberangnya. Tepatnya pada seorang namja yang duduk paling tengah dan berstatus sebagai pimpinan perkumpulan yang mengatas namakan suara mahasiswa.

Ingatan namja berwajah datar –Kim Kibum- mengulang bagaimana dia dan namja yang saat ini dalam atensinya –Kim Kyuhyun- menghabiskan malam sebelumnya dengan memainkan game.

'yah! Bummie! Aish, bagaimana aku masih bisa kalah oleh kutubuku sepertimu'

Kibum mengingat bagaimana ekspresi lucu saudara kembarnya. Dan ekspresi itu justru berbanding terbalik dengan sekarang.

"jadi kau yang mencuri file soal ujian itu?" tanya langsung namja paruh baya yang duduk di sisi lain pimpinan fakultas. Seorang namja yang berstatus wakil pimpinan fakultas atau yang disebut dengan wadek (wakil dekan).

"ya. Aku dan Donghae yang mencurinya malam itu. Sedangkan Ryeowook dan Minho yang bertugas untuk menyebarkan serta menghapus barang bukti" jawab tegas Kyuhyun. Tidak ada nada penyesalan sedikitpun dalam intonasinya. Tiga orang yang disebut dalam ucapannya juga tidak jauh berbeda. Donghae, Ryeowook dan Minho masih duduk dengan tegap di sisi-sisi Kyuhyun.

"hey bocah, apa kalian tidak tau dengan kensekuensinya?" tanya kembali wadek. Dia mulai naik pitam melihat mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang dirasanya tidak punya sopan dan takut sama sekali.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan satu sudut bibirnya "kami bukan tidak tau, tapi kami tidak takut. Lagipula, bukankah kami sudah meminta permohonan untuk mengundur waktu ujian?"

Sang pemimpin fakultas hanya tersenyum begitu hangat menanggapi mahasiswa yang begitu berapi-api di hadapannya. "apa alasan kalian melakukan itu, nak?". Bukannya dia tidak tau hal yang melatar belakangi tindakan beberapa aktivis mahasiswa tersebut. Ini adalah sejenis pertanyaan untuk menaikkan lawan bicara ke atas angin. Dan kemudian menjatuhkannya.

"perkara beasiswa yang belum cair. Uang pangkal yang tiba-tiba harus dibayar mahasiswa sebelum ujian praktek. Terlebih pihak fakultas menutup mata dengan semua itu. Kami hanya meminta tenggat waktu untuk melunasinya. Tapi kalian justru mengeluarkan pengumuman bahwa mahasiswa yang belum melunasi segala bentuk biaya operasional tidak dapat mengikuti ujian" Kyuhyun mengakhiri pidato panjangnya. Menatap tegas namja berambut putih yang duduk di hadapannya.

Menanggapi wajah serius Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya, ketiga namja yang mempunyai peran penting dalam fakultas itu justru hanya diam dengan masing-masing ekspresi khasnya. Wakil dekan yang masih dengan wajah penuh amarah, ketua dekan yang masih menampilkan senyum hangat dan ketua perkumpulan mahasiswa –Kibum- dengan wajah datarnya.

"jika tujuan kalian adalah membuat hasil ujian menjadi seragam sehingga kami harus mengadakan ujian ulang yang berarti memberikan tenggat waktu untuk mahasiswa melunasi seluruh biaya, maka kalian sudah mencapai tujuan itu. Tapi yang kalian lupa, ujian praktik dan biaya yang harus dikeluarkan merupakan dua hal yang sebanding. Dengan kata lain, melakukan ujian ulang justru akan menambah beban biaya mahasiswa" mahasiswa semester lima yang sedari tadi hanya diam akhirnya buka suara. Masih dengan ekspresi datar, matanya menatap Kyuhyun. Kali ini kedua pasang obesian itu saling berhadapan. Menyalang seolah status saudara tak pernah mereka sandang.

.

Kibum menatap dari lantai bawah sebuah pintu dengan stiker besar bertulis _Law, Judge and GameGyu_ yang ada di lantai dua. Kibum hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas, masih heran dengan jalan pikiran yang diambil dongsaengnya itu. Pernah Kibum bertanya apa saudara kembarnya itu ingin menjadi hakim, dan dongsaengnya itu berucap 'hukum tidak harus diputuskan oleh hakim, Bummie'. Kibum masih ingat itu adalah ucapan Kyuhyun ketika dia masih duduk di bangku _junior high school_. Dari mana dia mendapatkan kata-kata bijak seperti itu. Padalah yang selama ini dongsaengnya pegang tak jauh dari kata game.

"apa Kyuhyun tidak ada kuliah hari ini, Kibum?" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Kibum tentang keunikan dongsaengnya itu. Seorang yeoja dengan rambut yang sedikit beruban berjalan dari arah dapur.

"aku akan tanyakan padanya" ini adalah jawaban Kibum untuk menghindari eommanya. Eomma-nya ini pasti akan kembali terkejut jika tau apa yang sudah diperbuat Kyuhyun.

Dengan segera dia menaiki tangga dan mengetuk pintu. "kyu, aku masuk". Tidak ada jawaban dari dongsaengnya, maka dari itu Kibum memilih untuk langsung masuk ke dalam kamar. Benar dugaan Kibum, Kyuhyun masih bergelung dengan selimut. Dapatkah dikatakan selimut, jika saat ini posisi selimut justru berubah menjadi guling? Di tangan nya masih tergenggam PSP. Pasti saudaranya ini kembali begadang karena game. "Kyunnie, bangunlah"

"hari ini Kyu tidak ada kuliah,eomma" rancau Kyuhyun masih dengan matanya yang tertutup.

"berhenti berbohong, kyu" ucap datar Kibum.

Kyuhyun mulai sadar bukan eommanya yang memanggil. Dibukannya matanya dengan berat. Setelah tau kembarannya yang mengganggu mimpinya, Kyuhyun kembali menutup matanya "aku diskors" Kyuhyun sedikit meraba mencari ujung selimut dan menutup tubuhnya asal hingga sebatas dada.

"kau tidak diskors" Kibum tentu sangat tau Kyuhyun tidak diskors karena 'keusilannya' mencuri soal ujian. Tidak mendapat jawaban, Kibum beranjak ke jendela dan membuka tirai yang masih tertutup.

Kyuhyun yang merasa terganggu karena sinar matahari tiba-tiba menelusup ke dalam kamarnya, langsung menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya ke dalam selimut.

"sampai kapan kau akan berbohong?" Kibum sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya. Tanda dia mulai naik pitam, namun begitu dia masih dapat mengontrol wajah datarnya.

"mereka menskors Ryewook dan Minho" cicit Kyuhyun dalam selimutnya.

Kibum tau yang ini Kyuhyun tidak berbohong. Kembali Kibum menghembuskan nafas panjangnya. Pasti karena alasan solidaritas lah Kyuhyun tidak ingin masuk kuliah. Sahabat adalah nomor pertama bagi Kyuhyun. Tapi tidakkah dia pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain yang juga menyayanginya? "berhentilah membuat eomma khawatir, Kyu"

Tidak ada jawaban dari balik selimut. Kibum kembali menelan kekecewaannya. Berdebat dengan kembarannya itu memang tidak pernah menghasilkan suatu kesimpulan. Kyuhyun terlalu keras kepala.

Entah sejak kapan, Kibum merasa Kyuhyun semakin menjauh darinya. Kyuhyun sudah tidak lagi banyak bermanja seperti dulu. Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah mempunyai dunianya sendiri.

.

"kau masih disini, Kyuhyun ah?" sebuah suara berasal dari seorang namja mungil yang kemudian mengambil duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun –dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja-.

"apa aku mengganggu pekerjaan mu, ryeowoogie?" Kyuhyun bukan dengan sengaja ingin berlama-lama di café tempat sahabatnya itu bekerja. Dia hanya tidak tau harus kemana di hari yang terhitung masih pagi.

Ryeowook tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ingin dia berteriak memarahi Kyuhyun yang selalu memanggil namanya tanpa embelan hyung. Tapi dia urungkan ketika melihat raut wajah sahabatnya itu sepertinya sedang tidak baik. "aku hanya heran melihatmu sepagi ini sudah ada disini. Bukankah kau seharusnya ada kuliah?"

BRAK!

Kedua pasang mata dan beberapa pasang mata lainnya yang ada di café sontak mengarah ke salah satu meja, sumber keributan. Di salah satu meja bekas pelanggan itu, Minho sedang membersihkan meja kotor dan dengan sengaja sedikit meletakkan piring dan gelas kotor dengan sedikit membanting.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya memainkan sendok yang ada di mangkok es krimnya yang sudah setengah meleleh. "mianhae. Aku yang sudah membuat kalian menjadi diskors. Andai saja-"

"-aku tidak ikut aksi gilamu itu, hyung. Pasti sekarang aku sedang menikmati kehidupan baru ku sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran" ucap dingin Minho ketika dia sudah berada di hadapan meja Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Setetah mengucapkan itu, dia langsung beranjak kembali ke dapur dengan piring dan gelas kotor di tangannya.

Kyuhyun jelas paham ucapan tajam Minho itu ditujukan pada siapa. Kembali dia hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya. Kali ini dia tidak lagi bermain dengan sendok. Dia hanya diam memikirkan ucapan Minho. Tidak, bukan hanya ucapan Minho, ucapan hyung-nya tadi pagi juga sedang memenuhi pikirannya. Tentang dirinya yang selalu menjadi beban.

"tidak usah dipikirkan, Kyu. Dia masih dalam tahap pencarian jati diri sebagai seorang mahasiswa." mahasiswa semester lima –Ryeowook- kembali tersenyum mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun. Diusapnya lembut punggung tangan Kyuhyun yang ada di atas meja. "jja, berangkatlah ke kampus. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kami" Ryeowook kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya sebagai tanda dukungan. Meminta Kyuhyun untuk masuk kuliah seperti biasanya, tanpa perlu memikirkan dirinya dan Minho yang sedang diskors.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap punggung kecil Ryewook hingga hilang dibalik pintu dapur. Pikirannya terus mengulang ucapan Ryewook. Pencarian jati diri sebagai mahasiswa. Suatu status untuk mereka yang masih mengecap tingkat pertama bangku perkuliahan. Minho memang masih semester pertama, dia masih belum tau jiwa sejati seorang mahasiswa. Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya? Kyuhyun saat ini memang sudah semester tiga. Tapi dia sendiri merasa belum menemukan jati dirinya sebagai seorang mahasiswa. Seperti apa sebenarnya jiwa seorang mahasiswa itu? yang pernah dia dengar dan yakini adalah mahasiswa sebagai _agent of change_ , _social control_ dan juga _iron stock_. Apakah itu salah?

.

Minho kembali membersihkan meja pelanggan terakhir setelah dia mengganti tanda _open_ di pintu menjadi _close_.

"Minho ya.." Ryeowook menatap lembut Minho yang masih berwajah dingin.

"kalau hyung ingin membicarakan tentang Kyuhyun hyung, maka tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan" Minho kemudian kembali beranjak ke dapur. Keadaan Café saat ini memang sudah sepi. Pelayan yang lain sudah pulang beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Ryeowook mengikuti langkah Minho menuju dapur. Berhenti didekat Minho yang sedang mencuci tangannya. "kau tidak seharusnya berbicara seperti itu kepada Kyuhyun. Kau jelas tau dia melakukan semua itu untuk kita"

Minho menghentikan acara mencuci tangannya. Dia menyadari apa yang diucapkan Ryeowook adalah benar adanya. Kyuhyun bukanlah mahasiswa penerima bidikmisi ataupun jenis beasiswa lainnya seperti dirinya dan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun berasal dari keluarga yang sangat terpandang. Seharusnya dia cukup duduk manis dan belajar dalam kelas. Tapi untuk saat ini saja, bolehkah Minho egois? Dia butuh seseorang untuk dapat disalahkan. Pihak Fakultas memang memberikan tenggat waktu untuk melunasi semua biaya, tapi dia juga harus menanggung biaya dua kali lipat karena pengadaan ujian susulan. "menurut hyung, kenapa hanya kita yang menerima hukuman?"

Untuk kemudian, diam kembali menguasai keadaan. Masing-masing dari mereka tentu sangat paham kenapa hanya dua orang dari empat tersangka yang mendapatkan hukuman. Ryewook dan Minho akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah. Hukum memang selalu tegak kokoh dihadapan orang kecil.

Dalam waktu yang sama, di tempat yang berbeda, orang yang mereka bicarakan sedang sibuk dengan bersinnya. Mungkin efek dari dia yang sedang jadi tema pembicaraan atau karena cuaca. Diusapnya hidungnya yang mulai berair dan dirapatkan jaketnya agar terhindar dari udara yang semakin mendingin. Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari _game center_. Tempat dia seharian menghabiskan waktunya.

Dilihatnya jam di handphonenya sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat. Beberapa _missed calls_ muncul dari pemilik nama yang sama.

 _Flat Bummie_

Kyuhyun tidak menggubrisnya. Dimasukkan lagi handphone nya ke dalam saku sebelum benda elektronik itu kembali bordering. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari nama yang sama dengan nama yang sudah menorehnya beberapa _missed calls_.

"dimana?" sebuah suara minim nada langsung terdengar ketika Kyuhyun baru saja menempelkan handphonenya ke telinga.

" _game center_. Aku tidak akan pulang malam ini" Kyuhyun mengambil keputusan, meskipun dia sendiri belum tau akan menginap dimana.

"lalu?" Kibum saat ini hanya memandang gerbang rumahnya dari ruang tamu rumah megah mereka. Yang sebenarnya terjadi, dia sedari tadi menunggu Kyuhyun pulang. Hatinya dilanda kecemasan ketika dia seharian tidak melihat Kyuhyun di kampus dan ketika pulang dongsaengnya itu juga tidak ada di rumah.

"aku akan menginap di rumah teman" jawab Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalanan. Entah akan kemana, entah pada sahabat yang mana kakinya akan menuntunnya.

"apa kau menghindariku?"

Skak. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika dia dengar hyung-nya itu berhasil menebak niat tingkahnya. Dirinya memang masih belum berani memandang Kibum. Kepalanya masih terus diisi dengan pembicaraan terakhir mereka tadi pagi. Bagaimana ekspresi datar Kibum yang menyiratkan kekecewaan terhadapnya, bagaimana Kibum untuk kesekian kalinya memintanya agar tidak kembali mengecewakan orang tua mereka. "bisakah hyung biarkan aku sendirian malam ini saja?"

Kibum terhenyak dari tempatnya berdiri. Dongsaengnya itu tiba-tiba memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'hyung'. Sebegitu besarkah keinginan Kyuhyun untuk menghindarinya? Tanpa terasa, satu tangannya yang terbebas dari handphone mengepal. "baiklah". Dan langsung diputuskannya hubungan telpon itu.

Tak jauh berbeda, Kyuhyun terus terdiam dengan handphone yang masih menempel di telinga -meski hanya terdengar _tut tut tut_ -. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa begitu bergemuruh. Ada perasaan tak nyaman yang dirasanya semakin membuncah.

.

Langit semakin mencapai garis tengah malam dengan suhu yang jelas jauh dari kata hangat. Angin bertiup cukup kencang di sebuah atap gedung bertingkat belasan. Meski begitu seorang pemuda dengan begitu nyamannya berdiri di ujung pembatas sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menutup mata.

"apakah sebegitu nyamannya, hyung?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu atap gedung Tidak ada raut ketakutan sebagaimana orang pada umumnya melihat orang lain seolah bergaya akan bunuh diri. Pemandangan di hadapannya adalah hal yang biasa untuknya. Beberapa kali Kyuhyun melihat Donghae –namja dengan 'cara aneh' menikmati malam- itu berpose yang sama di tempat yang sama.

Donghae hanya membuka matanya mendengar suara itu. Tidak ingin banyak menanggapi, dia kembali menutup matanya dan kembali ke kegiatannya untuk merasakan sensasi bebas.

"langit malam ini benar-benar indah ya?" berbeda dengan Donghae, Kyuhyun lebih memilih berbaring terlentang di lantai sembari menatap langit. Cuaca memang begitu dingin, langit pun sebenarnya tak nampak begitu indah karena mendung. Meski begitu beberapa bintang masih terlihat bersinar meski tak ditemani sang bulan. Dijulurkan tangannya ke arah langit, menunjuk pada sebuah bintang yang dilihatnya bersinar paling terang. _Sangat jauh_. Ungkapan hati Kyuhyun. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa begitu berat hingga tanpa terasa air mata menetes dari ujung matanya.

Entah sejak kapan, Donghae sudah duduk menghadap Kyuhyun di pagar pembatas. Matanya tak luput melihat Kyuhyun yang meneteskan liquid, namun dia lebih memilih diam mengamati. "kau benar-benar bocah pengganggu" Donghae sedikit meloncat untuk turun dari pagar pembatas yang cukup tinggi. "cepat masuk. Ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu" Donghae kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu, tujuannya adalah apartemennya yang berada beberapa lantai di bawah atap. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih setia menatap langit.

.

Sepasang mata itu benar-benar terasa begitu berat untuk dibuka. Sekali si empu-nya mencoba meningkatan kesadaran, saat itu juga sakit kepala langsung menderanya hingga menghasilkan erangan pelan dari mulutnya. Dengan pandangan yang masih samar, namja bersurai cokelat itu mencoba menerka dimana dia sekarang. Nyatanya, dia –Kyuhyun- sedang berada di kamarnya sendiri.

Sensasi kaku dan dingin dirasakan pada keningnya. Ketika diraba, Kyuhyun sadar ada plester penurun demam yang tertempel erat di dahinya. Sepertinya dia semalam demam. Tapi bagaimana bisa ketika terbangun dia sudah berada di kamarnya? Sedangkan terakhir yang Kyuhyun ingat, dia hanya sedang menatap satu bintang yang bersinar paling terang.

Diedarkan pandangannya hingga menemukan satu titik. Tepat disampingnya, kursi belajarnya sudah bertengger manis dengan seorang namja yang mendudukinya. Hyung yang berusaha dia hindari semalam sedang tertidur dengan posisi yang terlihat tak nyaman.

Hatinya kembali bergemuruh. Namun kali ini menimbulkan perasaan yang begitu menenangkan. Kyuhyun sekarang paham apa yang terjadi. Dengan lelehan liquid yang semakin tak terkontrol untuk mendesak keluar dari matanya, disusul dengan sebuah isakan, Kyuhyun langsung menerjang Kibum yang masih berada di alam bawah sadarnya. Membuat mereka berdua hampir terjengkal ke belakang jika Kibum tidak refleks menahan keseimbangan.

"HHUUUAAAA..BBUUUMMIIIEEE" Kyuhyun menangis begitu keras dengan kedua lengannya yang melingkar erat di leher Kibum. "BUUMMIIIIEEE.." air mata mengalir semakin deras begitu juga dengan ingus yang keluar dari hidungnya. Mulutnya terus meneriakkan nama kecil hyung-nya itu dengan air liur yang telah bercampur dengan airmata dan ingus. "BBUUMMIIIEE..HHUUAAAAHHH..BUUUMMIIEEE"

Kibum tersnyum dalam rengkuhan erat Kyuhyun. Tangannya membalas memeluk Kyuhyun tak kalah erat. Sekali-kali ditepuknya punggung yang bergetar begitu hebat karena tangisan yang terlalu keras itu. Airmatanya sendiri sudah mengalir dan senyum penuh syukur terus terpantri di wajahnya. Dia begitu bersyukur telah dilahirkan sebagai seorang yang berstatus kembar. Dia bersyukur memiliki satu jalinan tak kasat mata yang begitu kuat dengan namja yang tengah menangis memanggil namanya.

Mereka kini menyadarinya, seberapa pun langkah mereka saling menjauh. Selalu hanya satu tujuan untuk kembali, yakni dalam pelukan hangat dari masing-masing mereka.

.

End/Tbc(?)

Pendek? Hehe. Iya. Memang sengaja dipotong sampai disini biar bisa dibuat ending. Jujur, ngga yakin buat lanjut. Karena chapter berikutnya bikin saya sendiri pusing. Buat chapter berikutnya aja saya udah ganti dua kali karena baru tau dari seorang sumber kalau struktur organisasi di XXX tidak seperti yang saya bayangkan. Jadi intinya, imajinasi saya sempat bertubrukan sama real case nya.

Lanjut atau tidak?

Pilihannya cuma dua itu? iya. Hehe. Maaf sekali lagi. Ngga mungkin aku publish story satunya karena yang sudah tertulis berchapter-chapter ya story ini.

Sekali lagi semoga ff ini tidak mengecawakan. Story 1 ini menang satu suara dari Story 2. Makanya muncul kegalauan ketika memilih antara dua cerita tersebut. Tapi karena beberapa alasan yang readerdeul berikan, akhirnya aku memilih ff ini.

Sekian dan terimakasih.

Balasan buat yang sudah meluangkan waktu nya untuk mereview 'Desember itu milik KiHyun'.

Cuttiekyu94 : hehe. Maaf, yang dipublish akhirnya yang cerita 2. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Btw, aku suka ff kamu..dilanjut dong..hehe.

Hyunnie02: hehe. Maaf, yang terpilih story 1. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Hehe. Iya, jarang sebenernya genre fantasy. Imajinasi ku melalang buana menulis satu chapter awalnya. Tapi karena imajinasi yang terlalu liar itu aku takutnya ada yang sulit memahami

: Desember sudah datang. Tapi yang terpilih bukan genre fantasy. Semoga tidak mengecewakan

Sheehae89: yang terpilih akhirnya story 1. Semoga bikin tertarik dan tidak mengecewakan

Okaocha: yey, yang terpilih sesuai keinginan kamu :D

Awaeelfkyu13: yang terpilih bukan genre supernatural. Haha. Semoga ngga ngecewain

Sparkyubum: di story 2 kyuhyun juga menderita kok. Cuma ngga diawal-awal .

Yong Do Jin316: haha. Aku sendiri juga labil menentukan pilihan story yang mana.

Desviana407: ini Desviana Dewi bukan? Iya. Bener banget. Sulit memang menuangkan imajinasi kita ke tulisan. Apalagi genre fantasi. Ini aku alami pas nulis chapter pertama story ke dua.

Dewidossantosleite: sudah dilanjut..terimakasih sudah di baca

Fatmawatiyustika: makasih banggeettttt pujiiiiaannnyyaa tapi Cuma bisa di share salah satu story

Emon: wah kamu ikut ningbrung..senengnya~

Rain: yey, yang di lanjut story satu. Iya, ini kental banget brothership

Kirio san: yang terpilih story 1. Semoga tidak kalah menarik

Vallerykim: iya. Ini brothershipnya kental banget. Tapi penggambaran Kyuhyun disini tidak begitu manja seperti pada ff lainnya. Maaf ya..semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Shofie Kim: yey, sesuai keinginan kamu. Akhirnya story 1 yang dipublish.

Kimkyu13: ngga ada waktu XD. Jangan panggil thor, panggil Yui aja

Nurani506: iya. Disini ada unsure saingan, kecemburuan, tapi juga saling sayang di lain sisi. Sesuai keinginan kamu. Story 1 yang dishare.

AnnishiKimki istri Kibummie: yang ditunggu sudah datang. Khukhu. Kalo masalah sad ending atau engga, banyak hal yang harus dipertimbangkan. Kadang aja aku bisa berbelok arah di tengah cerita mengenai ending yang dipilih. Hehe.

Reader: yang terpilih satu XD

Diahretno: tapi yang dishare Cuma bisa satu story. Semoga tidak mengecewakan

Dayline: hehe. Yang terpilih story 1. Semoga ngga ngecewain mungkin lain kali aku share cerita ke dua

AbelKyu: sudah Desember story 1 judulnya mirip sama lagunya Suju di album pertama. Kalau story 2 rencana judulnya adalah After Gate.

Hanna shinjiseok: yey, yang terpilih sesuai keinginan kamu. Makasih semangatnya. Fighting! Gomawo .

Namikazekyuyaa: tapi yang terpilih story 2 mungkin lain kali aku share story 2. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Aprilside: yang terpilih story pertama. Semoga ngga mengecewakan makasih dukungan semangatnya

Iffahnur: iya. Cerita pertama memang lebih real. Tapi ini juga yang bikin aku takut akan ada beberapa pihak yang ngga suka. Jja, kembali, ini hanya ff kan ya?

Rismamalmul: yang terpilih sesuai keinginan kamu. Disini Kibum dan Kyuhyun ngga berubah kelamin kok. Dan pure brothership

Blackbee: iya. Bener. Pengalaman nulis awal story ke dua, memang agak rumit. Karena harus bisa membawa pembaca masuk ke imajinasi penulis.

Guest: hehe. Yang story kedua mungkin lain kali dishare. Story 1 dulu ya


	2. Chapter 2

Senengnya ada yang tau salah satu _hint_ yang aku kasih di chapter sebelumnya. Tentang 'apa yang akan diberikan Donghae ke Kyuhyun'. _Hint_ lainnya di chapter sebelumnya adalah Kibum dan Kyuhyun itu kembar, tapi kok Kibum semester lima sedangkan Kyuhyun masih semester tiga?

Hint lainnya cari sendiri .

Ada yang baca di chapter sebelumnya kata 'bidikmisi'? Kata ini akhirnya aku putuskan aku ganti nama jadi Splus. Soalnya aku ngga mau pakai nama asli dalam ff ku. Ngga enak juga. Sekarang hukum IT kan lebih . Jangan dibuat serius ya, ini cuma ff.

Kalian akan menemukan kata SEC di dalam chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya. SEC ini posisinya kayak BEM kalau di universitas dan kayak OSIS kalau di sekolah.

Happy Reading

.

TWINS

.

Knock Out

.

Senyum manis terus tersungging di bibir yang biasanya hanya membentuk garis lurus. Kibum, si pemilik senyum, sedikit merapikan letak selimut Kyuhyun. Setelah lelah menangis, kembarannya itu justru tertidur dengan sangat nyaman dalam pelukannya.

Dirasakannya suhu tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih menghangat. Bagaimana Kyuhyun tidak sakit, Kyuhyun ditemukannya sedang tidur (pingsan) di atap gedung apatemen salah satu teman satu angkatan dengannya. Meskipun tadi malam dia memberikan ijin untuk Kyuhyun tidak pulang, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri kekhawatiran terus menggelayutinya. Apalagi Kyuhyun tidak menyebutkan dimana dia akan menginap. Alhasil setiap nama yang berstatus 'teman Kyuhyun' di kontak _handphone_ dihubunginya.

Dan pencariannya terhenti di nama Donghae. Dengan menahan kantuk, Donghae mengucapkan bahwa terakhir kali dia melihat Kyuhyun di atap gedung apartemennya. Tapi karena Donghae tidak melihat Kyuhyun masuk ke apartemennya, dia mengira Kyuhyun sudah pergi dari lingkungan apartemennya.

Lamunan Kibum buyar ketika sebuah ketukan terdengar dari arah pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Kibum kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan dilihatnya Jung Ahjumma sedang berdiri sambil menenteng sebuah nampan.

"Tuan muda Kibum, saya sudah menyiapkan bubur untuk tuan muda Kyuhyun" Shim Ahjumma memang sudah seperti ibu kedua bagi duo keluarga Kim. Seorang yeoja seumuran dengan eommanya itu bahkan sudah bekerja di kediaman mewah Kim sejak sebelum Kibum dan Kyuhyun lahir. "makan pagi untuk anda juga sudah saya siapkan di bawah, apa anda ingin saya mengantarkannya ke atas?" ucapnya setelah menyerahkan nampan berisi mangkok bubur.

"tidak perlu dan terimakasih" penutup Kibum dalam percakapannya dengan yeoja berstatus kepala pembantu itu.

Shim ahjumma tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya sebelum undur diri. Meski ekspresi dingin tak pernah lepas dari wajah Kibum, yeoja yang sebagian rambutnya sudah memutih itu sangat tau betapa hangatnya hati seorang Kibum.

"kyu, bangunlah" Kibum berucap pelan membangunkan dongsaengnya. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya sambil menyerngitkan dahi. "apa masih pusing?"

Kyuhyun hanya bergumam menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. Kepalanya memang masih sangat pening dan yang diingkannya hanya kembali tidur.

"bangunlah sebentar, saeng. Paling tidak kau harus mengisi perutmu untuk meminum obat"

Dalam hati Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dia sangat menyukai momen seperti ini. Kibum yang terkenal dengan wajah datar itu akan menjelma menjadi seorang hyung yang sangat perhatian terhadap dongsaengnya. Ah, jangan lupakan nada memohon yang barusan dilontarkan Kibum. Dengan sedikit dibantu Kibum, Kyuhyun mencoba mendudukkan diri dan menyadarkan punggungnya di _dashboard_. "eomma?" tanya Kyuhyun yang penasaran kenapa yeoja yang melahirkan mereka itu belum menampakkan diri sama sekali.

"di Ilsan" Kibum mengambil sesendok bubur dan mulai menyuapi namja berumur sama dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung juga tiba-tiba mendengar kabar bahwa eomma mereka sudah ada di Ilsan. Padahal baru kemarin dia meminta ijin yeoja yang melahirkannya itu untuk berangkat kuliah, meski itu hanya alibi.

Melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun, Kibum hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dia bersiap untuk memberikan jejeran kata panjang yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. "eomma ikut appa. Appa menjadi pemateri seminar di salah satu rumah sakit di Ilsan. Sekalian berada disana, mereka berencana untuk menengok harabeoji dan halmeoni. Mungkin dua tiga hari lagi mereka baru akan kembali."

Kyuhyun hanya ber'oh' mendengar kabar itu. Sudah menjadi hal biasa orangtua mereka bepergian keluar kota karena pekerjaan sang appa sebagai dokter dan seringnya Tuan Kim menjadi pengisi materi dalam seminar kesehatan. Selalu seperti ini, meninggalkan dirinya dan Kibum tanpa pemberitahuan. Lebih tepatnya hanya Kyuhyun yang tidak diberitahu. Kyuhyun sadar, Kibum memang berbeda dengannya. Selalu menjadi kebanggaan dan dapat diandalkan. Sedangkan dirinya? hanya anak bungsu yang manja, suka membuat ulah dan sering merepotkan.

"eomma dan appa..sudah tau?" yang dimaksud Kyuhyun adalah apakah orangtua mereka itu sudah tau mengenai dirinya yang kembali berulah.

Kibum hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan. Disuapinya lagi dongsaengnya itu dengan sesendok bubur.

Dekan dan wakil dekan memang sengaja menyembunyikan kebenaran bahwa Kyuhyun dan Donghae juga ikut terlibat dalam aksi gila itu. Sayangnya, untuk kasus Ryeowook dan Minho dekanat tidak mungkin menutupinya. Mereka berdalih bahwa tidak mungkin menutupi tersangka yang bertugas di garis depan (penyebar file soal).

"apa kau tak kasihan dengan Ryewook dan Minho, Bummie? Dilihat dari kacamata mahasiswa, kau juga punya kedudukan yang sama dengan mereka, bukan?"

Kibum kembali memilih diam daripada menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Dalam catatan kampus, Kibum memang seorang mahasiswa penerima beasiswa. Bukan beasiswa Splus seperti yang diterima Ryeowook dan Minho, tapi beasiswa prestasi.

Kali ini Kyuhyun menolak suapan dari hyungnya. Matanya menajam menatap Kibum yang tak memberi respon atas pertanyaannya. "kenapa kau diam?"

Kembali Kibum menghembuskan nafas panjang melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang sudah berubah serius. Daripada menjawab, dia lebih memilih meletakkan bubur yang hanya berkurang sedikit ke meja nakas dan membuka sebuah laci di meja tersebut. Didalamnya ada sebuah kotak berisi beberapa botol obat. Mulai dari obat penurun panas, antibiotic, asam lambung dan jenis obat lainnya.

Kyuhyun kembali menolak obat yang disodorkan Kibum. Matanya masih menuntut jawaban dari mulut Kibum.

"kau tidak akan paham-"

"bagaimana aku bisa paham jika ketika aku bertanya, kau hanya menjawab 'kau tidak akan paham', selalu irit bicara, hanya bergumam _hem_ ketika setuju, hanya diam ketika tidak setuju-". Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan deretan kalimatnya dan memilih menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika dirasanya sebuah isakan akan keluar. Hatinya merutuki dirinya yang begitu cengeng. Dia dengan mudahnya menangis jika sudah mulai meluapkan emosi. Sangat kekanakan. "aku butuh alasan, hyung" dan satu isak akhirnya berhasil lolos.

Kibum menatap diam Kyuhyun yang masih terus berusaha menahan isaknya. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan kembarannya itu, Kibum sebenarnya juga sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri. Membenci dirinya yang tak bisa mengungkapkan semuanya dengan untaian kalimat. Tidak tau dari mana harus memulai. Sulit memilih mana yang harus dan tidak seharusnya diucapkan, membuatnya lebih memilih untuk diam.

"kali ini saja, hyung, hiks, aku mohon bantu aku untuk menyelidiki aliran dana beasiswa, hiks, Ryeowook dan Minho, anni, bukan hanya mereka berdua, tapi mereka semua, para penerima Splus tidak akan mampu bertahan jika beasiswa itu terus ditangguhkan" diusapnya kasar pipinya yang sudah mengkilat karena aliran air dari matanya.

Apa yang bisa dilakukan Kibum. Dongsaengnya itu terus mendesaknya untuk mencari tau tentang aliran dana. Kyuhyun berharap agar jabatannya di tingkat fakultas dapat membantunya dalam menyelesaikan permasalahan dana yang dicurigai adanya ketidakberesan. Tidak taukah Kyuhyun bahwa berhadapan dengan mereka yang duduk di kursi langit itu tidak semudah menjinakkan anjing yang menyalang.

Kibum sekali lagi menghembuskan nafas berat. Diletakkannya obat yang tak jadi diminum oleh Kyuhyun di atas nampan. Tak ingin melanjutkan perdebatan sepihak itu, Kibum lebih memilih untuk beranjak keluar dari kamar kembarannya.

"hyung"

Kibum menghentikan pergerakannya memutar engsel pintu ketika dongsaengnya itu kembali memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'hyung'. Dirinya hanya mematung di depan pintu ketika Kyuhyun kembali menyuara.

"kejahatan yang terus meningkat bukan disebabkan karena sudah tidak adanya orang baik. Tapi karena terlalu banyak orang baik yang memilih diam menyaksikannya"

.

'Ruang pengurus inti' dari SEC ( _Student Eksecutif Council_ ) fakultas kedokteran siang ini masih saja bising seperti biasa. Suara dentuman musik dengan beat keraslah yang menjadi pelakunya. Di dalam ruangan dengan empat meja yang ditempatkan saling berhadapan itu, seorang namja bergumam tak jelas mengikuti lirik dalam lagu yang sedang diputar. Dia adalah Lee Hyukjae. Namja yang juga berada di semester lima –sama seperti Kibum- dan menjabat sebagai wakil ketua.

Suara pintu yang dibuka hanya membuatnya berpaling beberapa detik untuk melihat siapa yang masuk. Untuk selanjutnya dia kembali sibuk dengan tugas kuliah yang belum selesai dia kerjakan.

Matanya mengarah pada seorang namja yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan dan langsung menghempaskan tubuh ke kursi kerjanya sebagai ketua. Kibum datang dengan wajah yang sangat kusut. Hyukjae, atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Eunhyuk itu akhirnya memilih menutup buku dan menatap tajam sahabat datarnya. "apa mereka tidak menyetujui _open discus_ yang kita selanggarakan?"

Eunhyuk jelas tau darimana atasannya itu pergi dan untuk tujuan apa. Ketua SEC itu barusaja menghadap dekan untuk mengajukan permohonan diselenggarakannya diskusi antara pihak dekanat dan mahasiswa terkait dana beasiswa yang belum cair.

Bukan hal yang aneh, Kibum menanggapi sebuah pertanyaan dengan hanya diam. Begitu juga dengan pertanyaan yang barusaja dilontarkan Eunhyuk. Mulutnya terus tekatup, tapi tangannya menaruh sebuah map merah ke atas meja.

Paham maksud Kibum, Eunhyuk memilih untuk mengambil dan membuka map merah yang sudah diketahui isinya adalah selembar surat permohonan ijin. Matanya terbelalak melihat sebuah tanda tangan sudah terbumbuh di atas kertas itu, menandakan dekan sudah menyetujui akan adanya diskusi. "daebak, Kibum ah, jurus apa yang kau gunakan sehingga dekan memberikan ijinnya?" Eunhyuk jelas tak percaya. Dia dan Kibum adalah tipe orang yang realistis. Mereka jelas tau pihak dekanat tidak mungkin dengan mudah menandatangi diskusi yang kemungkinan besar akan merugikan mereka.

Diakui oleh Kibum bahwa meyakinkan ketua Dekan untuk menyetujui idenya membuka sebuah wadah diskusi bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tapi dia beruntung memiliki keahlian dalam berargumen. Meskipun jarang bicara, tapi setiap kali Kibum memberikan pendapatnya maka orang lain tidak akan memiliki _options_ lain selain mengangguk setuju.

"tidak perlu dipikirkan, Kibum. SEC disini berdiri sebagai pihak netral. Kita hanya sebagai eksekutor dalam acara ini nantinya" Eunhyuk mencoba sedikit menenangkan pikiran Kibum.

Tapi yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Kibum bukanlah hal itu. Kibum jelas tau SEC adalah sebuah badan mahasiswa yang mempunyai kedudukan resmi di mata universitas, sehingga pihak fakultas tidak mungkin dapat dengan sembarangan menyentuhnya.

Kibum sebenarnya sedang memikirkan Kyuhyun. Dengan sepak terjang Kyuhyun yang cenderung sembrono dan tergesa-gesa dalam bertindak itu, apa yang akan terjadi pada _open discuss_ nanti. Meskipun hanya sebatas fakultas, tapi pihak dekanat bukanlah seperti sebuah kayu yang mudah dipatahkan, bukan juga seperti sebuah kawat yang mudah dibengkokkan. Ditambah juga catatan-catatan miring dekanat yang sebenarnya sudah Kibum curigai.

"setelah ini jalan yang dipilihnya akan lebih sulit" gumam Kibum masih dengan mata tertutup dan bersandar pada punggung kursi.

"eh?" respon Eunhyuk mengenai ketidakpahamannya tentang ucapan Kibum. Matanya memandang Kibum yang masih terlihat berusaha melepas lelah dan penat. "ah, Kibum. Aku hampir lupa memberikanmu ini" Eunhyuk kemudian beralih ke laci meja kerjanya untuk mengambil sebuah bendel kertas dan memberikannya pada Kibum. "aku menemukan bandel aslinya di meja kerja professor Kim saat mengumpulkan tugas Uropoetika. Karena penasaran akhirnya aku mengkopinya diam-diam".

'appa?' tanya Kibum dalam hatinya. Mendengar nama marga keluarganya disebut, Kibum langsung menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Selain menjabat sebagai salah satu dokter di rumah sakit yang dikelola pihak universitas, appa dari Kibum dan Kyuhyun memang seorang dosen di SM university –tempat si kembar Kim menimba ilmu-.

.

Di tempat lain, Kyuhyun hanya sedang tiduran di sebuah sofa dengan PSP yang terus dimainkannya. Dirinya sekarang sedang ada di sebuah apartemen milik salah satu sahabatnya, Donghae. Sedangkan si tuan apartemen masih sibuk di area dapur untuk membuatkan susu sesuai dengan permintaan tamunya yang sedikit lancang itu.

"kau tidak masuk kuliah lagi Kyu?" tanya Donghae kembali ke ruang tamu apartemennya dengan segelas susu hangat di tangannya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Donghae sudah datang dengan segelas susu langsung mengembangkan senyumnya dan memilih mem _pause_ gamenya untuk menikmati minuman favoritnya itu. "malas". Jawab Kyuhyun sebelum menyeruput susu yang sudah ada di genggaman kedua tangannya.

"ck, bagaimana bisa kelak kau jadi dokter, jika untuk menempuh pendidikannya saja kau malas. Aku jadi meragukan alasanmu masuk dunia kedokteran" Donghae duduk bersandar di samping Kyuhyun dan mulai menyalakan televisi yang ada di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun hanya cengengesan menanggapi sindiran Donghae. "aku lebih tertarik dengan kabar baik yang kau sebutkan dalam pesanmu, hyung". Kyuhyun memang langsung turun dari bus dengan jalur menuju kampusnya ketika dia menerima pesan dari Donghae. Kembali dia menyeruput susu hangat buatan salah satu sunbaenya itu dan mengalihkan mata ke arah televisi yang sedang menyiarkan berita.

Yang luput dari penglihatan Kyuhyun adalah tatapan Donghae yang berubah sendu ketika mendengar ucapan terakhirnya. "benar. Ini kabar baik. Ya, sangat baik" Donghae tersenyum datar dengan pandangan kosong. Dia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini adalah kabar baik.

"jadi, apa kabarnya?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan kembali pandangannya dari televisi ke arah Donghae.

Dilihatnya Donghae yang beranjak berdiri dan berjalan masuk menuju kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian, Donghae kembali dengan menenteng sebuah bendel kertas yang sudah dijilid _soft cover_ menjadi seperti buku.

"apa itu berhubungan dengan penyelidikan kita mengenai dana Splus?" tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat Donghae masih berjalan ke arahnya.

"ya, dan aku mendapatkannya dengan cara kita" Donghae tersenyum bangga pada dirinya sendiri yang telah mendapatkan arsip tertutup itu. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Donghae tau apa yang dimaksud dengan 'cara kita'. Tentu saja itu adalah cara yang sama dengan cara yang biasa mereka lakukakan dalam beraksi -mencuri-.

"wah, aku benar-benar salut padamu, hyung" Kyuhyun menerima arsip berbentuk buku yang ada di tangan Donghae dengan sangat antusias. Matanya semakin berbinar ketika membaca setiap kata dalam _cover_ "perombakan Anggaran Rumah Tangga (ART) fakultas Kedokteran Universitas SM Semester Kedua-" tanpa menyelesaikan kalimat judul, Kyuhyun langsung membuka halaman berikut. Tangannya terus membalikkan halaman hingga dia menemukan satu halaman mengenai berita acara tentang serah terima dana. Pupil matanya membesar ketika melihat nama yang sudah sangat familiar tercantum disana sebagai pihak kedua. Kim Youngwoon.

.

Kibum memasuki rumahnya ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat. Fisik dan mentalnya sangat lelah. Yang diinginkannya sekarang adalah segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menenggelamkan diri dalam tugas-tugas kuliah yang belum disentuhnya karena kesibukannya sebagai ketua SEC.

"dimana Kyuhyun?" suara dengan nada tegas itu menghentikan langkah Kibum untuk menaiki tangga. Dilihanya appanya sedang duduk di ruang keluarga ditemani dengan buku tebal dan kacamata yang menggantung di pangkal hidungnya.

'Jadi appa sudah pulang dari Ilsan'. Kepulangan kepala rumah tangga keluarga Kim itu kembali mengingatkan Kibum tentang nama yang dilihatnya tertera sebagai orang penerima dana beasiswa. Emosinya langsung membuncah meski wajahnya masih menunjukkan kedataran. "tidak tau" jawab Kibum. Ini adalah jawaban Kibum karena tidak ingin terlalu lama berurusan dengan appa-nya. Karena sebenarnya Kibum tau dimana Kyuhyun sekarang berada. Saat kuliah tadi dia mendapatkan kabar dari teman seangkatannya –Donghae- bahwa Kyuhyun sedang ada di apartemennya.

"baiklah. Segera masuk ke kamar dan kerjakan tugas kuliahmu"

Setelah mendapatkan ijin dari appa nya, Kibum kembali berjalan menaiki tangga dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tak ingin menghabiskan waktu, Kibum langsung membersihkan diri dan merealisasikan rencananya –menenggelamkan diri dalam tugas kuliah-.

Meskipun semua terencana begitu terstruktur dalam otak Kibum, namun nyatanya otak milik remaja minim ekspresi itu sedang dipenuhi dengan isi dari berkas yang diterimanya tadi siang. Kibum tau berkas yang berisi tanda tangan appanya itu tidaklah legal, atau lebih tepatnya belum legal. Karena dalam lembar pengesahannya, masih belum terumbuh stempel fakultas dan universitas. Dia harus menyelidikinya diam-diam. Tidak boleh ada yang tau, meskipun itu dongsaengnya. Kibum tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Kyuhyun mengetahuinya.

Sebuah ketukan pintu membuyarankan konsentrasinya dari tugas kuliah. Seorang yeoja masuk dengan menyunggingkan senyum yang begitu hangat. Tangannya membawa sebuah nampan lengkap dengan piring berisi menu makan malam yang disiapkannya untuk anak sulungnya. "kau pasti belum makan kan?"

Nyonya Kim meletakkan nampan itu ke atas meja setelah Kibum membersihkannya dari buku-buku yang berserakan. "Kibum ah, kau pasti tau dimana Kyuhyun kan?" matanya masih teduh memandang anaknya yang dalam diam menikmati makan malamnya.

Kibum hanya mengangguk sambil terus mengunyah makan malamnya yang tertunda. Hati seorang ibu memang yang paling mengerti anaknya. Hati seorang ibu juga yang selalu ingin dilindungi oleh seorang anak. Kibum jelas tidak ingin melihat eomma nya itu menangis untuk kesekian kalinya karena kelakuan anaknya. "eomma sangat menyayangi kami?"

Nyonya Kim tersenyum renyah mendengar pertanyaan aneh dari salah satu anak kembarnya itu. Siapa ibu di dunia ini yang tak menyayangi anaknya.

"eomma juga sangat mencintai appa?" tanya lanjut Kibum tanpa sadar menggunakan nada kekanakan.

"ada apa denganmu Kibum ah? Tingkahmu ini benar-benar mirip Kyuhyun." Nyonya Kim masih terus tersenyum melihat Kibum nya menanyakan hal-hal aneh yang biasanya ditanyakan oleh Kyuhyun. "sangat manja" Yeoja yang terkenal dengan kehangatannya itu kemudian menyentil ujung hidung Kibum, seperti yang biasanya dilakukannya pada Kyuhyun.

Jika Kyuhyun yang biasanya dia perlakukan seperti itu akan marah-marah karena diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, Kibum justru hanya diam memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"kau tau Kibum ah? Setelah dua orang menikah dan menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga, percaya atau tidak, rasa cinta pasti dirasakan mereka berkurang. Terlebih setelah mereka mempunyai buah hati, rasa sayang dan kepedulian tentu sudah bukan lagi menjadi hak mayoritas pasangan." Kim Hanna memandang anaknya yang masih menatapnya dalam dan mengelus surai hitam Kibum. "Tapi seiring berjalannya kehidupan mereka sebagai pasangan suami istri, rasa saling membutuhkan menjadi yang dominan. Mereka terbiasa untuk selalu bersama, hingga keyakinan untuk setia dan kepercayaan pada masing-masing pasangan menjadi pupuk untuk ikrar yang pernah mereka ucapkan". Nyonya Kim tersenyum melihat tanggapan Kibum yang hanya diam. Meski Kibum cenderung tak merespon ceritanya, tapi entah kenapa bercerita pada anak sulungnya itu membuat hatinya menjadi tenang. Terlebih ketika pikirannya sedang dipenuhi dengan masalah seperti saat ini. Masalah mengenai apa yang beberapa waktu lalu diperolehnya dari sang suami, mengenai kenakalan anak bungsunya. "jja, segera selesaikan makanmu dan lanjutkan mengerjakan tugas. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri jika sudah terlalu lelah"

Mendapatkan ijin dari eomma-nya, Kibum kemudian melanjutkan sesi makannnya yang sempat terhenti karena sesi curhat.

"Kibum ah, bisakah kau meminta Kyuhyun untuk pulang malam ini? Eomma ingin menghubunginya tapi appamu melarang." Nyonya Kim akhirnya menyampaikan tujuan lainnya dia masuk ke dalam kamar putra sulungnya. "appamu..sudah tau semuanya".

Kibum tidak menyahut ucapan terakhir eommanya sebelum keluar kamar. Appanya sudah tau semuanya hingga melarang eomma menghubungi Kyuhyun. Hal itu berarti Tuan Kim sedang terbakar amarah yang sangat besar.

.

Sebuah bus yang sudah sepi penumpang berhenti di salah satu halte. Setelah menurunkan penumpang terakhirnya, bus kembali berjalan menuju pemberhentian terakhirnya.

Setelah keluar dari bus, Kyuhyun memilih duduk di halte daripada melangkahkan kakinya pulang ke rumah. Jika bukan karena pesan yang dikirimkan hyungnya beberapa waktu yang lalu, pastinya dia sekarang masih berada di apartemen Donghae untuk menenangkan diri.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas, menghasilkan uap yang keluar dari mulutnya. Memandang langit malam dengan dingin yang semakin merangsek masuk ke dalam jaketnya.

'Cepat pulang. Appa dan eomma sudah dirumah.'

Itu adalah isi pesan singkat yang dikirim Kibum. Jika boleh jujur, Kyuhyun sebenarnya takut untuk pulang ke rumah, terlebih jika harus berhadapan dengan appanya. Kyuhyun yakin orangtuanya pasti sudah tau mengenai kenakalannya. Kembali Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas. Membayangkan raut kekecewaan eommanya dan raut marah appanya benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun enggan beranjak dari bangku halte.

Tapi disisi lain ketakutannya, Kyuhyun sudah membulatkan tekad untuk mengklarifikasi mengenai apa yang sudah menjadi pokok pikirannya seharian ini. Kyuhyun ingin menanyakan keterlibatan tanda tangan professor Kim yang tak lain adalah appanya dalam penerimaan dana beasiswa. Untuk itulah dia harus bertemu dengan empunya tanda tangan.

Kyuhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali masuk ke dalam kompleks perumahan mewah tempat dirinya tinggal. Pikirannya menggelayang membayangkan tentang semua kemungkinan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. 'Apa mungkin appa melakukan hal itu? Appa adalah seorang pengambil uang beasiswa? Tidak mungkin. Kita bukanlah keluarga dengan latar belakang kekurangan. Tapi, bukankah banyak koruptor di negeri ini yang juga berasal dari kalangan berlebih? Apa mungkin appa dijebak? Siapa yang menjebak?'

Dalam langkah lelahnya, Kyuhyun menengadah ke atas. Mencari bintang yang paling terang dan seolah menanyakan tentang kecemasan hatinya. Meskipun Kyuhyun sangat paham bahwa dirinya adalah orang bodoh yang ceroboh, tapi dia yakin appanya tidaklah seperti itu. 'Appa adalah orang yang begitu teliti dalam bertindak, memikirkan seribu satu sisi sebelum mengambil keputusan. Tapi, keterhubungan appa dengan dana beasiswa jelas tak terelakkan. Tanda tangan sebagai pihak kedua jelas menunjukkan keterlibatan. Untuk apa appa mengambil dana yang cukup besar itu? Appa adalah koruptor?'

"kau masih ingat jalan pulang ternyata" suara tegas dengan penuh kewibaan menginstruksi dari suatu sisi.

Berjalan dengan pikiran dipenuhi dengan monolog diri membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dilihatnya appanya itu sudah berdiri di depan kursi ruang tamu dengan kedua tangan yang dikepalkan dibelakang punggungnya. Melihat wajah serius itu membuat nyali namja berumur 21 tahun itu menciut seketika. Tapi sekali lagi, Kyuhyun meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia bukan anak kecil lagi, dia harus membusungkan dada untuk mengungkapkan kebenaran.

"bolos kuliah dan mencuri soal ujian, apa kali ini kau sudah puas berbuat onar?" Tuan Kim bertanya dengan nada datar namun wajahnya sarat dengan emosi. "ambilkan rotan!" perintahnya pada satu-satunya yeoja yang sedari tadi hanya diam berdiri.

Dua pasang telinga yang ada di ruangan itu hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya terjadi, tapi setiap dua kata itu keluar dari mulut kepala rumah tangga keluarga Kim, maka hal yang selanjutnya terjadi bukanlah didikan yang baik dari seorang ayah.

Masih teringat dalam ingatan nyonya Kim, setiap setelah Kyuhyun menerima hukuman cambuk tubuh lemah itu pasti langsung ambruk. Minimal pingsan hingga yang paling parah, Kyuhyun pernah tak bisa duduk apalagi berdiri keesokan harinya, demam, kesulitan bernafas dan hal itu diperparah dengan Kyuhyun yang selalu menolak untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit . "yeobo, aku mohon-"

"AMBILKAN ROTAN!"

"BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KAU MEMINTA SEORANG IBU MENGAMBILKAN ROTAN YANG AKAN DIGUNAKAN UNTUK MEMUKUL ANAKNYA?!" Nyonya Kim akhirnya mengeluarkan segala emosinya. Cukup dia selama ini diam melihat kesakitan Kyuhyun karena hukuman tak manusiawi yang diberikan suaminya itu. "masuklah kedalam kamar, chagi" nada bicara Nyonya Kim melunak di hadapan anaknya. Dielusnya tangan kurus pucat milik Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa diam menunduk. Ada rasa menyesal dalam hatinya. Mungkin Kyuhyun-nya kini sudah tidur dengan nyenyak di salah satu rumah temannya jika saja dia tidak memaksanya untuk pulang ke rumah.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dalam kepalanya yang terus menunduk. Dia sebenarnya masih berani menatap appanya seperti janjinya untuk membusungkan dada. Tapi ketakutan tiba-tiba mengusainya ketika didengarnya eommanya yang terkenal begitu lembut tiba-tiba mengeluarkan nada menggertak, terlebih itu ditujukan pada suaminya, dan itu semua disebabkan karena dirinya.

"KAU SUDAH BERANI MELAWAN, HAH!"

PLAK

Baru beberapa langkah Kyuhyun menaiki tangga, kakinya terhenti seketika karena suara yang menggema di rumah mewah mereka yang sepi. Tatapannya mengarah pada dua sosok yang sedang bertengkar di ruang tamu. Eommanya sedang menangis tersedu sambil memegangi pipi putihnya yang sudah diberi cap merah dari tangan appanya.

"APA KAU INGIN MENERIMA HUKUMAN YANG SEHARUSNYA DITERMA OLEH ANAK ITU?!" emosi benar-benar sudah mengisi otak dan hati kepala rumah tangga Kim.

Rasa tak percaya juga sedang memenuhi seorang Kim Hanna. Baru beberapa waktu yang lalu dia mencurahkan tentang banggannya dia mempunyai suami seperti Tuan Kim dihadapan putra sulungnya. Tapi nyatanya dia sekarang sudah sangat dibuat kecewa dengan perilaku namja yang telah dinikahinya itu.

Selanjutnya, Tuan Kim berjalan cepat masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan sudah kembali dengan tali rotan di tangannya.

Kyuhyun masih diam ditempatnya. Nafasnya seolah ikut terhenti bersamaan dengan waktu yang terasa berjalan sangat lambat ketika sang appa akhirnya melayangnya tali rotan itu pada punggung eommanya. "hentikan" lirih Kyuhyun dengan pipi yang sudah berlinang air mata. Langkahnya perlahan kembali menuruni tangga. Ingin dia segera berlari menghentikan aksi brutal appanya, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba kakinya terasa begitu lemas.

Dilihatnya Kibum yang berlari melewatinya. Saudara kembarnya itu ternyata juga mempunyai keinginan sama kuat seperti dirinya untuk menghentikan pertengkaran orangtua mereka.

Kyuhyun merasa _de javu_. Dia pernah melihat sosok Kibum yang seperti ini. Ingatannya menguar ke masa kecilnya, ketika Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis meraung-raung karena pembulian yang diarahkan padanya. Saat itu dan saat ini adalah sama, Kibum muncul sebagai seorang hero.

Kyuhyun tersenyum karena rasa bangganya memiliki Kibum sebagai saudaranya. "bummie" ucapnya lirih sebelum buram menghalau pandangannya pada sosok pahlawannya, hingga akhirnya dia menyerah untuk menumpukan berat tubuh pada tangannya.

.

Kibum hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi. Di lantai bawah, eomma, appa dan Kyuhyun sedang terlibat pertengkaran. Dan dia hanya bisa mematung melihatnya. Entah kenapa, jika menyangkut orang yang lebih tua, Kibum lebih memilih untuk menjaga tata kramanya. Tidak ikut urusan orang yang lebih tua, sebagai tanda hormat dari orang yang lebih muda. Itu adalah ajaran yang pernah diterimanya sewaktu kecil dari appanya. Benarkah demikian? Atau ini hanya sebuah alasan yang dirinya bangun untuk menutupi betapa pengecutnya dia.

'terlalu banyak orang yang memilih diam' ucapan Kyuhyun beberapa waktu yang lalu tiba-tiba menyeruak dari dalam telinganya. Hati Kibum terasa tertantang mengingat kalimat itu. Benarkah yang dia lakukan selama ini. Dia hanya tidak ingin salah mengambil langkah.

PLAK

Kibum tersadar dari kegalauannya dalam memilih keputusan ketika suara tamparan dari appa nya terdengar begitu nyaring.

"APA KAU INGIN MENERIMA HUKUMAN YANG SEHARUSNYA DITERIMA OLEH ANAK ITU?!"

Kibum membulatkan matanya ketika satu cambukan diterima eommanya. Dirinya langsung berlari menuruni tangga dan menghalau appanya yang akan mencabuk lagi. "hentikan!" desis Kibum menatap mata appanya.

Kedua pasang mata yang sama-sama memiliki tatapan tajam sewarna kelamnya malam itu saling menghunus. Tak mau mengalah dalam perang mata mereka.

BRUK..DUG..DUG..DUG..

Atensi mata mereka berubah pada arah tangga. Disana, Kyuhyun tersungkur di bawah tangga.

"KYUHYUN!/KYUNNIE!" setiap anggota keluarga Kim itu langsung berlari menuju Kyuhyun. Diikuti beberapa maid yang sejak awal pertengkaran hanya berani mengintip dari balik tembok.

Dengan keadaanya yang lemah, Kyuhyun mencoba untuk duduk. Dia hanya ingin menunjukkan dirinya baik-baik saja, meskipun kepalanya sangat pening dan kakinya terasa sangat ngilu.

Dia gagal menegakkan tubuhnya ketika dia sudah berhasil duduk. ,Membuatnya terhuyung dan hampir terhempas kembali ke lantai jika Kibum tidak dengan sigap menangkapnya. Anak sulung keluarga Kim itu akhirnya memilih untuk menyadarkan kepala dan tubuh dongsaengnya di bidang dadanya.

Raut kemarahan di wajah Kim Youngwoon sudah berubah sepenuhnya dengan raut kekhawatiran. Dengan cekatan diperiksanya dahi Kyuhyun yang mengeluarkan darah. "Hannie, cepat ambilkan kotak obat dan peralatanku di kamar" perintahnya pada yeoja disampingnya yang masih setia mengalirkan air matanya.

Kim Hanna langsung berlari ke dalam kamar diikuti salah satu maid.

"Kyuhyun, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dia masih sangat sadar, meski nyeri di dahi dan kakinya semakin terasa.

"Kibum, bantu appa membawa Kyuhyun ke sofa. Kau bisa berdiri, Kyuhyun?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan gelengan. Jujur, kakinya sudah mati rasa.

Kibum akhirnya memilih menggendong Kyuhyun ke arah sofa. Tidak mungkin tubuh appa mereka yang sudah hampir mencapai 50 tahun mampu mengangkat badan gempal Kyuhyun.

"ambilkan air minum" perintah nya pada Shim Ahjumma ketika Kyuhyun baru saja dibaringkan di sofa dan Nyonya Kim sudah kembali dengan sebuah kotak serta tas berisi peralatan sang suami. "Kibum, siapkan mobil. Kita akan membawa Kyuhyun ke Rumah Sakit"

Dan ini adalah momok bagi Kyuhyun. Dia langsung memegang lemah ujung baju Kibum ketika laki-laki itu akan beranjak mempersiapkan mobil.

"jangan menolak Kyuhyun! Kau butuh pemeriksaan lanjutan" Tuan Kim masih memeriksa Kyuhyun dengan peralatan dokternya dan meminta Kibum untuk membersihkan luka di dahi Kyuhyun dan menempelkan plester.

Setelah Shim Ahjumma tiba dengan segelas air putih, Kibum membantu Kyuhyun untuk minum dan Tuan Kim mulai menurunkan celana Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati. Pernyataan Kyuhyun bahwa dirinya tidak bisa berdiri membuat namja bergelar dokter itu takut. Meskipun kemungkinan Kyuhyun hanya terkilir atau memar kaki -mengingat dia hanya terjatuh dari beberapa anak tangga-, tapi masa lalu tentang apa yang pernah terjadi pada anak bungsunya itu membuat dirinya harus semakin waspada dan bersiap dengan segala kemungkinan.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandang Kibum dengan tatapan sayunya. Dari onix caramel itu dia menyalurkan keinginannya pada hyungnya agar membujuk appa mereka untuk tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Kibum, anak penurut itu kembali bingung antara menuruti permintaan saengnya atau menurut dengan semua perintah appanya. Bukankah itu semua untuk kebaikan Kyuhyun juga. Tapi tatapan memohon saudara kembarnya itu selalu tidak bisa dia tolak.

"Bummie..kamar.." matanya sudah sangat berat dan ingin segera menutup. Kyuhyun sudah tidak merasakan nyeri di dahi dan kakinya karena appanya sudah memberikan _pain killer_ dosis rendah.

"Kyuhyun mengantuk? Ingin tidur hm?" sang eomma akhirnya membuka suara diantara isakan dan air matanya yang masih belum juga berhenti. Sedari tadi dia hanya mengelus sayang kepala anak bungsunya itu. Dia jelas khawatir, tapi dia tidak mempunyai kemampuan lebih seperti anak sulung dan suaminya miliki. Untuk itu dia lebih memilih untuk menenangkan anak bungsunya itu.

"hm" Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan mata terpejam. Efek _pain killer_ sudah benar-benar terasa, tapi dia masih harus tetap tersadar, paling tidak sampai dia yakin kalau dia tidak akan dibawa ke rumah sakit.

"yeobo, apakah tidak bisa membawanya ke rumah sakit besok saja? biarkan malam ini dia beristirahat dulu"

"mungkin keadaannya akan lebih buruk jika dibawa ke rumah sakit" Kibum berujar masih dengan tatapan mata mengarah pada dongsaengnya yang sudah sepenuhnya menutupkan mata. Satu hal yang Kibum tau tetapi kedua orang tuanya tak tau, Kyuhyun selalu mengalami masa sulit ketika diharuskan untuk praktek atau mendapatkan materi kuliah di area rumah sakit.

Tuan Kim menghembuskan nafas berat. "baiklah. Tapi besok pagi aku akan tetap membawanya ke rumah sakit".

Setelah menyetujui keputusan kepala rumah tangga, Kibum memutuskan untuk menggendong Kyuhyun ke kamarnya. Sebelum Kibum mulai berjalan, dia meminta appanya untuk juga merawat luka eommanya, mengingat wanita yang paling dicintainya itu tadi juga terkena cambuk.

"Bummie" ucap lirih Kyuhyun dalam gendongan Kibum yang sedang menaiki tangga rumah mereka.

"hm" gumam Kibum. Dia sudah menduga kembarannya itu belum sepenuhnya terlelap.

"temani aku tidur malam ini, ne?" Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukan tangannya di leher Kibum. mencari kehangatan dan kenyamanan di punggung namja yang selalu menjadi sosok hero bagi dirinya.

"hem" jawaban Kibum sambil mengangguk. Tak menunggu lima detik berlalu, Kibum sudah mendengar dengkuran halus dari arah punggungnya. Dia tau betapa dongsaengnya itu sudah bertahan menahan kantuk dan ketakutannya akan rumah sakit.

.

 _Matahari sudah menunjukkan senjanya. Dari tanah yang memantulkan warna jingga langit, terdapat siluet seseorang yang sedang berjalan dan menggendong orang lain dibelakang punggungnya. Dari sinar yang terpantul dalam wajahnya, jelas nampak terlihat sebuah luka lebam di salah satu pipinya._

" _Bummie..gomawo" ucap lirih namja mungil yang ada di balik gendongannya. Kyuhyun mengecangkan kedua tangannya yang melingkar erat di leher Kibum._

" _hem" samar Kibum mengangguk. Dia sebenarnya merasa tercekik dengan tingkah tangan dongsaengnya. Tapi hatinya benar-benar menghangat dan itu menjalar pada seluruh tubuhnya._

 _Dua anak berumur delapan tahun itu kembali diam dalam perjalanan mereka dari taman ke rumah mereka._

" _Bummie, pengadilan itu apa?" Kyuhyun bergumam dengan matanya yang sudah tertutup. Dia memang mengantuk. Tapi kalimat yang tadi diucapkan hyungnya saat membelanya di depan anak-anak yang membulinya terus terngiang di otaknya. 'aku akan melaporkan tindakan nakal kalian ke pengadilan. Kalian akan diadili oleh hakim dan diberi hukuman.'_

" _kau tidak akan mengerti" Khas jawaban dari Kibum. Dia tidak ingin bertele-tele menjelaskan pada kembarannya itu, jika pada akhirnya Kyuhyun tetap tidak akan mengerti. Selain itu, dia malas membuka mulut, karena lebam di pipinya akan semakin terasa ngilu._

 _Kyuhyun membuka mata dan mengerucutkan mulutnya. "kalau hakim itu apa?"_

 _Kibum menghembuskan nafas. Seharusnya dia sadar, Kyuhyun tidak akan berhenti bertanya sebelum puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan. "orang yang memutuskan hukuman apa yang akan diterima"_

" _hm.." Kyuhyun mengangguk angguk dan kembali mencari posisi nyaman dalam gendongan sang hyung._

 _Kibum hanya diam. Jujur, dia tidak yakin anak yang seumuran dengannya itu paham dengan ucapannya._

" _appa juga hakim?"_

 _Benar dugaan Kibum. Kyuhyun tidak begitu paham mengenai siapa dan apa yang dimaksud dengan hakim."anni"sebuah ringisan keluar dari mulutnya karena ngilu yang dirasakannya._

" _lalu kenapa appa suka memberi hukuman?"_

" _appa suka memberi hukuman karena kita nakal. Bukan berarti appa seorang hakim, karena hukum tidak harus diputuskan oleh hakim, Kyunnie.."sampai disini Kibum merasa geram. Kembarannya itu tidak berhenti bertanya sedangkan ngilu di pipinya semakin terasa._

 _Kyuhyun di balik gendongannya hanya terkikik mendengar hyung yang datar nada saat bicara itu terdengar kesal. "setelah ini kita juga akan terkena hukuman dari appa karena meninggalkan kursi rodaku di taman"._

.

Tbc

.

 **Selamat buat Leeteuk, Heechul dan Kyuhyun for being ranked The** **Top 3 Idol Hosts Of 2016. Selamat juga buat Shindong yang sudah selesai wamil hari ini.** Jujur, aku bukan K-Pop lovers. Aku lebih mengarah ke J-pop, anime, cosplay dan sejenisnya. Tapi jangan diragukan, I was , I am E.L.F and I will be E.L.F. di Korea yang aku ikuti juga ngga jauh-jauh dari kata "Super Junior".khikhikhi. Jadi maaf kalo kadang bahasa Korea ku amburadul.

Desember nya KiHyun sudah hampir selesai. Ff ini akan aku update awal Februari. Sampai ketemu di ff '..isn't you..is you' ku di bulan Januari.

Balesan Review:

Cuttiekyu94: yang dua mungkin nanti kalo yang satu udah end. Meski itu mungkin masih . aamiin. Aku sedikit lupa judulnya, sweet police kalo ngga salah ya? Aku nunggu ff itu .

Meimeimayra: iya sih, bener nanggung. Tapi sekali ff ini ngga dibuat oneshot, ngga akan bisa dihentikan dengan lebih paksa. Ini sudah dilanjut, dengan kata lain, ff ini tidak akan berakhir sampai benar-benar end.

Michhazz: ini lanjut dengan chapter lebih panjang dari .

Okaocha: ini dilanjut. Ah~jadi kebayang puppy eyesnya Donghae. Terakhir lihat pas di mvnya _growing pains_.

Desviana407: Kyuhyun Cuma pengen membantu temennya. Jiwa sosialnya tinggi. hehe. Soalnya ngga sengaja aku sering keinget inisial orang-orang yang ngereview ff ku. Akhirnya meskipun di tempat berbeda (aff dan ffn) aku jadi menyangkut pautkan orang satu dengan yang lainnya yang punya inisial hampir sama. Salam kenal ya~. Ff yang ada di aff kemungkinan besar aku lanjut bulan januari. Jujur, buat cerita hurt, angst atau sejenisnya tidak mudah ternyata. Ditambah aku cuma penulis amatiran. Apalagi aku sering ngga tega nulis babykyu yang .

Jihyunelf: ini sudah di next

Sparkyubum: lho, kamu ngga sekolah di Indo? Iya, memang belum terlalu ketebak di chapter pertama kemarin. Mulai ketebak di chapter ini. Hm~gimana ya mengungkapkan perasaannya Kyuhyun. Perasaan menjadi si bungsu yang paling kurang dan yang paling nakal ini aku inspirasi dari seseorang. Dia merasa menjadi paling jauh dari orangtua dan dia hanya bergantung pada satu orang yang paling dipercaya. Kalau disini aku buat Kyuhyun bergantung pada Kibum. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, Kibum sendiri juga berubah. Membuat Kyuhyun juga ikut berubah. Selain itu ini kejadian ini juga terinspirasi dari salah satu pasangan kembar yang aku amati. Si bungsu bahkan sudah tidak dekat dengan eommanya sejak kecil karena dia sering sakit-sakitan dan tidak mau minum ASI.

Sofyanayunita1: sudah lanjut sippppp…

Yuniimnida18: genre apa yang dimaksud paling disukai? Family nya atau crime nya?

Nurani506: memang terlihatnya Kibum melindungi Kyuhyun. Tapi yang sebenarnya, mereka berdua saling melindungi.

Yong Do Jin316: aku justru suka loh dikasih kritik. Soalnya aku memang ngga bisa dalam hal menulis. Makanya, makasih berat buat kritikannya. Dichapter pertama kemarin memang sengaja aku buat ngga meluas jalan ceritanya. Soalnya takut-takut aku ngga bisa ngelanjutin ff ini. Momen KiHyun nya memang aku buat sedikit. Memang sengaja. Niat awal setiap chapter akan aku tambah kadar Kihyun's moments nya. Biar semakin eratnya persaudaraan mereka semakin terasa. Aku tunggu kritik buat chapter 2 ya..

Atik1125: ini lanjut..kamu KiHyun shipper kah?

Diahretno: hehe. Hampir satu bulan baru bisa dilanjut.

Kim/Annishi692: menistakan? Haha. Kenapa beberapa waktu ini aku sering denger kata itu ya? Di sosmed, di tv dan di km. haha. Jangan hukum aku karena sedikit menistakan suamimu..

Erka: aku juga suka KiHyun twins..pokoknya aku itu KiHyun dan WonKyu shipper..

Shofie Kim: wah, selamat dan terimakasih sudah bisa menebak hint ku . senengnya~ tentang kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba ada di kamar dan apa yang akan diberikan Donghae sudah ada di chapter ini. Aku tunggu juga _hint_ di chapter ini yang berhasil kamu tebak~

Angel sparkyu: sudah lanjut..

Rain: iya..memang sengaja aku ambangin kaya .

Retnoelf: makasih pujiannya ini sudah dilanjut

Lupanama: iya..ini sudah dilanjut. Memang sudah jarang banget, makanya aku sering bolak balik baca ff yang sama demi melampiaskan kekangenan terhapan KiHyun brothership.

Dewi leitte: makasih pujiaanya memang jiwa sosialnya Kyuhyun besar. Sebagai anak yang lebih tua memang harus bisa ngemong adeknya.

Iffanur: fighting! Makasih buat segala dukungannya. Aku bener-bener ngga pede dalam hal nulis soalnya. Karena yang sebenarnya, aku lebih pede dalam hal .ini dilanjut..sekali lagi terimakasih banyak buat dukungannya :*

Abelkyu: ini lanjutt..aku juga suka brothershipnya KiHyun..

Rheyna: sudah dilanjut

Ailedachangkyu: aku juga suka..ini sudah dilanjut.. juga suka changkyu kah? Sabar ya..bentar lagi ada momen nya Changmin dan Kyuhyun..mungkin beberapa chapter lagi

Kikhyu: ini sudah lanjutt

Fatmawatiyustika: mereka sebenarnya saling sadar kalau ngga bisa hidup tanpa ada satu yang lainnya berada di sampingnya. Tapi semakin dewasa, meskipun kembar, mereka pasti punya kehidupan masing-masing. Itu yang membuat mereka semakin jauh. Ditambah beberapa kejadian terkadang membuat mereka semakin menjauh.

Hwang635: sudah lanjut nihhh…

Yuyu: aaahhhhhh..senengnya kalau ada yang antusssiiiaasss..:D maaf, baru bisa update cerita nya memang manis, soalnya aku kasih gula. Hehe.

Ladyelf11: kerasa banget ya gantungnya? Ini sudah dilanjut..

Emon el: ragu mau ngelanjutin mon..bener deh, sumpah. Takut ngga bisa sampe ending. Buat Kyuhyun sama Minho nya juga belum bisa dilanjut. Mungkin cm selingan. Soalnya ini juga ff nya . bikin kamu kecewa banget ya? Sebenernya aku pengen lanjut banget loh sama ff fantasi. Tapi menggambarkan dunia fantasi itu . Kamu punya saran ngga, biar lebih mudah mendeskripsikan genre absurd seperti itu? Aku juga pernah buat cerita tentang matematika, tapi menyerah karena kesulitan mendeskripsikan. Huhu. Padahal greget banget.

Sparkyunee13: haha. Aku cob abaca ulang pake versi 'bensin' kamu. Dan hasilnya begini 'Dalam waktu yang sama, di tempat yang berbeda, orang yang mereka bicarakan sedang sibuk dengan bensinnya. Mungkin efek dari dia ngantuk?'. Hahahaha. Kamu memang beneran ngantuk banget kayaknya.

Nikmah444: iya, bener banget. Ini sering kejadian pada salah satu pasangan kembar yang aku amati. Mereka hidup terpisah. Tapi kalo satunya sakit, hampir dapat dipastikan satunya pasti ikut sakit. Ko bisa gitu ya?

Chae121: makasih pujiannya..ini sudah dilanjut


	3. Chapter 3

Tak tau harus memulai menyapa kembali dengan mengucap apa. Haruskah aku bilang 'annyeong', 'hai', 'maaf'? yang jelas aku benar-benar minta maaf karena baru bisa update. Lewat lebih dari satu bulan dari masa yang aku janjikan. Hiatus ngga pake acara ngomong dulu, tapi jujur aku lagi ngga ada waktu buat nulis ff. Jangankan nulis ff, tugas akhir ku aja terbengkalai. Semua karena pekerjaan yang setiap aku kira akan berkurang, tapi justru bertambah. Apalagi aku kerja dan kuliah di dua kota berbeda (dengan jarak tempuh 5 jam). Aku jadi benar-benar ngga ada waktu. Huft. Tapi tenang aja, kemarin aku ngga sepenuhnya hiatus kok, aku sudah mengetik hingga ending ff twins(knock out), Cuma belum di edit. Khikhikhi. Jadi aku ngga akan menghiatuskan ff ini lagi. Akhir pembukaanku: Selamat menikmati

.

.

Twins

.

Knock Out

.

Kyuhyun tersentak dari tidurnya dibarengi dengan ringisan karena merasakan nyeri yang tiba-tiba. Dia lupa bahwa kakinya sedang dalam keadaan tak baik-baik saja, sehingga tidur dengan posisi tenang menjadi suatu keharusan. Dilirik kakinya yang sudah berbalut perban elastis dan ditempatkan di atas dua tumpukan bantal.

Matanya mengedar ke samping tempat tidur king size nya yang sudah kosong. Bukankah tadi malam Kibum sudah berjanji untuk menemaninya tidur? Atensinya kemudian berubah pada jendela dengan korder yang sudah terbuka dan jam dinding di atasnya. Sudah hampir tengah hari. Pantas, anak rajin itu sudah bangun. Atau itu karena Kyuhyun sendiri yang terlalu malas. Tapi dia sedang sakit bukan, jadi tak masalah bangun siang.

"aku sedang sakit ya?" matanya menerang menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Kyuhyun membencinya. Membenci ketika dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun seperti saat ini, seperti masa lalu dan mungkin akan juga sama pada suatu masa yang akan datang.

Kyuhyun menyerngit ngilu ketika dia mencoba berdiri. Tapi itu tak membuatnya untuk kembali berbaring. Dengan langkah tertatih, meringis ngilu dan berpegangan pada apapun Kyuhyun mencoba berjalan keluar kamar.

Perlahan menuruni tangga dan satu kata yang terpintas menggambarkan keadaan rumahnya –sepi-. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas. Meskipun selama seumur hidupnya telah dihabiskannya di rumah megah ini, tapi dirinya tidak pernah bisa terbiasa dengan keadaan tak hangat di dalamnya. Terkesan dingin, atau kadang justru memanas seperti semalam.

Dia mengarahkan kakinya ke arah pintu kamar orang tuanya. Perlahan masuk, dan seperti dugaanya, eommanya sedang tidur dengan memiringkan tubuhnya. "eomma.." panggil lirihnya ketika dia sudah duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil menatap sayu wajah eommanya yang sudah mulai menua. "pasti sakit.." _._ yang dimaksud Kyuhyun adalah luka di punggung eommanya karena cambukan sang suami. "mianhae.." dikecupnya dahi yeoja yang sudah melahirkannya. Puas memandangi wajah sang eomma dengan perasaan bersalah, Kyuhyun kembali berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar milik keduaorangtuannya.

Tepat setelah pintu kamar terdengar tertutup, airmata menetes di ujung mata nyonya Kim. satu, dua, hingga akhirnya mengalir tanpa jeda. Membuat isakan yang harus dia tahan agar Kyuhyun yang mungkin masih berada di luar kamarnya tak mendengar tangisannya. _Jangan ucapkan kata itu, chagi..bukan kau yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Mianhae sayang..mian.._

Nyonya Kim ingin merangkul anak bungsunya itu. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Dia terlalu malu pada Kyuhyun meski hanya sekedar menatap mata berwarna karamel yang diwariskannya darinya.

.

Setelah selesai dengan acaranya berkunjung ke kamar orangtuanya untuk meminta maaf, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya -masih dengan tertatih- menuju meja makan. "ahjumma.." Kyuhyun tersenyum menyapa Shim ahjumma yang sedang sibuk dengan acara memasak untuk makan siang.

"ah, nde tuan muda. Anda sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaan kaki anda?" dan Shim ahjumma selalu menjadi yang pertama menanyakan keadaannya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi makan. "tidak perlu cemas, ahjumma. Besok atau lusa mungkin sudah bisa lepas perban. Hm..tapi sepertinya aku akan cepat sembuh jika keinginan perutku segera dikabulkan" Kyuhyun tertawa garing menunjukkan jejeran gigi putihnya.

"baiklah. Saya akan menyiapkannya. Apa anda juga ingin saya buatkan susu coklat?" tanya ahjumma sembari kembali melanjutnya acara memasaknya.

"hem" Kyuhyun mengangguk antuas. "juga ramen porsi besar"

"tapi-"

"ayolah ahjumma..mumpung appa dan Kibum tidak ada di rumah.." Kyuhyun hendak bermanja dengan mengayunkan kakinya, namun sesaat nyeri langsung menjalari kakinya.

Shim Ahjumma tersenyum, lucu melihat polah sang majikan bungsu yang sebenarnya. Dia yang sudah lama bekerja di kediaman Kim, sangat tau watak dan sifat setiap anggota keluarga Kim. Jika Kibum atau tuan Kim ada di rumah, sudah dipastikan Kyuhyun tak akan mungkin diperbolehkan untuk mengkonsumsi makanan instan tersebut. Kyuhyun akan dipaksa untuk memakan sayuran yang bahkan tak jarang dia lihat sang tuan muda bungsu kesulitan menelannya. "baiklah tuan muda".

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Shim ahjumma dari arah ruang makan. Shim ahjumma yang begitu hangat. Ah, eomma nya yang sebenarnya juga begitu hangat jika tidak disibukkan dengan kegiatan diluar rumahnya. Jadi, bolehkah Kyuhyun berharap suatu saat nanti dia bisa melihat eommanya sedang sibuk memasak di dapur? Kyuhyun tersenyum sepah, mengejek pada angan-angan kosongnya. Hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi pada keluarganya.

Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunannya. Diamatinya Shim ahjumma yang tersenyum sambil melihat handphone ditengah acara memasaknya. "apakah ada kabar menggemberikan sehingga ahjumma terus tersenyum seperti itu?"

"hanya sebuah kabar dari Changmin, tuan muda.." Shim ahjumma memang barusaja mendapatkan pesan chatting dari anak semata wayangnya yang sedang menempuh pendidikan keguruan di salah satu universitas di luar kota Seoul. "Changmin sedang berada di Seoul sekarang" ada raut bangga pada yeoja yang sudah mengabdikan diri lebih dari separuh hidupnya di keluarga terpandang Kim, melihat anaknya akhirnya dapat menempuh jalan menuju mimpinya.

"Changmin di Seoul?" ada raut keterkejutan dari wajah pucat Kyuhyun.

Shim ahjumma kemudian memasukkan kembali handphone nya dalam saku, berjalan menuju meja makan dengan baki berisi semangkok ramen dan segelas susu cokelat. "Ne, dia sedang magang menjadi guru di Dong Bang Elementary School". Shim ahjumma menunjukkan sebuah foto di layar handphonenya kepada Kyuhyun. Sebuah foto seorang namja yang sedang berjongkok dikerubungi anak-anak kecil seolah berebut mengambil posisi foto paling dekat dengannya. Senyum begitu lebar tersungging di setiap wajah yang terpampang dalam foto, membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar juga ikut tersenyum.

"Changmin di Seoul tapi sama sekali tak menghubungiku" Kyuhyun kembali menyerahkan handphone Shim ahjumma pada pemiliknya "sepertinya dia masih marah padaku" Kyuhyun memaksakan dirinya untuk terenyum. Menunjukkan rasa sakit bukanlah ekspresi yang seharusnya ditunjukkan oleh namja yang sudah menginjak umur dewasa seperti dirinya. "aku akan kembali ke kamar." Kyuhyun memilih beranjak dari kursi dan mulai berjalan kembali menuju tangga.

"makanannya, tuan muda?"

"ahjumma makan saja." dan Kyuhyun berbalik "ah, sekalian tolong bangunkan eomma untuk makan siang". Kyuhyun memaksa untuk tersenyum sebelum kembali berjalan.

Shim ahjumma hanya bisa memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang berjalan dengan kaki pincangnya. Harus dia akui dia kelepasan bicara. Dirinya terlalu senang melihat foto yang dikirimkan Changmin hingga terlupa seperti apa sekarang hubungan anak semata wayangnya itu dengan anak bungsu majikannya.

'Changminie, kau tak ingin mengabarkan pada Kyuhyun bahwa kau sedang ada di Seoul?'

Di seberang line, Changmin hanya bisa terdiam menatap balasan dari eommanya. Matanya kembali mengarah mengamati siswa-siswanya yang sedang bermain air di kolam renang dangkal. Dirinya terus tersenyum melihat polah unik mereka, seperti berlomba siapa yang paling lama dapat menahan nafas dalam air atau mereka yang mencoba duduk di atas pelampung dan berakhir kembali tercebur dalam air.

Dia tidak pernah berhenti bersyukur dapat mengambil jalan seperti apa yang dia cita-citakan sejak kecil. Namun terkadang terselip rasa sedih karena tak bisa menikmati ini semua bersama sahabatnya. Dia sadar, hal yang dipermasalahkannya dengan Kyuhyun selama ini bukanlah sesuatu yang rumit. Hanya pertengkaran karena janji masa kecil yang tak bisa ditepati. Namun ketika keadaan yang memisahkan serta waktu yang terlampau berlalu untuk mengucap maaf, maka kerengganganlah yang akan hadir sebagai pengisi.

 **Flashback on**

" _kau bodoh, Kim!" Changmin berdiri terkejut masih tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan sahabat yang sedang duduk di sampingnya._

" _jika yang kau maksud adalah Kim Kibum, anak itu memang sangat bodoh" Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, seolah memberikan ekspresi ketertakpercayaan._

" _Kibum memang bodoh. Tapi kau, kau jauh lebih bodoh dan tolol! Apa tadi kau bilang? Melepaskan beasiswa itu hanya karena orangtua kolot-"_

" _Shim Changmin!" Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, menatap tajam Changmin yang sebelumnya duduk di sampingnya "orangtua kolot yang kau maksud itu adalah orangtuaku! Kau tidak berhak mengatai mereka. Bahkan tanpa appa, kau tidak akan bisa melanjutkan sekolahmu hingga sekarang!"_

" _jadi kau mengungkit tentang jasa sekarang, hah? Aku akui berkat kebaikan tuan Kim padaku, aku yang hanya seorang anak pembantu bisa menjadi sekarang, semua berkat campur tangan tuan Kim!" Changmin menghembuskan nafas mengatur emosi, ketika melihat mata sahabatnya itu mulai berair. "tapi kau jelas tau bukan sisi kepahlawan tuan Kim yang sekarang kita bahas disini." Changmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun, meminta sahabatnya itu untuk kembali duduk di bangku taman "Kau sahabatku, dan tuan Kim adalah appa dari sahabatku."_

 _Kyuhyun sudah mulai terisak di hadapan Changmin._

 _Changmin menghapus airmata di pipi pucat orang yang disayanginya. "kyuhyun ah, kau berhak menentukan jalanmu sendiri. Bukan karena alasan Kibum memilih melepaskan mimpinya, kau jadi ikut-ikutan sepertinya. Kibum memang memilih melepaskan beasiswanya di bidang hukum, tapi dia masih dapat bertahan hingga dapat kembali memperoleh beasiswa di bidang kedokteran. Tapi aku jelas tau dirimu, Kyuhyun. Kau memang mempunyai otak sebelas duabelas dengan saudaramu itu. Tapi kau adalah tipe seseorang yang hanya akan belajar jika itu atas kemauanmu sendiri. Otakmu akan menolak segala bentuk informasi yang dipaksakan untuk masuk."_

 _Kyuhyun sadar, Changmin adalah sahabat yang paling mengerti dirinya. memang benar apa yang dikatakan namja dengan julukan tiang tersebut. Jelas masih diingatnya, bagaimana bahasa China atau bahasa Jepang sangat mudah masuk dalam otaknya daripada bahasa inggris. Padahal dirinya hanya belajar sendiri kedua bahasa asing itu. Sedangkan untuk bahasa inggris, sang appa memberikan tutor padanya. "appa menginginkannya.."_

 _Changmin kembali mulai tak bisa kembali menahan emosinya "kau kan bisa menolaknya, kyu.. kita jelas tau ini bukan yang kau harapkan. Ini bukan mimpi yang kau inginkan sejak kecil"_

" _kita sudah tertalu tua untuk membicarakan mimpi."_

 _Sekarang giliran Changmin yang berdiri dari bangku taman "terserah kau saja. berbicara dengan orang sekeras batu sepertimu tidak akan ada gunanya. Seperti yang kau bilang, kau sudah terlalu tua, sudah dewasa untuk dapat memilih mana yang terbaik. Besok aku akan kembali ke asrama. Libur semesterku sudah hampir selesai" dan Changmin akhirnya memilih beranjak dari bangku taman, meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Mungkin yang dibutuhkan Kyuhyun sekarang adalah waktu untuk merenung sendiri. Namun baru beberapa langkah, terdengar suara Kyuhyun yang mulai parau karena menangis._

" _aku yakin Kibum sebenarnya belum melupakan mimpinya. Dia hanya sudah menguburnya. Untuk itu-" Kyuhyun terisak "-untuk itu aku akan melindungi itu (mimpinya)." Inilah salah satu alasan kuat Kyuhyun sehingga memilih melepaskan mimpinya, bukan hanya karena ketakutannya kepada sang appa, tapi juga karena alasan yang sama seperti Changmin -menyadarkan seseorang untuk kembali pada mimpinya-. "aku akan mengikuti kemauan appa untuk masuk fakultas kedokteran. Paling tidak, aku bisa dekat dengan Kibum dan mencoba untuk terus menyadarkannya."_

" _dia bahkan sudah tak mempan diingatkan dengan mulut olehku bahkan olehmu" Changmin akhirnya memilih kembali berbalik menatap sahabatnya. Menatap greget pada kekeras kepalaan Kyuhyun._

" _aku akan mengingatkannya dengan tindakan" Kyuhyun menatap mata Changmin penuh keyakinan. "aku yakin suatu saat nanti dia akan sadar"_

 _Changmin hanya bisa terdiam di tampatnya. Dia tak ingin melepaskan tangan sahabat yang sedang membutuhkannya, tapi bahkan diberi nasihat pun tak akan dihiraukan oleh Kyuhyun. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk mengorbankan mimpinya, melupakan janji kecil mereka berdua._

 **Flashback off**

.

Kyuhyun menyerngit heran ketika dilihatnya appa dan satu-satunya saudaranya pulang bebarengan ketika dia barusaja menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Suatu kebetulankah atau mereka memang mempunyai kepentingan bersama hari ini? "kalian darimana?"

Kedua pasang mata yang barusaja datang itu langsung mengarah ke mata cokelat Kyuhyun. Diam untuk beberapa saat, tak ada yang ingin menjawab pertanyaan.

"cepat naik ke kamarmu dan tidur" ini adalah jawaban dari tuan Kim diikuti dengan menghilangnya tubuhnya di balik pintu kamarnya bersama sang istri.

Kyuhyun kembali berjalan naik ke atas tangga mengekori Kibum. "Kibum, kalian darimana?"

Kibum berhenti di depan pintu kamarnya yang berada di samping kamar saudara kembarnya. Kyuhyun tidak akan berhenti bertanya jika belum mendapatkan jawaban, sifat Kyuhyun yang seperti ini Kibum jelas tau. Tapi bolehkah untuk kali ini dia kabur. Jika dia bisa jujur, dia ingin menjelaskan semuanya, akan jauh terasa lebih melegakan. Tapi sayangnya dia tak bisa, lebih tepatnya tak boleh mengungkapkan semuanya. "aku lelah". Sama seperti orangtuanya, Kibum lebih memilih menghindar dengan menghilangkan diri di balik pintu kamar.

Di balik pintu, Kibum merosotkan dirinya. Tubuhnya lelah, itu benar. Kakinya sudah tak punya tenaga untuk menopang semua yang dia ketahui hari ini. Andai dia bisa secengeng Kyuhyun, dia ingin air mata menetes dari matanya. Andai mulutnya dapat mengungkapkan segala isi hatinya seperti Kyuhyun, dia ingin berteriak sangat keras. Hingga dunia mendengar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Di kamar sebelah, Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di ujung tempat tidur. Otaknya mencari jawaban tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "argghh.." Kyuhyun merasakan ngilu di kakinya. Sepertinya dia memang sudah harus mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Diangkatnya kakinya ke atas tumpukan bantal dan kepalanya mulai direbahkan sebelum sebuah pesan masuk ke handphonenya. Satu pesan dari Donghae.

'kau sudah selesai mempelajarinya?'

Kyuhyun tau yang dimaksud Donghae adalah buku berisi laporan keuangan yang diberikan Donghae kemarin. Sepertinya malam ini dia akan begadang lagi.

Kling~

Satu pesan masuk lagi. Kali ini sebuah foto diikuti sebuah pesan dibawahnya. 'ini adalah kesempatan untuk kita'. dibukanya foto yang dikirim dari orang yang sama. Sebuah gambar tentang akan diadakannya _open discuss_ mengenai masalah beasiswa.

Gelora mulai kembali membakar Kyuhyun. Bukankah semua sudah semakin jelas? Dia hanya perlu bertahan sebentar lagi dan berusaha lebih keras. Kembali diturunkannya kaki dari atas ranjang dan beranjak menuju meja belajar yang diatasnya tergeletak tas kampusnya. Mengeluarkan buku laporan keuangan dan mulai mempelajarinya.

.

Kibum masih bertahan dengan tubuhnya yang masih bersandar di balik pintu kamarnya meski beberapa jam sudah berlalu. Matanya kosong menatap gelap kamarnya.

" _Bummie.."_

Mata sekelam malam itu akhirnya mendapatkan kembali fokusnya ketika sebuah suara menyeruak di telinganya. Dilihatnya dua balita yang berada di atas ranjangnya. Kyuhyun balita sedang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kecil Kibum yang sedang tertidur.

" _Kyunnie mimpi buluk.. Kyunnie tidul disini malam ini, ne?"_

 _Kibum kecil yang sudah mulai sadar dari tidurnya langsung menarik tubuh gempal kembarannya ke dalam selimut. Di dekapnya erat tubuh Kyuhyun kecil._

" _nanti kalo Bummie juga mimpi buluk, Bummie juga boleh kok tidul baleng Kyunnie.. Pasti mimpinya ngga akan datang lagi_."

 _Kibum hanya diam menanggapi ocehan saudaranya bukan._

 _Cup. Kyuhyun kecil mencium hidung Kibum kecil. " Jaljayo Bummie.."_

Perlahan Kibum berdiri dari duduk diamnya. Dia akan menagih ucapan Kyuhyun semasa kecil. Kibum membuka pelan pintu kamar kembarannya. Takut-takut kalau ternyata Kyuhyun belum tidur dan justru menagih jawaban dari pertanyaan yang sebelumnya dilontarkan untuknya. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun sedang ada di kursi belajarnya, dengan kepala diletakkan di atas sebuah buku dan mata terpejam.

Kibum tersenyum tipis mengamati wajah terlelap di hadapannya. Meskipun saat ini dirinya dan Kyuhyun sudah besar, tapi wajah polos ketika tidur itu selalu menjadi penghangat hatinya. Meski Kibum bahkan tak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa hubungan antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun nantinya, dia ingin selalu ada di samping Kyuhyun.

Kibum mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati ke atas tempat tidur. Kaki berbalut perban itu diletakkan di atas bantal tinggi. Setelah itu dia perlahan merangkak ke atas kasur dan memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun. Dikecupnya ujung hidung Kyuhyun seperti yang dilakukan dongsaengnya itu semasa kecil. Matanya mulai terpejam. Biarkan Kibum memdapatkan mimpi indahnya malam ini. Berharap kenyataan berat yang harus dipikulnya akan menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk ketika dia bangun besok pagi. _Jaljayo Kyunnie.._

Setelah Kibum benar-benar terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya, Kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya. Menemukan tubuhnya yang didekap erat oleh Kibum dan perlahan tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap pipi sang hyung. _Kenapa kau menangis saat tertidur, Bummie?_. Dan tanpa sadar, airmata Kyuhyun ikut menetes.

.

Tbc

.

Ini chapter pemanasan. Lama tidak berkutat dengan untaian kalimat, jadi agak ribet ketika membuat deskripsi. Maaf jika kualitasnya menurun. Makasih berat buat yang selalu comment atau PM.

Dari awal, aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya? Jadi sekarang ijinkan aku untuk sedikit mendekatkan diri dengan kalian. Niatnya mau pakai nama panggilan. Tapi karena si Ann pernah menyebutkan identitas asliku di salah satu comment, aku putuskan pakai real name. Namaku Vica. Dan bagi kalian yang tau akun fb atau wattpadku, maka kalian akan tau nama panjangku. Jadi jangan panggil aku writer ya? Apalagi author. Jujur, in real life nya aku seorang kedal. Ngga bisa ngomong 'r'. Jadi rasanya seperti dipanggil wliter atau authol. Hihihi. Akhir salam, sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya

Balesan review:

All guests: makasih sudah mengingatkan dan maaf telat. Khikhikhi.

Mikhaela Zivanna Kim: kamu beneran hiatus kah? Ayo muncul, ff kihyun sudah hampir punah

AlifiaR2012: makasih sudah nunggu. Masihkah ini ff ditunggu sampai sekarang (?)

Fuyuhime Ryuu: hm, yoroshiku ne Ryuu-san ganbarimasu! Sankyu~

sparkyuNee13: hwaiting! Jawabannya ada di chapter berikutnya. ditunggu saja

LittleEvil19: ini bukan ff mahasiswa ko..Cuma ambil latar belakang di kampus. Nanti ke belakangnya akan jarang ada hal yang bersangkut paut dengan kampus. Ini keputusan mendadak, soalnya aku di tengah pembuatan cerita kehilangan jejak dua narasumber aktivis mahasiswa. Huuwwwaaaa…

Dewiangel: dua chapter di depan memang aku buat tegang, beberapa chapter berikutnya aku buat agak lempeng untuk sebelum mencapai klimaks (?). ntahlah, aku ngga bisa dan ngga paham tentang 'bagaimana membuat cerita'. Yang aku tau Cuma ngetik. Khikhikhi.

Dewi leitte: jawabannya akan mulai terbongkar dari chapter ini dan kedepan.

Emon204: Emon~ Emon~ Emon~ aku panggil tiga kali ngga muncul ini kamu hiatus kah? Cepetan balik, aku kangen ff kamu.

Kyuna: iya..aku juga suka ff Kihyun kembar. Sayangnya sekarang sudah langka. Huhuhu.

Lalololo: sudah dilanjut

Nurani506: makasih udah comment :*

Angel sparkyu: jawabannya sudah mulai terkuak

Abelkyu: mungkin di chapter ini kamu bisa menebak Kyuhyun dulu sakit apa?

Rain: ini bahkan sudah .

Choding: ini sudah dilanjut. Maaf telat… makasih atas dukungannya

Yong Do Jin 316: aku pernah lihat akun kamu di wattpad ya? Ini sudah dilanjuttt

Ladyelf11: ini mulai dilanjut lagi

Sheeha89: bukan sadis menurutku appanya.. hanya tiap orang punya pemikirannya sendiri-sendiri. Percaya, bahkan seorang teroris saja punya kepercayaan yang dianggapnya benar. meski kepercayaan itu dianggap orang lain sebagai sesuatu yang sangat kejam.

Michazz: makasih buat review mu yang super duper puanjjaannngggg..semua pertanyaan kamu itu mulai terjawab di chapter ini

Kyuchoco13: buat apa uang dana itu? nah, ini comment yang aku tunggu-tunggu. Hahahaha. Jempol lah buat kamu.

Readlight: yaps, bener banget. Kamu keren bisa nebak kenapa mereka beda semester. Itu karena Kyuhyun pernah sakit. Aku males mendeskripsikan ini di cerita, bikin panjang cerita aja. Hehe. Makanya aku biarkan reader menebak sendiri. Kamu kereeen

Siyohyyuncho: mohon selalu dukungannya untuk aku bisa melanjutkan ff ini sampai end..

Atik1125: maaf ya kalo aku buat deskripsi cerita terlalu rumit. Aku memang dikenal orang sebagai seseorang yang rumit. Baik dari pemikiran dan lisan. Jadi mohon dimaafkan. Maaf juga bikin kamu bolak-balik baca chapter berikutnya.

Sparkyucho0: yaps. Betul bangeets

Sparkyubum: makasih buat review kamu yang super duper panjang. mohon dukungannya untuk terus melanjut ff ini. Semoga masih berkenan membacanya. Hehehe.

Desviana407: ini sudah dilanjut. Maaf sudah nunggu lama banget. Hiks hiks.

Nikmah444: kamu punya akun wattpad kah? Kayaknya aku pernah tau kamu deh

Awaelfkyu13: yang sebenarnya Kyuhyun adalah anak bungsu yang cengeng. Tapi dia berubah menjadi seorang mahasiswa dengan loyalitas tanpa batas, itu semua untuk Kibum. Wak, jangan-jangan kamu jenis mahasiswa kura-kura ya? Hahaha.

Atichata1803: ini udah lanjut. Maaaf sudah membuat kamu nunggu lama banget

Diahretno: semoga ngga lupa dan masih menunggu cerita ini. Maaf membuat lama .

Cuttiekyu94: aku kangen ff kamu , jangan hiatus jebaaalll

Meymeimayra: masa lalu dan masalah yang menerpa mereka mulai terjawab di chapter ini dan berikutnya


	4. Chapter 4

Berharap kalian menikmati cerita ini

.

Chapter 4

Twins (Knock Out)

.

Pagi ini Kyuhyun sengaja bangun pagi. Tujuannya adalah ingin segera ke apartemen Donghae untuk membahas kejanggalan-kejanggalan apa saja yang sudah ditemukannya pada laporan keuangan.

Namun sepertinya itu semua harus tertunda. Bagaimana dirinya akan membahas kasus penyelewengan dana, jika barang bukti yang dipunyanya tiba-tiba lenyap. Hilang di kamarnya dalam waktu semalam. Jika ini kasus pencurian, maka pencuri mana yang lebih memilih mencuri sebuah buku daripada semua peralatan game yang ada di kamarnya. Kecuali jika pencuri itu memang sengaja mengincar benda tersebut.

Dengan melihat perabotan-perabotan dalam kamar yang sama sekali tak ada perubahan posisi, Kyuhyun cukup bisa menebak siapa pelakunya. Dipenuhi kemarahan, namja yang sangat menjunjung kebenaran itu melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar.

Dentuman gebrakan pintu kamar Kyuhyun cukup membuat Shim ahjussi yang ada di lantai satu terkejut. Pasalnya dia tak pernah melihat tuan mudanya dengan raut wajah seperti itu. Mulutnya hanya bisa diam, dengan arah mata yang mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun menuruni tangga.

Tanpa mengindahkan kehadiran namja paruh baya berstatus pengatur taman rumah mewah mereka, Kyuhyun berjalan penuh amarah menuju kamar orangtua. Kosong. Kyuhyun kemudian melirik ke arah ruang makan. Sepi. Beralih ke ruang kerja appanya, nyatanya dikunci dan Kyuhyun yakin tak ada orang di ruangan tersebut.

"tuan besar dan nyonya besar sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, tuan" akhirnya Shim ahjussi memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara. Jujur, dia saat ini sangat takut dengan tatapan milik tuan termudanya tersebut. Tatapan yang sering ditemuinya pada Tuan Kim saat sedang marah.

"Kibum?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

"ada di bagasi" jawab Tuan Shim masih dengan tanda tanya besar tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kyuhyun langsung mengarahkan kakinya ke bagasi. Diedarkannya matanya mencari sosok kembarannya itu diantara beberapa mobil yang terparkir serta sebuah motor yang lama tak digunakan dan teronggok di pojok bagasi. Kibum ada disana.

"kembalikan buku itu"

Kibum hanya melirik sekilas Kyuhyun. Dia tentu terkejut melihat ekspresi kembarannya seperti itu, namun bukan Kibum namanya jika dia tidak bisa bersembunyi di balik wajah datarnya. "aku tidak tau". Kibum kembali mengotak-atik motornya yang sudah lama tak digunakan. Mencoba menstater untuk melihat hasil kerjanya sedari pagi.

Kyuhyun mengambil paksa kunci motor, meninta atensi Kibum "aku kehilangan barang di kamarku sendiri. Tidak ada pencuri yang masuk dan kau tidur di kamarku semalam." Kyuhyun mencoba menjabarkan situasi, berharap Kibum mengakui bahwa dialah pelakunya.

Kibum mencoba mengambil kunci motor dalam genggaman Kyuhyun, namun Kibum kalah cepat dengan gerakan elakan dari tangan kembarannya tersebut. Tak ingin berlama-lama menanggapi sikap kekanakan Kyuhyun, Kibum memberanikan diri menatap sepasang mata bulat yang sedang diliputi kemarahan.

Untuk beberapa detik mereka melakukan perang mata. Hingga Kibum cukup dikejutkan dengan mata Kyuhyun yang mulai memerah. Kibum hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas beratnya. "kembalikan itu" Kibum menengadahkan tangannya, meminta kunci motor yang dirampas Kyuhyun.

"kau berbohong, Kim. Aku bisa melihatnya. Kau tau semuanya, tapi kau masih menutupinya" untuk kali ini, Kyuhyun tak ingin menyerah dengan dirinya yang lembek dan cengeng. Untuk itu, dia masih kukuh dengan ekspresi marahnya meski matanya mulai berair.

 _Aku lelah_. Kibum menyerah dengan aksi 'kembalikan kunci motor' dan memilih berjalan ketika sebuah tangan menarik lengannya, meminta perhatian darinya.

"ada apa denganmu, Kibum? Katakan dengan lantang jika kau lelah. Ceritakan semua agar bebanmu berkurang. Kau bahkan menangis ketika tidur. Kau-"

"AKU LELAH DENGAN TINGKAHMU!" Kibum menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya dia tau sangat memperdulikannya. "aku mohon, biarkan semuanya seperti ini. Kau cukup diam."

Kyuhyun terhenyak. Kalimat terakhir Kibum begitu menyeriatkan permohonan. Kyuhyun juga tidak bodoh untuk mengartikan ucapan Kibum sebagai makna tersirat bahwa kembarannya tersebut telah mengetahui yang sebenarnya. "kau jelas sudah mengenalku dengan pasti, Kibum". ini adalah jawaban dari Kyuhyun mengenai dirinyan yang tidak akan berhenti sebelum semuanya terlihat jelas.

"kau juga sudah mengenalku dengan pasti, Kyuhyun"

Kembali, kedua pasang onix itu saling menatap dengan pandangan penuh ke-keukeuh-an terhadap pendirian masing-masing.

.

Knock Out

.

Ryeowook masih diam di kamarnya, menatap buku tabungannya dengan nominal yang tiba-tiba menggembung seperti celengan babi. Uang yang masuk dari rekening yang tak dikenalnya. Dia jelas tau, itu bukan berasal dari beasiswa yang mencair. Jumlah yang berkali-kali lipat lebih besar adalah alasan utamanya. Lagipula, jika itu adalah dana untuk kuliah, tidak mungkin hanya dia mahasiswa yang menerima.

"memandang tabungan kosong tidak akan membuat dana itu mengucur, hyung" Minho masuk ke dalam kamar mereka berdua dengan celana pendek, telanjang dada dan tangan yang mengusap-usap rambutnya dengan handuk. Dia baru saja selesai mandi.

"hem. Kau benar" Ryeowook memilih kembali memasukkan buku tabungannya ke dalam laci nakas, tak ingin membuat teman sekamar dan se-apartemen kecil mereka itu terkejut dengan jejeran angka yang ada di dalamnya. Mata Ryeowook beralih pada sebuah kalender di atas meja nakas. Sebuah lingkaran merah pada salah satu tanggal menjadi suatu penanda. _Hanya tinggal seminggu sebelum ujian susulan_. " kau sudah membayar uang praktek?"

"aku berharap bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu itu dengan anggukan, hyung." Minho tersenyum miris menanggapi pertanyaan yang ditelinganya terdengar seperti sebuah lelucon. Darimana dia mendapatkan uang sebesar itu. Tidak mungkin dia meminta orangtuanya di desa.

"aku masih memiliki sedikit simpanan uang. Kita bisa menggunakan itu dulu sembari menunggu dana beasiswa mencair" Ryeowook berdiri, ikut bersiap berangkat seperti Minho. Bukan berangkat kuliah, karena nyatanya mereka masih diskors. Mereka akan berangkat bekerja.

Muncul lipatan pada dahi Minho. "bukankah kemarin kau barusaja mengeluhkan rekeningmu yang hanya tinggal saldo terakhir, hyung?"

"ah, itu" Ryeowook gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan Minho "bukan uang dalam rekening. Hanya sedikit uang simpanan"

"benarkah?"

"hem". Ryeowook takut, itu jelas. Dia akan menggunakan uang yang sumbernya masih belum jelas. Tidak mungkin orangtua atau saudaranya yang mengirim, karena pada nyatanya dia sebatang kara. Namja mungil itu hanya seorang anak panti asuhan yang beruntung mendapatkan beasiswa di bidang kedokteran.

.

Knock Out

.

"mianhae" Kyuhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap Donghae dihadapannya yang sedang memasang wajah geramnya setelah mendengar dia menghilangkan satu-satunya bukti yang mereka punya.

"bagaimana bisa kau menghilangkannya, Kyuhyun ah?" Donghae mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing memikirkan semua rencana mereka yang berantakan. Mengurangi gelisah, Donghae memilih berdiri, mondar-mandir di ruang tengah apartemennya. "apa kau tau bagaimana sulitnya aku mencuri benda itu?" Donghae menghembuskan nafas beratnya "aku tak mau tau. Kau harus mendapatkan barang bukti itu sebelum _open discuss_ diadakan nanti" Donghae benar-benar marah dan akhirnya memilih menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Meninggalkan gebrakan pintu yang cukup keras sebagai luapan emosinya.

Masih dengan hati yang dipenuhi rasa bersalah, Kyuhyun terdiam di ruang tengah apartemen cukup mewah milik sahabatnya itu. Entah untuk berapa lama, hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Donghae keluar dari kamarnya.

"apa rencanamu jika buku itu benar-benar tidak ditemukan?" dengan wajah yang jauh lebih tenang akhirnya Donghae memilih kembali duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun. Dia masih marah, tentu. Tapi itu tak akan menyelesaikan semuanya.

"aku akan mencoba mencari banyak dukungan" Kyuhyun sebenarnya agak ragu dengan cara ini. Pihaknya sudah pernah mencoba menggalang dukungan bahkan sebelum dia akhirnya memilih jalan buruk, seperti mencuri file soal ujian. Mencari dukungan bukanlah cara yang tepat, mengingat mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran di universitasnya cenderung berisi orang-orang pasif dan pasrah terhadap keadaan. Berisi orang-orang yang lebih memilih belajar daripada peduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

"tidak buruk. Kuantitas masih bisa diperhitungkan". Sebenarnya bagi Donghae, memiliki sedikit orang yang berdedikasi penuh lebih baik daripada memiliki banyak orang namun hanya sekedar pengikut seperti anak ayam pada induknya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mereka sedang dikejar waktu dan keadaan. "banyak lembaga mahasiswa yang bisa kau mintai bantuan. Akan lebih baik jika kita juga mendapatkan banyak dukungan dari para penerima beasiswa"

Terjadi sedikit perubahan dari raut wajah Kyuhyun. Dia sadar dirinya tak seperti Kibum yang pandai dalam bersuara dan membujuk orang. Dukungan yang selama ini diperolehnya hanya dari beberapa penerima beasiswa –Ryeowook dan Minho-.

"aku yang akan membujuk mereka dan mencari dukungan dari para penerima beasiswa. Kau carilah bantuan pada lembaga-lembaga mahasiswa" Donghae memahami apa yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun. Sahabatnya itu sedang tak menjalin hubungan baik dengan Ryeowook dan Minho.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dia bersyukur memiliki Donghae yang sangat memahaminya. "gomawo, hyung"

"tidak masalah." Donghae balas tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. "tapi kau masih tetap harus mencari arsip buku itu sampai ketemu. Menggalang dukungan memang akan menguatkan kubu kita. Tapi tanpa barang bukti itu, kita tidak bisa melaporkan professor Kim-" Donghae kelepasan bicara, membuat senyum di wajah Kyuhyun langsung memudar "-ah, maksudku, kita tidak bisa melaporkan tersangka ke pihak berwenang"

 _Kau benar. Appaku adalah seorang tersangka, tapi.._ "tapi hyung, aku menyadarinya kemarin. Arsip itu masih belum legal, memang ada tanda tangan professor Kim disana. Tapi tak ada tanda tangan pihak lain. Apakah menurutmu, ada yang sengaja ingin menjebak professor Kim?"

.

Knock Out

.

Setelah berembuk bersama Donghae, Kyuhyun tidak ingin banyak membuang waktunya. _Open discuss_ akan diselenggerakan tiga hari dari sekarang. Untuk itulah, hari ini sedari pagi dia berusaha untuk menemui mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang sekiranya mempunyai cukup pengaruh untuk berdiri di pihaknya. Tak banyak menghasilkan, seperti yang dia duga, jiwa aktivis di kampusnya benar-benar sudah mati.

" _hal ini sudah biasa terjadi, Kyuhyun ah"_

" _ini hanya masalah beasiswa yang tertunda mencair. Nanti juga akan turun juga"_

" _kita tak ingin berkomentar masalah ini. Kau masih ingat Park Jungsoo, ketua SLC dua tahun yang lalu diskors karena meminta penurunan keringanan iuran bangunan?"_

" _kita tidak ingin mengambil resiko"_

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas berat mengingat tanggapan-tanggapan yang dia terima. Kepalanya pening, kakinya terasa ngilu dan tubuhnya sangat lemas. Bahkan seharian ini dia belum memasukkan apapun ke dalam mulutnya.

" _mianhae Kyuhyun ah, Donghae hyung. Kalian tau aku dan Minho sudah diskors karena menyebarkan soal ujian. Oleh karena itu, kami memutuskan untuk tidak akan pernah ikut campur lagi dalam masalah ini"_

Ini adalah pernyataan dari Ryeowook ketika dirinya dan Donghae memutuskan menghubungi Ryeowook dan Minho untuk mencari dukungan dari pihak korban –penerima beasiswa-. Namun nyatanya, dari pihak yang dirugikan pun sudah menyerah untuk memperjuangkan.

" _tapi, aku bisa memberikan sedikit bantuan"_

Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan, mengambil sebuah lipatan kertas dari saku celananya yang berisi informasi data para mahasiswa penerima beasiswa. Ryeowook yang memberikannya. Bukankah ini merupakan bentuk 'permohonan pertolongan' dari namja mungil itu?

Kyuhyun memasukkan lipatan kertas itu dalam sakunya dan kembali berjalan diliputi rasa syukur. Bersyukur masih ada orang yang berharap padanya. Berharap usahanya tak akan sia-sia mengingat dia sudah mengorbankan banyak hal untuk ini semua.

"kenapa baru pulang?" pertanyaan penuh selidik itu menyapanya ketika Kyuhyun barusaja masuk ke rumahnya. "darimana saja?" Kibum berdiri dari duduknya di kursi ruang tamu dan berjalan mendekati adiknya.

"berhentilah bertingkah seperti appa" Kyuhyun jengah dengan tingkah saudara kembarnya yang semakin lama semakin mirip dengan orangtua mereka. Appa mereka itu adalah seseorang yang diduga melakukan tindak kriminal, seseorang dengan sifat buruk dan sikap yang salah, jadi tak ada gunanya ditiru.

"dan kau" Kibum menatap penuh dengan amarah yang didalam dadanya yang bergemuruh "berhenti bersikap-"

"seperti dirimu saat kecil" tak membalas mata tajam Kibum, Kyuhyun memilih menatap sendu mata dihadapannya "aku bertingkah seperti dirimu saat kecil, Kibum."

Kibum terekejut. Satu sisi ingatannya mengulang masa dimana dia hidup dalam sebuah mimpi untuk menjadi seorang pahlawan.

" _appa suka memberi hukuman karena kita nakal. Bukan berarti appa seorang hakim, karena hukum tidak harus diputuskan oleh hakim, Kyunnie.."_

" _hukum tidak harus diputuskan oleh hakim, Bummie"_

Dan sekarang Kibum mulai sadar, mungkin dialah yang selama ini mengajari Kyuhyun. Memberikan petuah-petuah yang bagi Kibum hanya sebuah rentetan kalimat konyol tak realistis.

"dan kau jelas tau untuk siapa dan untuk apa aku melakukan ini semua" Kyuhyun memilih membalikkan diri dan mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dia lelah menasehati si kepala batu di hadapannya. Jadi, biarkan pembicaraan mereka berdua kembali menggantung seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

.

Knock Out

.

Wajah Kyuhyun pucat dan sayu, namun senyum di wajahnya sama sekali tak luntur. Kyuhyun akhirnya berhasil menggalang dukungan dan melakukan orasi damai. Tepat sehari sebelum _open discuss_ dilaksanakan. Sebenarnya tak banyak yang ikut, tapi cukup menunjukkan eksistensi mereka yang menginginkan perubahan.

Dengan langkah penuh keyakinan, Kyuhyun memasuki pelataran fakultasnya setelah selesai melakukan orasi. "hyung!" Kyuhyun sedikit berlari menghampiri Donghae yang juga sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"bagaimana?" tanya Donghae penasaran dengan hasil yang diperoleh sahabat seperjuangan dengannya tersebut. Sayangnya Donghae memang tak dapat ikut dalam orasi karena jadwal kuliahnya. Ingatkan Donghae adalah seorang mahasiswa rajin dengan indeks prestasi setiap semester lebih dari tiga koma lima.

"memuaskan! Bahkan ada wartawan yang meliput" cerita Kyuhyun antusias seolah ini menjadi pengalaman pertamanya sebagai seorang orator.

"jinja? Wartawan mana?" mata Donghae terbuka. Jika Kyuhyun sampai dapat mengumpulkan wartawan untuk meliput, itu berarti namja berambut ikal cokelat di depannya itu sudah melakukan orasi yang dapat diperhitungkan.

"wartawan kampus, RM News dan koran SJM"

"semuanya tingkat lokal" Donghae tau, tiga warta yang disebutkan Kyuhyun itu hanya sebatas berita tingkat kota. Tak memiliki banyak kekuatan dan sedikit pembaca.

"percayalah, ini akan menjadi awal yang baik" keyakinan Kyuhyun. "lagipula, berita tersebut akan tersebar besok setelah mereka mempublishnya"

Donghae tersenyum mendapati Kyuhyun yang begitu sumringah. Diacak-acaknya rambut Kyuhyun yang sudah lepek karena keringat. "Kerja bagus, Kyu. Aku bangga memiliki hoobae seperti itu".

"yah! Hyung! kau mengacak-acak rambutku" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan mulutnya. Dengan smirk dibibirnya, dia mulai membalas mengacak-acak rambut sunbaenya tersebut.

Dan perang acak-acak rambut ala anak kecil terjadi. Baik Kyuhyun dan Donghae tersenyum begitu lebar. Biarkan untuk sesaat mereka melupakan kata dewasa dengan segala kerumitannya.

Interaksi mereka begitu hangat. Hingga membuat seseorang di lantai dua hanya bisa diam menatap iri pada mereka.

"dongsaengmu dan Donghae begitu dekat ya?" Eunhyuk ikut berdiri menghadap bawah, mengikuti arah pandang Kibum dari jendela ruang SEC.

Tak ada respon. Kibum masih diam menatap dua manusia yang dikenalnya itu.

"apa yang kau pikirkan?" Eunhyuk menatap sahabatnya. Sudah beberapa tahun mengenal Kibum, tapi dia masih kesulitan mengartikan ekspresi datar milik namja bermarga Kim tersebut. "apa kau sedang memikirkan Kyuhyun? Apa benar-benar terdapat sesuatu yang janggal di laporan tersebut?" Eunhyuk memang belum membaca isi laporan keuangan yang dia serahkan pada Kibum, tapi mengingat laporan tersebut terdapat pada meja professor Kim, Eunhyuk merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Kibum bukan tak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Eunyuk. Dia hanya ingin terus melihat pemandangan hangat di bawahnya dengan kecemburuan. Kibum juga pernah mempunyai interaksi seperti itu bersama Kyuhyun dongsaengnya –ketika mereka masih kecil-.

"aku tunggu di ruang rapat. Semua panitia sudah menunggu disana" Eunhyuk menepuk bahu Kibum sebelum dia memilih membiarkan sahabatnya itu sendiri dengan pemikirannya. Mereka memang akan segera mengadakan rapat untuk membahas acara _open discuss_ yang diselenggarakan besok.

.

Knock Out

.

Jam kuliah sudah resmi selesai setengah jam yang lalu. Namun bukan kampus namanya jika sepi dari mahasiswa. Untuk itulah, Kibum memilih menikmati angin sore yang mulai mendingin di taman belakang fakultas. Sebuah tempat yang jarang dijamah mahasiswa mengingat disitu hanya ada beberapa bangku tanpa meja yang ditempatkan di bawah rindangnya pohon. Mahasiswa di fakultasnya tak akan nyaman belajar tanpa peralatan lengkap. Mereka lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan atau di laboratorium.

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya menangkap sosok kembarannya yang sedang duduk dengan kaki yang diletakkan di atas kursi dan mata yang hanya fokus pada PSP di tangannya. Sebuah tingkah biasa namun sangat dirindukan oleh Kibum terutama akhir-akhir ini.

Merasa ada yang menduduki bangku yang sama dengannya, Kyuhyun memilih mempouse game dan melihat ke arah sampingnya. Ada Kibum dengan ekspresi seperti biasanya. Dia akhirnya lebih memilih melanjutkan game dan tak menganggap kehadiran kembarannya tersebut.

Beberapa saat mereka hanya duduk diam. Hanya suara dari game milik Kyuhyun yang mengisi kesunyiaan. Bahkan Kyuhyun lebih memilih menutup mulutnya ketika dia memainkan gamenya. Bukan dia sama sekali, mengingat mulutnya biasanya mengerucut atau mengeluarkan sumpah serapah ketika kata _game over_ menutupi layar game. Merasa sia-sia karena tak mendapatkan konsentrasi dengan gamenya, Kyuhyun lebih memilih mematikan PSP nya. Perlahan, Kyuhyun mendekatkan duduknya pada Kibum dan merilekskan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Dengan perlahan juga, Kyuhyun merebahkan kepalanya di bahu kembarannya itu dan mulai menutup mata.

Untuk beberapa saat kemudian, hanya semilir angin yang menemani mereka dengan warna langit jingga yang menyiratkan ketenangan. Jelas Kibum tak menolak perlakuan manja Kyuhyun, bahkan dia tak berkeinginan menggerakkan tubuhnya barang sedikit.

"apa kau membolos lagi hari ini?" tanya Kibum lembut akhirnya membuka percakapan -masih dengan tatapan memandang lurus ke depan-.

"hem" jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan posisi nyamannya.

Kembali angin sore menghantarkan hawa dingin berhembus. Namun demikian hati mereka sedang menghangat, jadi mereka berdua memilih untuk berdiam lagi.

"appa akan marah jika tau" tak ada emosi dalam nada Kibum. Dia hanya ingin membuka obrolan hangat yang lama tak mereka lakukan.

 _Aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu_. ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati. Karena sebenarnya, mulutnya sudah benar-benar tak mampu berucap dengan mata yang semakin memberat.

"kau tidur?" Kibum menengokkan kepalanya untuk melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah begitu tenang dalam sandaran bahunya. Dengan lembut Kibum menggerakkan tangannya untuk diletakkan dibelakang tengkuk Kyuhyun. tujuannya adalah agar Kyuhyun memperoleh posisi lebih nyaman. Perlahan menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat dingin. Seketika Kibum membelalakkan matanya. "Kyuhyun ah? Kau mendengarku kan?" Kibum mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa kembarannya tersebut hanya sedang tidur. Meski dia sendiri tak yakin karena wajah Kyuhyun sudah sangat pucat.

 _Aku mendengarmu, hyung_. dan sedetik kemudian ketaksadaran sepenuhnya merenggutnya.

.

Knock out

.

Tbc

.

-chapter ini membosankan-

Jujur, aku sudah tidak ada niatan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini (bahkan untuk sekedar ngedit). Tapi sebagai seorang ELF, aku merasa punya tanggung jawab untuk terus mendukung super junior (Ceiiillleehhhh..). Karena tidak banyak yang dapat dilakukan, ya,,hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan –menulis cerita dengan kemampuan dibawah rata-rata-.

Sejak pertama jadi penulis online, aku tidak pernah memaksa untuk para reader meninggalkan jejak. Kalian menikmati cerita bertema ff super junior ini, sudah cukup bagiku. Tapi bukan berarti comment kalian sia-sia. Comment itu seperti gizi bagi penulis. Bukan makanan pokok, tapi perlu dan harus dipenuhi. Dengan comment kalian, menunjukkan padaku bahwa super junior masih dikenal, meski aku tidak tau kalian sebenarnya seorang ELF atau bukan.

Untuk itu, ijinkan aku menanyakan satu dua hal yang berhubungan dengan super junior. Kalian boleh menjawabnya atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin tau kalian disini karena ingin membaca ceritaku, atau juga karena kalian mengagumi para oppadeul (seperti aku). Jika kalian menjawab beberapa pertanyaan berikut, pastinya akan menambah semangatku untuk mempercepat update cerita ini:

Dorm super junior (atau kalau boleh aku bilang 'mantan dorm' karena sudah tak ada member yang tinggal disana) ada dilantai berapa saja?

Tiga lagu ballad Super Junior (boleh lagu milik sub-unit tapi tidak dengan lagu solo member) yang paling kalian sukai?

Yesung barusaja mengeluarkan mini album dan di salah satu lagunya, dia berduet dengan Kyuhyun. Apa judul lagu tersebut?

Kyu akan wamil dan aku berharap kalian masih tetap akan terus mendukung Super Junior. Magnae yang satu itu memang sangat unik. Tapi dia tanpa Super Junior, dia tanpa para hyungnya, kurasa tak akan menjadi seperti sekarang.

_Terima kasih atas atensinya telah membaca (bow)_

Balasan comments:

Awaelfkyu13: aku justru dulu sering banget kebayang Changmin jadi guru olahraga. Orang tinggi dan tampan kaya Changmin adalah sosok guru olahraga favoritku. Hahaha. Hehe. Cukup satu kalimat: keluarga Kim itu keluarga yang sangat amat rumit. Terimakasih untuk ucapan selamat kembalinya.

Cuttiekyu94: haha. Aku suka sama gaya cerita kamu. Jadi jangan pernah mengucapkan kata hiatus. Hehe. Aku aja juga banyak kehilangan feel, makanya sering bolak balik baca lagi.

Yong Do Jin316: comment kamu yang cukup panjang cukup dapat menyimpulkan bahwa keluarga Kim rumit. Haha. Iya benar. soal cara didik appa Kim, aku juga pernah merasakan suatu masa dididik seperti tuan Kim. Hehe. Anak sulung biasanya memang cenderung tertutup namun peduli (ini aku lihat dari uri leader 'leeteuk').

Hyunnie02: 'apa yang sebenarnya Kibum tau tapi Kyuhyun tak tau?' Itu akan segera terjawab. 'impian Kyu sebenarnya apa?' yang ini akan terjawab masih lama. Hehe.

Sparkkyucho0: iya..maaf. aku juga yang salah, lama ngga update. Hehe.

Michazz: haha. Nyeleweng? Bahasa Indonesia yang jelas. ah, iya..aku juga ngga pernah tega kalau baca cerita Kyu yang bertengkar dengan Cwang. Mereka itu sahabat yang bener-bener serasi. Wah, makasih sudah memperhatikan kesehatanku. Kamu juga, sekarang sedang musim panca roba, jangan lupa jaga kesehatan

Atik1125: iya, aku sadar chapter sebelumnya pendek sangat. Chapter ini lebih panjang, tapi menurutku juga masih kurang panjang. aku cuma ngepasin buat posisi 'tbc' yang tepat. Hehe. Semoga ngga bosen dengan ceritaku meski harus baca chapter sebelumnya.

alifiaR2012: makasih sudah nungguin notif ku. 'kenapa Kibum sedih dan ngga boleh cerita ke Kyuhyun' akan terjawab sebentar lagi. Aku berharap kamu bersabar sedikit lebih lama.

Readlight: maaf ya bikin kamu harus baca mulai chapter awal buat bisa ngikutin cerita. Semoga aku bisa untuk 'tidak menghilang' lagi.

Sparkyubum: masih banyak chapter ko..di cerita ini memang aku buat Kibum yang memandang dunia sebagai sebuah kebiadaban (sensor kata ini). Dia tumbuh lebih dewasa dan menyadari bahwa dunia ini bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari neraka. Dan itu adalah hal yang tak mungkin dirubah. Intinya, dia orang yang realistis. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia adalah seorang namja yang hidup dengan penuh harapan. Harapan apapun. Harapan untuk saudaranya, harapan tentang dunia yang lebih baik.

Siyohyuncho: kalo aku rasa, ntah kenapa aku banyakan buat akhit chapternya dengan sedikit kehangatan. Mungkin agar ff ini dapat di-ending-kan ci chapter manapun?

Kuroi ilna: haha. Hi juga l-line? (l-line: kumpulan orang-orang tak bisa ngomong r). jawaban kenapa Kyu pake sepatu roda itu ngga akan lama lagi ko..pokonya semua pertanyaan kamu itu ngga akan lama lagi terungkap. Kamu suka Donghae?

Park RinHyub-Uchiha: maaf ya bikin kamu lupa cerita karena lama ngga update

Tri Putri sabrina: jawabannya ada di chapter-chapter berikutnya. terima kasih sudah menunggu

Emon204: mon, ayo nulissssss lagggiiiiii . Bukan mendem, tapi memang ngga bisa diceritakan. Iya. Chapter tiga kemarin memang aku rasa berbeda banget. Dan bersiaplah chapter-chapter selanjutnya tak akan jauh berbeda dengan gaya chapter 3 yang hancur berantah. Bagaimana cara membangkitkan semangat nulismu lagi? Ff suju memang sudah sangat jarang. Untuk itu bertahanlah. Oppadeul disana juga berusaha terus bertahan. Ayo saling menguatkan

Dewiangel: iya. Di ff ini banyak spy an (ups. Kelepasan bicara). Hehe.

Teamo: hehe. Jawaban dari segala pertanyaan mulai terkuak.

Erka: hehe. Berarti benar-benar lupa cerita sebelumnya. Maaf ya sampe bikin kamu lupa sama cerita. Semoga cerita ini masih bisa dinikmati.

Kyuonata: ff suju memang sudah sangat langka banget. Mohon untuk terus mendukung dan memberikan banyak cinta untuk suju (bow). Ini sudah end dan ada sedikit kejutan kelak di akhir chapter. Khikhikhi. Mohon sabar menunggu sebentar lagi.

Sica: hehe. Maaf baru bisa update lagi. Nama wattpad ku sudah aku ubah jadi sama dengan akun ffn. Ini karena aku ada keinginan untuk update disana berkaitan sebuah cerita yang diambil dari kisah nyata (masih rencana).

Nurani: kyu kesepian dan sahabatnya menghindar. Mungkin memang ini ff penyiksaan si magnae itu. hehe. Tapi aku selalu berharap bahwa dikehidupan nyatanya dia akan selalu bahagia dan sehat selalu.

Kyudo99: terima kasih sudah terbawa ff ini

Angel sparkyu: ini sudah dilanjut

Close: semoga aku bisa untuk ngga hiatus

Choding: tak masalah review pendek. Terima kasih sudah meninggalkan jejak

Nikmah444: aku saranin buat lihat wattpad. Penulis ff kyu di wattpad lebih sering update daripada di ffn. Lumayan, buat nambah stock ff kyu yang semakin jarang. Akun fb ku madya vica (hehe). Dengan gambar profil anime.

Rheina: hehe. Maaf kalo jadinya pendek. Semakin hilang kemampuan menulis.

Chocosnow: ditunggu kelanjutannya untuk tau jawabannya

Aqishitxx1: ini dilanjut

Meihwa: ini sudah dilanjut. Semoga suka

Diah retno: hehe. Maaf chapter ini juga ngga sepanjang chapter 1 dan 2. Ngepas-in tbc soalnya.

Melani. : haha. mungkin karena aku juga seorang fujoshi, makanya suka skinship nya . masihkah kamu kesulitan memahami ff ini?

Dewi lette: jawabannya ada di chapter ini. Hehe.


	5. Chapter 5

The hidden shadow of my heart puts me in the uncomfortable darkness

(lyrics of Twins(Knock out) )

.

Chapter 5

Twins (Knock Out)

.

 _Open discuss_ akan segera dimulai dalam sebuah ruangan. Namun, masih dapatkah dikatakan kegiatan ini terbuka untuk umum dengan segala kejanggalannya? Ruangan yang digunakan merupakan ruang rapat kecil dan sama sekali tidak cocok digunakan untuk ruang diskusi terbuka. Selain itu, terhitung hanya ada beberapa orang yang menghadiri. Jika didaftar, orang-orang yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut hanyalah Kibum dan Eunhyuk (selaku penyelenggara dan perwakilan dari SEC), Lee Jihoon (dekan) dan Seo Janghoon (wakil dekan) serta Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"bagaimana bisa tidak ada satupun mahasiswa yang datang?" Donghae menuntut jawaban itu pada Kyuhyun. Acara belum dimulai dan mereka berdua barusaja masuk ke dalam ruangan. Bukankah hoobaenya itu kemarin mengatakan sudah berhasil mengumpulkan masa?

Apa yang harus diucapkan Kyuhyun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Sedang dia sendiri juga dibuat tercengang dengan kenyataan bahwa orang-orang yang 'katanya' mendukungnya justru sekarang tidak ada di barisannya. Bahkan warta yang meliput di aksi orasinya, tidak memunculkan berita sama sekali. Jelas telah terjadi sesuatu. Sesuatu yang luput dari rancangan kemungkinan yang ada diotaknya.

Atensi Kyuhyun beralih pada wakil dekan yang sedang duduk santai di kursi pemateri. Orang dengan jabatan tinggi tersebut sedang memandang remeh padanya. Dari mata itu, Kyuhyun sekarang paham. Mereka sudah mengatur semuanya bahkan sebelum pertemuan sore ini diadakan. "kita lanjutkan." Kyuhyun menatap tajam wakil dekan yang masih setia dengan senyum merendahkannya. "aku bersumpah akan mengungkap siapa saja mafia beasiswa itu" Tangannya terkepal mengumpulkan emosi yang meluap. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Donghae sebelumnya, tanpa menunggu reaksi Donghae selanjutnya, Kyuhyun langsung berjalan ke tempat duduk yang sudah disiapkan. Dia siap maju ke medan perang, meski tanpa baju baja, tentara atau bahkan senjata.

"semua persiapan sudah selesai" Eunhyuk berbisik pada Kibum yang duduk di sampingnya. Dia akan bertugas sebagai notulen dan Kibum yang bertugas sebagai moderator serta pemimpin diskusi. "rilekskan dirimu. Ingat, kita hanya sebagai pelaksana" Eunhyuk menepuk satu bahu sahabatnya itu memberi semangat.

Kibum menghembuskan nafas sebelum memulai mendekatkan mulutnya ke dekat mic untuk mengucap salam sebagai tanda dibukanya acara. Ini bukan seperti kegiatan yang biasa SEC selanggarakan. Beberapa orang yang menghadiri jelas tau susunan acara dirancang untuk mencapai tujuan yang diinginkan.

"selamat sore" akhirnya mulut itu terbuka dibarengi dengan matanya yang beredar pada peserta diskusi hingga akhirnya berhenti pada manik cokelat yang mirip dengan milik eommanya. Hatinya berdesir menatap wajah pucat tersebut. Lebih pucat dari biasanya karena seharusnya dia sekarang masih berbaring si rumah sakit. Matanya memanas. Untuk pertama kalinya Kibum merasa dirinya akan meneteskan airmata setelah sekian lama dia tidak menangis. Tanpa diminta ingatan Kibum menguar ketika dia melihat tak berdayanya Kyuhyun kemarin.

-kibum hanya ingin berteriak untuk menghentikan semua ini dan membawa kembali Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit-

 _Kibum mulai membuka matanya ketika merasakan punggungnya yang terasa kaku. Ruangan persegi dan gelap langsung menjadi dominasi penglihatannya. Dirinya sedang berada di rumah sakit. Lebih tepatnya di kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Langit gelap dan jarum jam yang menunjukkan angka satu menandakan bahwa waktu barusaja melewati pergantian hari._

 _Dia mematap ranjang rumah sakit yang menjadi sandaran tidurnya –kosong-. Mata Kibum melebar karena terkejut meski wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi. Di sofa hanya ada eommanya yang terlelap tidur. Kibum juga yakin saudara kembarnya itu tak sedang ada di kamar mandi mengingat tidak adanya pantulan cahaya dari balik celah pintu. Kyuhyun kabur. Lagi –seperti yang sering dia lakukan dulu-. Kibum hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas berat. Dongsaengnya itu tak akan pernah dapat bertahan di ruangan serba putih berbau obat-obatan._

 _Masih berusaha tenang meski diliputi kegelisahan, Kibum memilih keluar dari ruangan tersebut tanpa membangunkan sang eomma. Dengan handphone di tangannya jelas sudah dapat ditebak apa yang akan dilakukannya, menelpon Kyuhyun untuk mencari tau keberadaannya. Sayangnya beberapa kali mencoba, Kibum hanya mendapati suara operator yang menjawab kegelisahannya._

" _kibum, kemana Kyuhyun?" nyonya Kim keluar dari kamar ketika dia juga tiba-tiba terbangun dan menemukan kamar inap anaknya kosong. Dengan raut gelisah, wanita paruh baya itu berjalan mendekati Kibum yang hanya diam berdiri di koridor._

" _aku tidak tau, eomma" Kibum mengalihkan atensinya kembali pada handphone dan mencoba menghubungi kembali kembarannya tersebut._

" _bagaimana bisa dia tidak ada dikamarnya? Ya Tuhan, Kibum. Kita bahkan belum melihat keadaannya setelah sadar dan dia sekarang sudah menghilang." Yeoja kepala empat tersebut mendesah, antara khawatir dan kesal dengan polah anak bungsunya yang tidak berubah meski bertahun-tahun telah berlalu. "Aku akan menghubungi appamu" nyonya Kim hendak kembali ke kamar inap untuk mengambil handphonenya sebelum niatnya dicegah oleh anak sulungnya._

" _aku pasti akan menemukan Kyuhyun. Segera" Kibum memberikan penekanan pada kata terakhirnya. Dia sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin tuan Kim tau mengenai hal ini. Kibum tau, pasangan appa dan anak tersebut tidak pernah bisa berbicara dengan dingin jika dihadapkan berdua._

" _baiklah." Kim Hanna mulai mencoba tenang. "eomma mempercayaimu" senyum hangat khas seorang eomma muncul di raut wajah yang sudah mulai memunculkan tanda penuaan tersebut._

" _Kyuhyun ada disana?" Kibum langsung beralih pada handphone di telinganya ketika suara seseorang (bukan operator) akhirnya mengangkat telponnya._

" _hm" Donghae menjawab singkat dengan salah satu tangan dimasukkannya ke dalam baskom yang berisi air hangat._

 _Kibum menghembuskan nafas lega. "bagaimana keadaannya?"_

 _Donghae akan mengatakan bahwa namja yang tengah terlelap dikamarnya tersebut jauh dari kata baik. Namun itu bukanlah ide yang baik. Kibum akan segera panik dan menyeret Kyuhyun untuk kembali ke rumah sakit meski Kyuhyun menolaknya dengan keras. "dia sedikit demam. Aku akan mengompresnya setelah ini"_

 _Kibum kembali menghembuskan nafas, cukup lega mendengar bahwa dongsaengnya itu sudah terlelap di tempat yang aman dan nyaman meski bukan di ranjang rumah sakit. "aku menitipkan Kyuhyun malam ini dan akan kujemput besok pagi". Tanpa sadar Kibum sudah mengeluarkan kalimat yang cukup panjang._

 _Sebuah kalimat yang membuat eommanya tersenyum bersyukur. Ibu yang mempunyai anak kembar itu sadar tentang begitu perhatiannya Kibum pada Kyuhyun meski terlahir dengan plasenta berbeda. Di sisi lain, nyonya Kim tersenyum getir, hubungan sepasang saudara kembar itu nampak dekat dan jauh secara bersamaan. Dan kerenggangan itu diakibatkan oleh dirinya dan sang suami. 'Mianhae'. Tak ingin Kibum melihatnya yang mulai meneteskan air mata, nyonya Kim kembali berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang inap._

 _Di sisi seberang line, Donghae menghentikan sejenak acaranya mengecek suhu air dalam baskom. "Kibum, apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun hingga dia harus masuk rumah sakit?"_

 _Pertanyaan Donghae mengingatkan Kibum lagi tentang apa yang telah terjadi pada dongsaengnya tersebut. "dia kelelahan. Tekanan darah menurun dengan kadar asam lambung yang meningkat. Jadi aku mohon Donghae. Hentikan semua ini. Kyuhyun memiliki fisik lemah, jangan memintanya untuk melakukan hal-hal-" Kibum kehabisan nafas. Tidak hanya karena dirinya yang tak terbiasa mengucapkan rentetan kalimat-kalimat panjang, namun juga karena dirinya yang mulai tersulut emosi. Kyuhyun yang kembali masuk rumah sakit benar-benar membuatnya keluar batas kesabaran. "biarkan dia memiliki kehidupan normalnya kembali"._

 _Kibum langsung menutup telponnya , membiarkan Donghae yang hanya diam. Kibum tau teman satu jurusan dengannya itu pasti merasa tak enak hati padanya. Namun Kibum sendiri juga sudah menekan segala emosinya. Masih teringat dengan jelas bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun ketika Kibum membawa tubuh itu ke rumah sakit. Wajah yang tidak hanya sekedar pucat dan mata yang tertutup rapat, bahkan hidungnya mulai mengeluarkan darah._

 _Kibum menghempaskan tubuhnya di jejeran kursi yang terdapat pada koridor. 'saya menyarankan untuk melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut pada Kyuhyun ssi. Mengingat riwayat kesehatannya yang pernah menjadi pengindap tumor'. Terlepas dari semua masalah yang tengah terjadi, kalimat yang disampaikan uisa tadi sore terus terngiang dalam otak Kibum._

Ingatan Kibum kembali ke masa sekarang ketika mulutnya barusaja selesai mengakhiri pembukaan. Nampaknya sedari dari dia sudah berbicara panjang lebar tanpa ia tau apa yang sudah diucapkannya. Lidahnya sudah terlalu lincah sekedar untuk mengawali sebuah diskusi.

Kibum melihat dengan getir bagaimana Kyuhyun saat ini seperti tengah menahan sesuatu. Bahkan keringat mulai membanjiri wajah pucat itu. Tanpa sadar tangan Kibum sudah mengepal di bawah meja, dia sungguh-sungguh ingin menyeret tubuh itu ke rumah sakit sekarang.

"ehem" suara wakil dekan mengumpulkan fokus setiap orang yang ada diruangan tersebut. "pertama, saya ingin mengungkapkan apa yang sekarang menjadi tanda tanya di otak saya. Ada lebih dari lima ratus mahasiswa di fakultas ini. Tapi bagaimana bisa yang datang kesini hanya-" namja bermarga Seo tersebut memberi jeda, menatap bergantian Eunhyuk, Kibum, Donghae dan Kyuhyun "-empat mahasiswa?" wakil dekan tersenyum kecil. Suatu senyum yang sangat sarat sindiran. "Kibum, apa kau sungguh sudah mempublikasikan kegiatan ini?" Meski wakil dekan memanggil nama Kibum, namun setiap sosok disana jelas paham kalimat-kalimat tersebut ditujukan pada dua mahasiswa yang mendedikasikan diri sebagai suara mahasiswa. Seo Janghoon mulai mengeluarkan tawa mengejek. Bagaimana bisa dikatakan sebagai perwakilan, jika sekutu saja tidak punya. "kali ini suara siapa yang kalian wakilkan?"

"mereka (mahasiswa) diam bukan berarti tidak bersuara. Hanya orang-orang dungu yang tidak mendengar jeritan mereka" Kyuhyun menatap nyalang wakil dekan. Dia sudah sangat geram dengan polah tingkah salah satu dosennya tersebut. Jenis pendidik yang selalu memandang rendah siswanya.

Tawa penuh karisma muncul dari mulut dekan. Dia akui mahasiswa didepannya ini memang sangat berani. Bahkan dia tak gentar menghadapai orang-orang yang mempunyai tingkatan jauh lebih tinggi. Sama seperti saudaranya, Kibum.

-akan sangat menyenangkan bisa bermain dengan mereka-

 _Sebuah ketukan pintu mengalihkan atensi dekan dari buku tebal yang dibacanya. Setelah mempersilahkan masuk, muncul dihadapannya salah satu mahasiswanya yang terkenal dengan wajah jokernya –Kibum-._

 _Kibum membungkuk hormat. "selamat pagi, prof. Saya ingin mengantarkan laporan pertanggungjawaban olimpiade bulan lalu" Kibum menyerahkan sebuah bandel kertas dari sebuah map._

 _Alih-alih tertarik dengan laporan tersebut, dekan justru melirikkan matanya pada benda lain yang ada ditangan Kibum. "apa itu proposal yang aku minta?" dengan sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya pada salah satu bandel yang masih ada dalam map._

 _Kibum mengeluarkan bandel tersebut, yang nyatanya adalah proposal kegiatan open discuss yang akan diadakan sore nanti. Kepala fakultasnya tersebut menghubunginya untuk segera menyerahkan LPJ olimpiade sekaligus membawa proposal open discuss._

 _Tangan Kibum terjulur untuk menyerahkan proposal open discuss ketika tangan tua dihadapannya justru menyulurkan sebuah pematik api padanya. Mata Kibum menatap dekan penuh tanya._

" _kau atau aku yang melakukannya?" dekan bernama Lee Jihoon tersebut masih senantiasa menunjukkan senyum karismanya meski kalimatnya terkesan ambigu. Tak mendapatkan tanggapan, dia berinisiatif untuk mengambil bandel proposal dari tangan Kibum. Dengan santai berjalan menuju tong sampah berbahan stainless yang ada dipojok ruangan._

 _Kibum melihatnya. Bagaimana dengan tenang pemimpin fakultasnya tersebut membakar proposal open discuss, memasukkannya ke dalam tong sampah dan dengan gayanya yang tenang kembali duduk di kursi kebesarannya. "apa yang anda lakukan?" hanya kalimat itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Kibum_

" _membatalkan open discuss nanti sore. secara legal"_

 _Kibum masih diam. Namun demikian matanya sudah membulat sepenuhnya. Dia tidak bodoh untuk mengartikan kalimat ambigu namja berstatus dekan dihadapannya. Hal ini berarti open discuss masih akan dilakukan tanpa adanya bukti bahwa kegiatan tersebut telah dilaksanakan. Mahasiswa sering menyebutnya dengan kegiatan illegal kampus. "apa ini berhubungan dengan organisasi itu?"_

" _Kibum, orangtuamu yang seorang koruptor, itu fakta. Kita harus menutupinya, itu kewajiban. Jika semua terungkap, kau, appamu, eommamu, aku, bahkan Kyuhyun akan menerima konsekuensinya" kali ini Lee Jihoon menatap serius satu-satunya lawan bicaranya. "kita tidak bisa membatalkan open discuss nanti sore. Itu akan semakin membuat dongsaengmu penasaran. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Kau hanya perlu berpura-pura seolah kegiatan itu berjalan seperti biasa. Tenang saja, kita hanya akan membuat dongsaengmu menyerah dengan semuanya."_

Lee Jihoon tersadar dari lamumannya setelah suara Kibum kembali terdengar di telingannya. Bahawannya –wakil dekan- ternyata sudah menyelesaikan materinya tentang apa itu beasiswa dan kenapa dana itu sering macet.

"kita akan melanjutkan ke sesi berikutnya, yakni tanya jawab. Dipersilahkan kepada para peserta jika ingin bertanya". Seperti dugaan Kibum, Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat tangannya. Kibum hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas. Semua ini sudah diatur, kan? Dia yang tidak bisa menasehati Kyuhyun untuk berhenti, berharap dekan bisa melakukannya.

"nama saya Kim Kyuhyun, mahasiswa angkatan 2015. Terkait dengan dana yang tidak pernah mengalir tepat waktu. Anda menyebutkan bahwa dana memang belum keluar dari rektorat. Jika memang demikian, bagaimana mungkin hanya fakultas kedokteran yang belum menerima?"

"selanjutnya, waktu dan tempat diberikan pada pemateri untuk menjawab" Kibum masih melaksanakan tugasnya. Meski semuanya hanya kepura-puraan. Jika diamati lebih dalam, nada Kibum yang kaku dan tak seluwes biasanya sudah menunjukkan ketidakberesan. Sayangnya, tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadari. Semuanya terlalu fokus dengan peran masing-masing.

"terimakasih atas pertanyaannya." Dekan yang menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun "Kami juga sudah menanyakannya pada pihak rektorat, kenapa hanya fakultas kita yang mengalami keterlambatan. Hal ini dikarenakan jumlah penerima. Sudah diketahui bahwa fakultas kedokteran mempunyai penerima beasiswa jauh lebih sedikit dari fakultas lainnya. Dengan alasan tersebut, pihak rektorat memilih fakultas kita untuk-"

"tunggu-tunggu. Anda berbicara begitu panjang tapi itu semua tidak menjawab pertanyaan saya?" Kyuhyun menyela.

"penanya. Harap tidak memotong-"

"tadi apa yang kau tanyakan? 'kenapa fakultas kita tidak mendapat jatah' kan? Kami menjawab sesuai pertanyaanmu" kini berganti wakil dekan yang menjawab. Dengan emosi yang tak kalah meluap seperti Kyuhyun.

Donghae mulai ikut berbicara dengan nada tenang dan begitu dewasa. "Maksud kami, bukankah beasiswa sudah dimasukkan ke dalam anggaran tahunan. Bagaimana mungkin ada fakultas yang tidak mendapatkan dana?"

"kami ingin pihak fakultas terbuka atas semua laporan keuangan" Kyuhyun yakin, mereka tidak akan berani membukanya.

"tidak bisa. Sudah menjadi peraturan universitas jika tidak semua pihak dapat meliat laporan keuangan. Bahkan jika kalian meminta rektorat untuk membuka laporan tersebut, sudah dipastikan mereka tidak akan memberikannya."

"benarkah begitu? Bukankah itu karena ada yang ditutup-ditutupi? Apakah mungkin ada yang dengan sengaja mengambil dana tersebut?" Kyuhyun berhasil menjebak apa yang diucapkan wakil dekan. Jika mereka tak merasa bersalah, tentu mereka tidak akan takut membeberkan laporan tersebut.

"atas dasar apa kalian mengatakan hal tersebut? Mana buktinya? Jangan hanya asal bicara?" wakil dekan kembali menyahut. Dia bahkan sudah berdiri dari duduknya karena tak bisa menahan marahnya.

"dalam laporan anggaran semester. Kami menemukan-"

"laporan apa maksudmu? Tak ada perubahan anggaran-"

BRAK

Seseorang memukul meja. Pelakunya adalah dekan yang sedari tadi nampak tenang. Tidak menampakkan emosi yang sempat memuncak saat dirinya menggebrak meja, Lee Jihoon kembali tersenyum berwibawa. Seperti air tenang yang mengandung riak di dalamnya. "maaf, nak. Jika kita melakukan sebuah riset, tidak bisa hanya dengan ucapan lisan. Semuanya harus didasarkan penelitian sebelumnya, referensi serta data yang mendukung. Begitu juga jika kalian mengatakan ada pihak yang mengambil uang mahasiswa tersebut, kalian seharusnya menunjukkan bukti."

Kibum memijit pelan pelipisnya. Dia benci menjadi penengah pada diskusi tak sehat seperti ini. Semua saling bersahutan seolah tak pernah diajari bagaimana cara diskusi yang benar dan baik saat sekolah dasar. Satu kesimpulan yang Kibum ambil dari diskusi kali ini Jika kedua kubu dalam diskusi saling memaksakan pendapatnya, maka yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah 'paling tidak' salah satu dari mereka sedang menyembunyikan fakta.

Kibum ternyum miris dalam hatinya. Semuanya mirip dengan diskusi yang sering ditontonnya di televisi. Semuanya begitu sempurna, seolah setiap alur telah direncanakan. Direncanakan?

"saya bersumpah akan menunjukkan bukti itu"

Ucapan terakhir Kyuhyun langsung membawa perubahan di raut wajah Kibum yang biasanya tenang. Hingga Kyuhyun dengan emosi yang meluap meninggalakan ruangan tanpa menutup diskusi –diikuti Donghae yang mengekor dibelakangnya-.

Kibum hanya bisa diam terpaku. Dia menyadari sesuatu. "Lee Hyukjae. Keluarlah". Tanpa memandang Eunhyuk yang terus memasang wajah bingung, Kibum meminta satu-satunya orang yang selalu mendukungnya tersebut keluar ruangan.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk. Seperti awal dia masuk ke ruangan ini tanpa tau apapun, dia juga keluar dari ruangan tersebut tanpa tau apapun. Bukannya dia tidak ingin tau, dia hanya percaya sepenuhnya pada ketuanya –Kibum-.

Setelah Eunhyuk keluar, Kibum berjalan memutari meja, menghadapkan dirinya pada dua orang yang duduk tenang di kursi masing-masing. "apa ini tujuan anda?" Kibum menatap penuh emosi. Sudah tidak ada lagi Kibum dengan wajah minim ekspresinya. Kini semuanya benar-benar tergambar jelas di rautnya. "kalian sengaja menjebak appa kami?"

"ck, apa kau berpura-pura bodoh, Kibum? Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas?" dengan santainya wakil dekan berucap.

BUG

Tanpa aba-aba, Kibum langsung memberikan pukulan di pipi kiri Seo Janghoon –wakil dekan-. Seketika namja berumur empat puluhan tersebut langsung tersungkur di lantai. "aku akan melaporkannya. Aku saksi kuat semua ini"

"lakukan, Kibum" kini giliran dekan yang berucap dengan nada menantang.

Kibum gentar. Meski hanya dua kata yang dilontarkan Lee Jihoon, tapi dia sudah sangat paham itu bukan hanya sekedar gertakan.

"kau sudah tau pilihan apa yang kau punya, kan?" Lee Jihoon menatap dalam mata Kibum. "dan kuharap kau tidak salah mengambil keputusan dalam memilih"

Tanpa perlu berproses lama, Kibum sangat paham dengan pilihan yang dimaksud. Pilihan antara mengorbannya appanya yang berarti terus diam atau mengungkapkan semuanya yang berarti mengorbankan seluruh keluarganya.

"ah, bukankah kau bisa untuk tidak mengambil keputusan asalkan bisa menghentikan Kyuhyun mencari barang bukti?" Seo Janghoon berakting seolah dia mendapatkan ide untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah.

Deg. Bagaimana Kibum tidak menyadarinya. Saudara kembarnyalah yang memegang segalanya. Jika Kyuhyun tidak berhasil menemukan bukti-bukti tersebut, maka semuanya masih bisa disembunyikan. Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya diam-diam, sepertinya dia sudah terlalu terbakar emosi hingga tak bisa berpikir jernih.

 _Terbakar emosi hingga tak bisa berpikir jernih_. Mata Kibum kembali membola. "tujuan kalian melakukan tipuan diskusi ini adalah agar Kyuhyun tersulut emosi?"

"tepat sekali. Kau jelas tau seperti apa namja yang suka bermain api itu jika sudah tersulut emosi, bukan?" Lee Jihoon masih terus memasang senyum berwibawa di wajah iblisnya.

"ah, semuanya akan lebih mulus jika kau tidak mencuri barang bukti yang dimiliki Kyuhyun dan Donghae." Seo Janghoon meringis ketika ketika meraba pipinya yang lebam. "ngomong-ngomong, dimana kau menyembunyikan itu (buku laporan), Kibum?"

 _Rumah._ Mata Kibum kembali membulat. Dia harus segera pulang.

"Apa kau begitu terkejutnya hingga tidak bisa berkata apapun?"

Kibum mengepalkan tangannya. Seperti Kyuhyun yang ingin membuka semuanya, Kibum juga bertekad untuk mengungkap semuanya. Meski itu tak mungkin dia lakukan sekarang. Tapi dia berjanji, waktu itu akan datang. "meski untuk saat ini aku diam. Aku bersumpah, aku dan Kyuhyun akan mengungkapkan semuanya. Kalian nikmati saja waktu kalian untuk menjadi dewa saat ini. Dan aku berjanji, ketika waktu itu tiba, bahkan iblis di neraka tidak akan sudi menerima kalian."

.

Tbc

.

.

-satu chapter menuju ending-

Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan chapter yang akan datang adalah chapter terakhir? Hehe. Maaf, chapter berikutnya memang jadi final. Awalnya tak ingin membuatnya sependek ini. Bahkan dari yang sudah aku tulis. Chapter ini sebenarnya adalah chapter 6. Chapter 5 yang sebenarnya aku hapus (tidak sepenuhnya dihapus, tapi beberapa penggal aku masukkan ke chapter ini). Selain itu, sebelum mencapai chapter 5, sebenarnya ada dua chapter xtra.

Tapi aku memutuskan untuk tak menguploadnya. Ini dilakukan agar terhindar dari 'emosi yang berbeda' seperti yang terjadi pada chapter 3. Apa kalian merasakan perbedaan chapter 3 dengan chapter lainnya? Chapter-chapter yang hapus itu memiliki nuansa yang mirip.

Jadi sekali lagi aku mohon maaf (bow)

-aku belum akan hiatus, karena aku merasa tak sendiri-

Aku merasa menemukan orang-orang yang senasib denganku (senasib karena terlanjur menyukai super junior dan (mungkin) tidak bisa berpindah ke yang lainnya).

"terimakasih sampai sekarang masih mendukung sekumpulan ahjussi ini. Meskipun banyak grup yang lebih muda tapi kalian tetap bersama kami. Tetaplah bersama kami sebagai seorang peri dan tolong jaga kami seperti seorang peri. Karena kalian ELF, peri bagi Super Junior" Leeteuk*

Jujur kah kalian jika kalian mengatakan masih sangat mengidolakan mereka? Super Junior telah menjadi senior, ELF pun sudah beranjak dewasa. Apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang super junior beberapa tahun silam tentu berbeda dengan yang sekarang, bukan?

"kalian sudah berjanji pada Teuki hyung sebelum dia pergi, bahwa kalian tidak akan meninggalkan kami. Kalian milikku! Tidak boleh ada yang merebutnya" Kyuhyun. Lanjut magnae tersebut dikesempatan lain pada seorang bodyguard yang terus mengikutinya di bandara "jangan mengikutiku! Super junior sudah tak popular lagi"*

mungkin sebagian dari kalian hanya sekedar tau suju di dunia per ff an. Bolehkah aku memberikan rekomendasi untuk membaca karya nya iyagi7154 (akun ffn) yang berjudul falling star, setelah selesai dilanjut rising star? Jujur, aku sendiri belum selesai baca (ngga kuat kalau harus dibuat baper terus-terusan gara-gara ceritanya). Hehe.

*) aku ambil akun wattpad seorang ELF bernama FhauziahChairunnisa dengan judul SUPERJUNIOR WITH ELF. Ini bukan fiction. Berisi kumpulan berita SuJu terbaru cukup lengkap. Kalian baca sendiri saja kalau ingin tau lebih detail.

Balasan comments:

Kiyuh: biar cocok dibuat tbc. Hehehe.

Yulianasuka: jawaban penyakitnya sudah terjawab disini. Habis sedih-sedihan ditinggal si gembul nanti, kita mulai berharap lagi di bulan juli. Karena para member mulai kembali

Melani : yaps, lantai 11,12. Trus pindah ke lantai 6 yang lebih kecil. Bl Kihyun ya? Aku ada ff nya oneshoot dan twoshoot sih. Yang oneshoot terinspirasi dari lagi gift nya DnE. Kalo yang twoshoot, bahannya masih mentah. Harus cari ilmunya dulu. Hehe. Kapan-kapan aku up. Hehe.

Hilo17: ini memang _school life_ dengan mengambil latar belakang kampus. Lebih lengkapnya cerita tunggu chapter finalnya saja. Kalau boleh aku sarankan baca ff nya iyagi yang falling star. Dari banyak ff suju, itu salah satu yang bikin aku terpukau. Bagaimana dia mengerjakan ff nya, hingga akhirnya dibukukan. Bagaimana dia memasukkan emosi dan perasaan di setiap tulisannya.

Sheehae89: aku paham banget mayoritas ELF berumur 20tahun ke atas (termasuk aku). Kebanyakan tentu lebih memikirkan bagaimana bertahan hidup (masih tetap termasuk aku). Wah, kamu yang pertama menyebut sub unit SJM. Apa lagu yang kamu suka? Aku juga kangen SJM kumpul. Sayangnya sekarang sedang ada block antara korea dan china.

Michazz: waktu aku mau comment di suatu ff, aku tanpa sadar sering lihat comment kamu disana. Kamu selalu comment panjang diakhiri kalimat penyemangat ya? Makasih ya, untuk selalu memberi atensi pada para penulis. Kamu nonton live ig nya Kyuhyun bareng hyungdeulnya ngga? Yesung minta para member untuk mempromosikan lagu utamanya, tapi Kyuhyun malah terus menyanyikan lagu duetnya dengan Yesung. Coba kamu nonton. Itung-itung buat pengobat kangen bagaimana polah Kyuhyun jika bersama hyungdeul super junior. Hehe. Bahkan karena lagunya Yesung yang paper umbrella sudah menginspirasiku membuat ff. Tapi sekedar menginspirasi, belum sempet nulis. Hehe.

Cuttiekyu94: Sama~ aku juga ngga bisa baca ff selain yang maincastnya Kyuhyun. Itupun harus brothership atau bl. Hehehe. Iya, Kyu kelelahan. Mahasiswa super duper aktif pasti pernah merasakan seperti dia.

Sparkyubum: melihat nick dan depe kamu, aku kira kamu sejenis orang yang Cuma menyukai suju di per-ff-an. Secara Kibum sudah keluar dari super junior. Hehe. Tak menyangkanya, bahkan kamu tau lagunya Kyusung juga.

Sparkyucho0:Sudah bisa ditebak dari nick kamu kalo kamu sparKyu. Xixixi. Kyu mau wamil, mohon tetap melindungi SuJu hingga nanti dia keluar wamil.

Redlight: iya. Ada di yang di rumah orangtua, ada yang di apartemen pribadi. Lagu duetnya Kyusung itu at the time. Kalo paper umbrella itu main song di albumnya Yesung. Haha. Aku juga jiwa jadul ko. Ngga apa-apa lagi jiwa jadul, lagipula yang kita gemari juga jenis ahjussideul gagal . Sama. Belum ada minat buat jadi multifandom apalagi pindah fandom.

TriPutriSabrina: di chapter ini sedikit sudah ada penjelasan tentang penyakit Kyu. Hehe.

Yolyol: rahasia yang disembunyikan dari Kyu? Mulai terkuak di chapter ini. Iya, mereka sebenarnya saling mencemaskan.

Ladyelf11: Kyu hanya kelelahan untuk saat ini. Yang mengambil bukunya memang Kibum agar Kyuhyun tidak bertindak lebih lanjut.

Atik1125: dengan Kyu wamil, maka sudah tak ada lagi member yang tinggal di dorm. Yang lain memang sudah pindah ke rumah dan apartemen masing-masing. Cerita kamu mirip banget sama aku. Pertama kenal ff dari main cast nya Kyu, dan akhirnya tak bisa berpaling ke ff dengan maincast lainnya. Lagu kolabnya Kyusung itu judulnya 'at the time'. Coba deh dengerin, itung-itung pemanasan sebelum single 'goodbye for now' nya kyuhyun keluar. Hehe. Semoga aku masih bisa bertahan untuk tak hiatus. Mohon dukungannya terus~

Kuroi Ilha: haha. Bener banger. Aku kira kamu seorang ELFishy dari gambar yang kamu pajang. Aku juga suka Leeteuk. Meski aku suka semua member (tak membiaskan pada satu member), tapi beberapa orang yang suka jalan sama aku, pasti mikir aku bias nya Leeteuk. Secara aku sering cerita tentang kekagumanku tentang kedewasaannya dia. Dari yang selalu datang di setiap keberangkatan wamil para member, hingga menanggung hutang alm. Appanya. salut banget sama ahjussi ini. Hehe. Mohon dukungannya, agar aku masih terus mampu untuk menulis diantara genjatan-genjatan hidup. Jujur, aku seneng berkali lipat menemukan ELF yang bukan biasnya Kyu. Hehe. Serasa menemukan orang yang akan mendukung comebacknya mereka tahun ini. Salam peluk dari aku~

Nikmah444: bahkan kenangan-kenangan di dua lantai ini tak sebanding dengan waktu yang telah mereka lewatkan bersama. Judul lagunya Kyusung 'at the time'. Kenapa selalu dibikin sakit ya si Kyu ya? Dari awal cerita memang kepikirannya begitu. Ngga semua ff kyu ku, aku buat sakit kok..

Dewiangel: meski bukan ELF, aku tetep seneng kamu melewatkan waktu untuk membaca dan mereview ceritaku ini (dan tak menjadi siders). Makasih banget ya :*

Diahretno: sebenarnya masih banyak banget penulis yang kemampuan tulisannya jauh di atasku. Kamu penikmat ff Kyu, pasti tau beberapa diantara mereka kan? Tapi sayangnya, kebanyakan dari mereka sedang hibernasi (hiatus). Jadi, ketika para senior (mereka yang lebih berkualitas dalam nulis cerita ff) menghilang dari peredaran per- _fanfic_ -an, aku merasa hilang arah dalam menulis. Huhu. Tentang dorm, bener banget. Lantai nya sekarang dipindah. Tapi mengingat Kyu akan wamil, ntah apa yang kemudian akan terjadi dengan dorm. Dijual mungkin?. Iya, sama. Aku suka banget sama 'at the time'. Tapi yang masih sering aku dengerin itu paper umbrella. Kisahnya mirip soalnya. Haha. Lupakan ini. Chapter ini lebih panjang (sedikit). Hehe. Meski nampak nya tak panjang karena mayoritas plot hanya pada satu tempat kejadian.

Kiyuh: Sekarang sudah pindah ke rumah dan apartemen sendiri. Huhu. Lagu yang akhir-akhir ini kamu dengerin banyak banget, semua yang kamu sebutin aku suka. Judul lagunya 'at the time', coba di dengerin. Wah, kurasa mempunyai seorang suami -yang mendukung jiwa sejati seorang ELF- adalah impian setiap fans SuJu. Dan beruntungnya kamu mendapatkan salah satu dari jenis lelaki langka tersebut. Nanti kalo Super Show ada lagi di Indonesia, jangan lupa suaminya dibawa. Biar tau betapa tampannya para oppadeul kita. Semoga dia ngga ngiri. Wkwkwk.

Cuptea: makasih dukungannya lagunya 'at the time' atau 'love in the time' ya?

Kyuonata: rela ngga rela, para readers memang harus siap cerita ngegantung di tengah jalan kan? Sudah banyak author yang aku temuin, ngegantungin cerita dan menghilang begitu saja. iya di lantai 6 karena lebih kecil. Haha. Iya, itu sebenarnya sudah aku benerin dan aku save. Tapi entah apa yang salah, hasil editannya ngga kesimpen. Dan itu jadi typo yang sangat memalukan.

Guest: dapat lotre? Anda terlalu memuji. Ini ff hancur. Bener. Daripada sebuah cerita, aku merasa isinya lebih ke kritikanku. Andai aku membiarkan emosiku masuk dalam ff ini, jelas akan banyak umpatan-umpatan dalam deskripsi ceritanya.

Kyudo99: haha. Iya. Aku sama sekali tak bisa membaca ff diluar main cast Kyu. Entah kenapa, ketika mulai membaca fanfic dilaur Kyu, aku sama sekali tak bisa memebayangkan. Wah, kamu mengikuti SuJu banget ya? Btw, 99 dalam nick kamu artinya apa? Apa kamu 99line?

Michan: aku usahakan ngga .

Guest: aku sebenarnya juga lebih suka baca marathon. Tulisanku dibawah rata-rata. Itu sangat jelas. bahkan editor di tempat ku magang dan kerja dulu sampe geleng-geleng.

Nurani: semua terjawab di chapter ini kan ya? Pelaku pengambil dana beasiswa? Jawaban kamu benar-benar memuaskanku. Ternyata kamu masih mengikuti SJ. Ini lebih cepat 3 hari up

SiCa: haha. Iya. Aku yang salah. Itu garasi, bukan bagasi. Ngapain Kibum di bagasi, coba? Haha.

Close: jangan memohon. Ini tak sekeren yang kamu bayangkan. Ini sama seperti ff umumnya. Kualitas di bawahnya malah. Cerita ini rumit sebenarnya. Seperti benang kusut. Hanya kusutnya belum kelihatan. Hehe.

Abelkyu: aku akan berusaha untuk terus menulis. Meski hanya agar orang tau ada sebuah boyband korea bernama Super Junior berikut nama-nama membernya yang ada 13+2 orang (ff ku akan selalu aku usahakan menggunakan nama member).

Kiki: kalau untuk kakak perempuan .

Ezza: aku juga seorang readers. Ketemu tbc memang super duper nyebelin. Huft.

Ailedachangkyu: daebak..dari kelas 6 sampai kelas 12 masih setia jadi ELF? Aku pernah punya temen dia ELF waktu jaman SD, SMP nya. Sekarang dia SMA berubah suka ke blank pink. Aku acungi dua jempol untuk kesetiaanmu mengagumi ahjussi-ahjussi gila itu. Tak hanya ELF, kamu ELF yang giat mengikuti berita mereka. bahkan dorm pindah lantai aja kamu tau. Aku beri sedikit bocoran, aka nada Hankyung di ff ini. Ssttt..ini rahasia. Xixixi. Iya, brothership SuJu sudah amat jarang sekarang. kalo ada waktu, kamu boleh nyoba nulis? Anak kelas 3 sudah selesai sekolah kan?

Iffahnur: dunia masih akan berputar meski kita lupa akan sekitar. Mungkin itu adalah anggapan orang-orang yang lebih sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Tepat seperti yang kamu ucapkan.

Songkyurina: Halo juga~penyakitnya sudah sedikit disinggung disini. Aku ngga tau kamu elf atau buka, tapi yang jelas aku salut banget sama kamu. Meski tidak mendeklarasikan diri sebagai elf, kamu suka ngepoin mereka, suka dengerin lagu mereka, bahkan kolabnya Kyusung aja kamu tau. Lebih tepatnya, judulnya at the time. Note: lupa adalah salah tanda kamu adalah manusia. Hehehe. Iya, aku juga takut fandom ini semakin menyempit areanya. Semakin lama, SuJu hanya dikenal sebagai salah satu pahlawan yang mengenalkan Hallyu wave.

Guest: haha. Ini typo yang memalukan. Kalau dipikir, ngapain Kibum di bagasi? Lagi ngumpet dalam rangka habis ngambil mangga tetangga, kali ya?

Erka: coba cari akun wattpad yang aku tunjukkan di atas. Sedikit ada berita suju di sana. Ryeowook ngeluarin minialbum itu awal tahun lalu. Disusul minialbumnya Yesung yang 'here I am' bulan ke empat. Terus albumnya Kyu yang 'blah-blah' terus sekarang Yesung mengeluarkan album lagi 'paper umbrella'.

WinterKim: iya. Lagunya Suju ballad itu keren-keren. Sedikit banyak lagunya bikin nangis malah. iya kah bikin penasaran? Chapter ini mulai jauh dari kata penasaran. Karena di chapter ini sudah banyak yang terkuak.

Nini: aku selalu usahakan fast up

Annisah563: itu pingsan. Hehe. Karena terlalu kelelahan.

KyuHaeTeuk: wah, kamu ELF banget kaya nya ya? Bisa jawab semua pertanyaan dan dari nick yang kamu gunakan. Aku tebak kamu penyuka HaeKyu brothership atau leeteuk donghae brothership. Bener ngga?

Dewilatte: ini ff hancur sebenarnya. Kehancurannya dimulai dari chapter ini.

Ilmah: iya..kondisinya menurun. Emang dasar si embul ngga tau keadaan badan sendiri.

Guest: meski hanya mengenal suju dari ff, aku salut kamu ngikutin ig nya yesung. Aku tebak, kamu seorang k-popers ya?

Litteevil19: sudah terjawab kan prof. Kim bersalah atau tidak?

SparkyuNee13: bahasaku memang sulit dimengerti. Maaf ya atas kata 'ketertakpercayaan'. Itu jelas typo. Haha. Kamu pasti liat live ig nya para member kan? Iya, kalau inget pajeon, kalau inget gilanya mereka di ig itu, bawaan nya pengen muter itu video terus. Aku ngga sabar menanti tanggal 24 (buat bapernya single goodbye for now), tapi aku ngga pengen ada tanggal 25. Huhu. Mau terbang ke Vietnam? Ah, akan semakin baper waktu NJTTW4 sudah airing. Changkyu moment disini memang agak rumit. Kerumitan itu masih jauh terjawabnya. Haha. Aku juga ketawa ngelihat typo yang itu. sumpah, ngapain coba Kibum di bagasi? Habis maling mangga tetangga kali?

Niza13: selamat datang di ff abal-abalku. Ini sudah dilanjut. Mohon terus dukungaanya

Awaelkyu13: kibum minta dukung Kyuhyun biar dimarahin appanya bareng-bareng. Mungkin kalau anak kecil yang ngelakuin salah, bakalnya akan seperti itu.

Meimeimayra: haha. Iya. Kyuhyun hanya muncul beberapa waktu. Pertama denger, aku nunggu-nungguin, ini mana suara Kyu, ternyata dia muncul dipertengahan sedikit ke akhir. Haha. Entah kenapa dibuat seperti itu.


	6. Chapter 6

Goodbye for Now

.

Twins (Knock Out)

Chapter 6

.

Donghae masih berusaha mengejar langkah panjang Kyuhyun yang berjalan cepat di depannya. Setelah keluar dari ruang diskusi, Kyuhyun langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. "Kyuhyun, berhenti" Donghae menarik lengan Kyuhyun ketika tangannya sudah cukup jarak untuk mencapai tubuh tinggi kurus itu.

"kita tak punya banyak waktu, hyung" Kyuhyun kembali berjalan cepat. Kakinya dengan terburu menuruni tangga. Tujuannya adalah parkiran, lebih tepatnya mobil Donghae.

"yak, Kyuhyun!" dan Donghae kembari berlari mengikuti Kyuhyun.

Donghae menutup kembali pintu mobil yang hendak dimasuki Kyuhyun. "aku tidak tau apa yang kau maksud dengan tak punya banyak waktu. Aku paham kau sangat geram dengan tingkah mereka. Namun, sesedikit apapun waktu yang kau punya, tidak bisakah kau memberikan perhatian pada dirimu sendiri? Lihatlah betapa pucatnya dirimu. Apa kau tak merasakan sedikitpun sakit? Kejadian gagalnya Kibum membujukmu untuk kembali ke rumah sakit tadi pagi membuatku berkesimpulan, seharusnya sekarang kau masih harus dirawat disana. Benar bukan?"

Kyuhyun benci jika harus diingatkan kembali tentang rumah sakit. Kyuhyun jelas merasakan sakit, nyeri dan lemas. Tapi dia sedang dikejar waktu dan kesempatan. "appa sedang berada diluar kota untuk beberapa hari. Namun appa pasti akan segera pulang, jika tau apa yang akan aku lakukan. Aku yakin Kibum akan segera menghubunginya. Kibum sangat paham akan seperti apa aku jika sedang tersulut marah"

"apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau bicarakan?" Donghae bingung, Kyuhyun berbicara sangat panjang dan setiap kalimatnya bahkan tak dapat dia mengerti. Memang seperti ini Kyuhyun, tipe orang yang tak bisa berpikir dingin dan terkesan terburu-buru.

"aku tau dimana mendapatkan barang bukti itu" untuk sesaat, mata penuh keyakinan milik Kyuhyun menatap mata Donghae yang hanya diam. Namun demikian Kyuhyun yakin Donghae sekarang paham dengan maksudnya. Tidak ingin membuang banyak waktu, Kyuhyun kembali membuka pintu mobil dan hendak masuk sebelum dia merasakan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba terasa ringan.

"Kyuhyun!" Donghae tentu terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba limbung dengan tubuh yang sepenuhnya bersandar pada badan mobil. "rumah sakit atau tidak ada tumpangan".

Mata cokelat sayu milik Kyuhyun menatap tajam Donghae. Dia ingin menumpang mobil Donghae agar cepat sampai rumahnya, bukan agar cepat dimasukkan kembali ke rumah sakit. Menutup pintu dengan kasar, Kyuhyun mencoba kembali menegakkan tubuhnya yang sebenarnya masih sangat lemas. Matanya menatap Donghae, seolah mengatakan 'kau aneh. Kekhawatiranmu berlebihan. Aku tak butuh tumpanganmu'. "Kau tunggu saja aku di apartemenmu." Kyuhyun mulai berjalan menjauh dengan Donghae yang akan kembali mencoba mengejarnya. "aku tak bisa dibujuk" dan Kyuhyun kembali berjalan. Dia harus segera menemukan taksi untuk sampai rumah. Paling tidak harus lebih cepat dari Kibum yang sekarang masih ada di dalam kampus.

Melihat kepergian hoobaenya, Donghae hanya bisa diam. "arrgghhh" diacak-acaknya rambutnya. Memutari bagian depan mobil, namja bermarga Lee tersebut kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil pada pintu bagian supir. Tangannya terkepal dengan memukuli setir meluapkan emosi.

Tanpa Kyuhyun dan Donghae sadari, seseorang mengamati interaksi mereka sedari awal. Dari balik dinding pembatas antara parkir mobil dan sepeda yang hanya setinggi pinggang itu, seorang namja kecil menatap mereka –bergelut dengan batinnya sendiri-. _Aku tau apa yang telah aku lakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tapi.._. Ryeowook masih menatap sendu Donghae yang masih terus meluapkan emosi dan berteriak dalam mobil dan memukuli setir. Memantapkan diri, Ryeowook mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Donghae.

Tok Tok Tok

Donghae menengadahkan kepalanya yang ia telangkupkan di setir, menatap seseorang yang barusaja mengetuk kaca pintu mobilnya

.

Knock Out

.

Kibum hanya bisa berdiri membeku melihat keadaan ruangan yang barusaja dimasukinya. Ruang kerja appanya yang ada di rumah megah mereka nampak tak lebih rapi dari sebuah gudang. Keadaannya sangat kacau. Tak perlu dijelaskan secara detail, Kibum sudah paham apa yang telah terjadi. Dia terlambat untuk menghentikan Kyuhyun. Meski dia tak tau apa saja yang telah diambil Kyuhyun, namun melihat Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada di ruangan ini -tak terlihat ada di dalam rumah-, Kibum yakin satu-satunya dongsaengnya itu sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"ya Tuhan" Nyonya Kim hanya bisa membekap mulutnya tak percaya ketika melihat keadaan ruang pribadi suaminya. "apa yang sudah terjadi?" yeoja yang telah mempunyai dua anak itu memang tidak tau apapun tentang apa yang terjadi. Dia hanya dihubungi via telpon oleh suaminya, memintanya untuk segera pulang dan memastikan keadaan rumah masih tetap aman hingga dia kembali pulang.

Dddrrttt…ddrrttt…

Suara gemetar dari handphone Kibum yang ada di dalam saku celananya membuyarkan keterkejutannya. Appanya menelpon.

"bagaimana?" sapa tuan Kim setelah terdengar suara sambungan diterima. Dirinya saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke Seoul setelah membatalkan seminar yang seharusnya dia hadiri. Menekan gas semakin dalam, tuan Kim mempercepat laju mobilnya. Pikirannya diisi dengan kekalutan. Dia harus segera sampai. Beruntung jalanan cukup lenggang meski dengan penerangan yang minim. Perasaan tuan Kim semakin gelisah tak mendengar reaksi anaknya. "Kibum, masuklah ke kamar mandi-"

Mendengar penuturan appanya, Kibum langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi pribadi yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"-di balik kaca, masukkan kode tanggal lahirmu dan Kyuhyun" masih dengan mata yang terfokus pada jalanan, tuan Kim mencoba memberikan arahan pada Kibum untuk memeriksa berkas yang ada di brangkas tersembunyinya.

"Kyuhyun sudah tau, appa" Kibum menatap nanar sebuah kaca yang awalnya tertempel di dinding kini sudah berada di lantai. Dengan keadaan pintu brangkas yang sudah terbuka. Tak perlu mengeceknya, Kibum yakin Kyuhyun sudah berhasil membobol isinya. Bolehkan Kibum memaki appanya karena kecerobohannya mengatur brangkas dengan password yang mudah ditebak?

Di seberang line, tuan Kim benar-benar terkejut dengan pernyataan Kibum, membuatnya tanpa sadar menginjak rem meski keadaanya masih berada di tengah jalan. Sebuah mobil yang ada dibelakangnya pun mencoba untuk mengerem melihat mobil di depannya berhenti mendadak.

TTTIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

.

Knock Out

.

BRUK

Kyuhyun melempar kasar benda-benda yang diambilnya dari dalam tas ke atas meja.

"apa ini?" tanya Donghae menatap heran beberapa barang yang berserakan dihadapannya.

"aku memang belum menemukan buku laporan itu. Tapi aku sudah menemukan bukti lainnya. Seperti janjiku, ini semua bukti yang cukup untuk bisa menjebloskan professor Kim ke dalam penjara" hati Kyuhyun berdenyut ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Namun dia mencoba kembali ke pahamnya tentang kebenaran yang harus menemukan jalannya "laporan pajak, gaji hingga rekening-rekening dari berbagai bank, semua traksaksi di dalamnya terlihat begitu mencurigakan hanya dengan melihat nominal uang yang masuk dan keluar. Aku sudah menandai beberapa diantaranya ketika dalam perjalanan kemari. Dan ini-" Kyuhyun menyerahkan sebuah buku yang cukup tebal pada Donghae.

Donghae mulai membuka buku setebal kamus yang juga membuatnya penasaran. Mengamati secara acak wajah dan nama yang ada pada setiap lembar buku tersebut.

"-aku tidak tau apa. Di dalamnya berisi sekumpulan nama yang diurutkan sesuai abjad. Berisi kumpulan biodata diri seperti pada umumnya. Namun anehnya, di setiap daftar nama yang ada dalam buku itu, ada informasi tentang tindak kriminalitas yang dilakukan-" Kyuhyun menghentikan kalimatnya ketika melihat tangan Donghae meremas halaman yang sedang dibukanya.

"Kim Youngwoon biad**" lirih Donghae namun masih terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun.

Mendengar nama orangtuanya dihina di depan mata, hati anak mana yang tak sakit. Kyuhyun ingin marah, namun lidahnya terlalu kelu. Dia sedang tidak pada posisi untuk membela appanya, seorang kriminal, seorang pemakan beasiswa, yang jelas pantas untuk diberi umpatan-umpatan kasar. Matanya mulai memanas. "ah, mengobrak-abrik rumahku benar-benar membuatku kepayahan. Sepertinya aku perlu tidur". Kyuhyun menguap dan kemudian mulai berjalan ke sisi lain apartemen. "hyung, aku pinjam kamarmu" berjalan membelakangi Donghae, Kyuhyun mulai membiarkan airmatanya mengalir.

Di dalam kamar, Kyuhyun berbaring dengan menatap kosong jendela dengan air mata yang masih terus mengalir. Otaknya terus berpikir tentang kebenaran semua langkah yang telah dia pilih. Untuk apa sebenarnya dia melakukan semua ini? Jika semua dilakukan untuk menegakkan apa yang seharusnya ditegakkan, kenapa hatinya tidak merasakan kepuasan sama sekali. Apa ini benar-benar akhir yang diharapkannya? Andai, Kyuhyun benar-benar berhenti ketika Kibum memintanya untuk berhenti, apa yang sekiranya akan terjadi. Menutup mata dan telinga agar hati tak terluka. Membiarkan dunia hanya berwarna abu-abu dengan segala hal yang ditutupinya.

Tok tok

Mendengar suara pintu diketuk, Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam guling. Dia tak ingin Donghae melihatnya menangis. Bukan hanya karena ingin menutupi titik lemahnya, namun Kyuhyun lebih tak ingin melihat Donghae merasa bersalah.

"Kyu, apa kau sudah tidur?" Donghae berjalan mendekati badan Kyuhyun yang berbaring membelakanginya. Perlahan Donghae duduk di pinggir ranjang dan mengelus lembut lengan kurus hoobae yang sudah dianggapnya saeng. "menangislah. Menangislah Kyuhyun ah" Donghae memeluk tubuh yang mulai bergetar dan isakan yang mulai terdengar itu. Donghae sendiri sudah mengeluarkan liquid bening yang berasal dari matanya. "mianhae, Kyu..mianhae". Melawan keluarga sendiri bukanlah hal yang dapat dilakukan setiap orang. Dibutuhkan tekad dan keteguhan hati yang kuat. Bahkan jika dirinya berada di posisi Kyuhyun, Donghae jelas tak mungkin mampu melakukan semuanya. "mianhae.." Kyuhyun tak bersalah. Anak polos itu seharusnya tak berada disini bersamanya sekarang. "mianhae Kyuhyun ah.."

Kyuhyun bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, duduk menghadap Donghae dengan mata yang sudah sembab. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan memeluk namja yang dianggap sebagai panutannya. _Jangan meminta maaf, hyung. Kau sudah benar. Kita sudah mengambil jalan yang benar. Ku mohon, yakinkah aku bahwa aku tidak salah mengambil keputusan. Aku mohon, hyung. Jangan biarkan aku goyah_. Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, masih terus menangis keras seperti anak kecil. "appa.." Lidah Kyuhyun hanya bisa berucap dan memanggil appanya. Dia sungguh merasa telah menjadi anak durhaka.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun masih terus berpelukan, menyalurkan rasa sakit dan juga saling menguatkan. Mereka bukanlah orang-orang yang bersalah mengambil keputusan, hanya keadaan yang membiarkan mereka harus berjalan di jalan ini.

.

Knock Out

.

Sebuah mobil berwarna putih sedang terparkir di pinggir jalanan yang lenggang. Terlihat _body_ belakang mobil tersebut sedikit penyok, dengan lampu sein yang terus berkedip –tanda yang pengemudi masih ingin berhenti di pinggir jalan-.

Tuan Kim hanya memandang kosong pemandangan jalanan yang gelap di hadapannya. Masih sangat terekam dengan jelas, bagaimana barusaja istrinya menelpon sambil terisak keras. Nyonya yang menyandang marga Kim miliknya itu menangis kencang, memohon (untuk kesekian kalinya) padanya agar menghentikan segalanya. Meminta dirinya untuk menyerah karena jika hal ini terus dilakukan, maka tak akan ada akhir yang mereka temui.

Benarkah tak akan ada akhir yang akan mereka temui? Lalu, jika dia menyerah sekarang, akhir seperti apa yang akan dirinya dan keluarganya temui? Jika dirinya menyerah pada mereka yang telah berkhianat, apa dia akan bebas? Tidak. Dirinya tak akan pernah bebas dari organisasi gelap yang telah digelutinya bertahun-tahun itu. Jadi, bisakah setidaknya dia berharap keluarga yang sangat disayanginya akan selamat?

Istri yang selalu bertutur lembut memperingatkan kesalahan yang diperbuatnya, selalu dia abaikan. Istri yang selalu berada di belakangnya, pada ujungnya tak bisa dilindunginya dan justru menjerumuskannya ke dalam jalan salah bersamanya.

Kedua buah hati yang selalu ingin dia berikan yang terbaik, apa benar dia sudah memberikan yang terbaik? Anak sulungnya sudah tumbuh begitu dewasa, pendiam dan penurut. Bahkan ketika Kibum tau tentang semua hal, dia hanya diam menurut dan memandang semuanya secara realistis. Berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan anak bungsunya yang sulit diatur. Kyuhyunnya tumbuh dengan kepercayaan penuh tentang ideologinya. Apa dia salah mendidik? Kyuhyun dan Kibum adalah saudara kembar, namun kenapa sifat mereka terlampau berbeda?

' _appa menyalahkanku, eoh?'_ seorang anak lelaki berumur sekitar enam tahun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, memandang tuan Kim dengan pandangan jengkel namun begitu manis dengan rambut ikal cokelatnya.

Tuan Kim menatap sekilas pada kursi di sampingnya, lebih tepatnya pada bayangan anak bungsunya. Matanya kembali menatap depan dengan pandangan kosong dan berucap sendu "benar. appa menyalahkanmu. Andai kau juga mempunyai sifat 'tak banyak bertingkah' seperti hyungmu, mungkin semuanya masih akan berjalan semestinya"

' _appa, bukankah dari awal appa memulai, semuanya sudah tidak berjalan dengan semestinya?'_ ekspresi Kyuhyun berubah seolah seperti menuntut. Namun pipinya yang bulat justru membuatnya nampak begitu lucu.

Bayangan Kyuhyun seolah menjadi sisi tuan Kim yang lain, yang menolak segala tindakan yang telah dia lakukan. Menyentaknya hingga ke ulu hati paling dalam. Air mata pun mengalir dengan sendirinya. "kau benar. Keputusan appa memasuki organisasi itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Jika appa tidak mengambil uang beasiswa hanya untuk kemajuan organisasi ilegal itu, andai appa tak terlalu royal pada-" suara tuan Kim tercekat, seolah tertahan sebongkahan batu di tenggorokannya. Untuk pertama kalinya, dirinya mengaku bersalah.

Tuan Kim mulai manangis dalam diam, meratapi waktu yang telah salah menggiringnya. Bukan, bukan waktu ataupun keadaan yang patut disalahnya. Tersangka utama semuanya adalah dirinya sendiri.

' _appa, uljima..'_ Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangan kecilnya di leher sang appa. Diikuti bayangan Kibum yang muncul dari bangku belakang, mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. _'Appa, kita hentikan semuanya, ne? Aku dan Kibum berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan appa'_. Bayangan Kyuhyun mencium pipi kanan tuan Kim, diikuti bayangan Kibum yang juga mencium pipi tuan Kim. _'kami menyayangimu, appa. Jeongmal'_.

.

Knock Out

.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah tertunduknya di depan pintu besar rumahnya. Untuk beberapa saat memilih berdiam diri, memikirkan pilihan tepat yang akan diambilnya. Antara memutar kenop pintu atau berjalan berbalik menjauh dari rumahnya.

Fajar di langit sudah mulai nampak di ujung langit timur. Semalaman dirinya memilih tidak pulang. Bagaimana bisa dia pulang dan menatap mata kedua orangtuanya. Sedangkan rasa bersalah memenuhi hatinya.

Dirinya sudah selesai melaporkan semuanya kepada kepolisian. Kyuhyun yakin, segera setelah polisi selesai memproses semuanya, mereka akan datang beramai ke rumahnya untuk menangkap tersangka penggelapan uang dana beasiswa. Kyuhyun tidak bodoh untuk menduga apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Pertama mereka akan membawa appanya untuk dimintai keterangan, menggeledah seluruh rumahnya untuk mencari barang bukti yang lainnya, menyidang dan memberikan hukuman. Jadi, sekali lagi, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun melihat itu semua dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"kajja, Kyu" suara itu berasal dari namja yang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun, Kibum. Kyuhyun hampir lupa dirinya sedang tak sendiri.

Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu, dirinya hanya mengikuti langkah Kibum yang menggiringnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Matanya tak lepas dari tangan Kibum yang menggenggamnya erat. Tangan saudaranya itu begitu hangat dan terasa melindungi.

Ingatan Kyuhyun menguar bagaimana dia bisa berada disini saat ini, semuanya karena kembarannya itu. Kibum dengan tiba-tiba muncul di depan apartemen Donghae, meminta (memohon) agar dirinya ikut pulang bersamanya. Ekspresi Kibum saat itu, Kyuhyun sendiri tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya. Ekspresi Kibum saat itu, telah membuat Kyuhyun yang seharusnya bersikukuh untuk tak menurut hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

Langkah Kyuhun terus digiring menuju bagian lebih dalam rumah mereka, ruang makan. Tidak seperti biasa, tempat duduk yang biasanya kosong itu, saat ini sudah terisi. Lebih terasa janggal lagi bagi Kyuhyun, ketika appa dan eommanya tersenyum padanya seolah mengucapkan selamat datang.

"kenapa hanya berdiri disana? Kajja, duduklah. Kita mulai makan malamnya" tuan Kim tersenyum pada Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang hanya terpaku di ujung ruangan. "ah, sepertinya lebih tepat kalau kita menyebutnya sarapan, bukan?"

Bahkan Kibum yang sudah mengetahui bahwa ini adalah makan bersama terakhir mereka hanya bisa diam saja. Pemandangan di hadapan mereka, bagi Kibum dan Kyuhyun, adalah sesuatu yang sangat langka. Appanya yang tersenyum begitu hangat dan sang eomma yang sedang sibuk bolak-balik meja makan dan dapur untuk mempersiapkan semuanya.

Kibum tidak ingin berpikir terlalu rumit tentang kemana semua pembantu yang bekerja di rumahnya. Kibum hanya berpikir mungkin semuanya sudah diminta untuk mengundurkan diri, mengingat rumah besar ini akan segera ditinggal pemiliknya. Mata Kibum mulai memanas "Kajja Kyu, kita makan. Kau belum makan, bukan?"

Kibum tersenyum, kembali menggiring kembarannya yang masih dengan mode bingungnya untuk duduk di kursinya.

"tidak banyak bahan yang bisa dimasak di dalam lemari es. Maafkan eomma yang hanya memasak sekedarnya" tak seperti tuan Kim, senyum yang ditampilkan nyonya Kim sangat terlihat dipaksakan. Bahkan jejak airmata masih terlihat di pipi putih tersebut. Satu persatu piring diisinya dengan nasi dan lauk pauk. "eomma berjanji akan kembali belajar memasak dan memberian kalian makanan yang lebih enak dari ini". satu isakan akhirnya tak dapat dibendungnya. Nyonya besar itu kembali menangis sesenggukan, namun yang lainnya seolah tak mendengar dan tetap fokus pada makanan mereka.

 _Eomma, jangan seperti ini._ Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandang keluarganya dengan hati yang berkali lipat teriris. Lidahnya masih terasa kelu setelah melihat kejadian-kejadian langka yang dilakukan keluarganya.

"ini sangat enak" terdengar suara parau Kibum. Dia masih tersenyum, meski dengan airmata yang telah lolos dari matanya.

 _Hyung..jangan tersenyum. Itu lebih menyakitkan daripada melihatmu bersikap dingin._ Liquid itu akhirnya meleleh dari manik karamel Kyuhyun. Semuanya sungguh diluar perkiraanya.

"benar yeobo. Ini adalah makanan yang paling enak-" tuan Kim menutup hidungnya. Berusaha menahan isakan tangis. "-yang pernah aku makan".

"hentikan..jebal.." lirih Kyuhyun memohon. "rasanya sangat sakit" tangan pucatnya mulai menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang terasa begitu sesak. "maafkan aku..jeongmal mianhae.." _appa seharusnya marah padaku. Ini bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari hukuman cambuk_. Tangis Kyuhyun semakin tak terbendung. Melihat keluarganya seperti ini, pikirannya tiba-tiba diisi dengan hal-hal yang jauh lebih buruk dari yang sebelumnya dipikirkannya.

Kibum mengarahkan tubuh yang meringkuk dalam kursinya itu dalam pelukannya. "gwenchana, Kyunnie..semuanya akan baik-baik saja" merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun yang bergetar hebat begitu membuat hati Kibum tercabik. Seorang Kibum yang selalu ingin melindungi dongsaengnya, namun tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan.

"kyuhyun.." suara lembut seorang tuan Kim mengalun lembut. Kepala rumah tangga itu sudah beralih duduk di samping anak bungsunya "coba lihat appa, nak.."

Perlahan, Kyuhyun, dengan keadaannya yang kacau melepaskan pelukan Kibum. Matanya menatap benda yang diangsurkan tangan sang appa di atas meja. Sebuah buku. Buku laporan keuangan yang selama ini dicarinya.

"appa mengaku telah menggelapkan dana itu. Appa-" tuan Kim menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Liquid itu masih terus mengalir dari ujung matanya. "-appa sangat bangga padamu, nak." Kedua ibu jarinya mulai mengelus pipi Kyuhyun, menghapus air mata yang masih belum mau berhenti. "appa..maafkan appa..appa tak pernah bisa menjadi appa yang baik untukmu dan juga Kibum" pertahanan tuan Kim akhirnya jebol. Hatinya semakin luruh ketika sebuah pelukan dari istrinya merengkuhnya. Diikuti sebuah pulakan dari Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Mereka akhirnya bisa merasakan arti sebuah keluarga sesungguhnya.

.

Knock Out

.

Pagi hari yang disambut hangat oleh sang embun dan suara cicit burung akhirnya datang. Jika setiap manusia seharusnya bersyukur masih dapat melalui waktu ini, namun tidak bagi keluarga Kim. Pagi ini begitu sulit bagi mereka. Meski sudah tak ada lagi tangis berderai airmata, namun mereka masih tak percaya ini semua adalah sekumpulan kenyataan yang harus diterima.

Waktu ini bahkan tak pernah terbayangkan dalam benak masing-masing dari mereka. Sebuah waktu penanda perpisahan, antara tuan Kim dan ketiga orang yang paling disayanginya. Meski hati nyonya Kim, Kibum ataupun Kyuhyun memprotes namun pada kenyataanya mereka hanya bisa menurut. Semua sudah diputuskan oleh sang kepala keluarga demi kebaikan masing-masing.

Tuan Kim memilih menyerah.

"Ini-" tuan Kim mengangsurkan tiga paspor pada nyonya Kim.

Nyonya Kim mengernyitkan dahinya ketika dilihatnya bukan namanya, Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang tertera. Meski wajah mereka terpasang disana.

"aku sudah meminta tiga orang untuk terbang ke Amerika dengan paspor kalian. Kalian akan terbang ke China. Hankyung akan menjemput kalian di bandara"

"apakah ini semua harus dilakukan? Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Tak dapatkah kau juga ikut pergi?" nyonya Kim mencoba kembali menego. Bolehkah dia berharap, semuanya ikut pergi.

Membangun kembali keluarga kecil di tempat yang baru bukanlah pilihan yang buruk. Pikiran itu sudah nyonya Kim utarakan kemarin malam. Namun suaminya itu hanya tersenyum menolaknya. Jika tuan Kim ikut kabur, maka mereka akan semakin gencar melakukan pencarian. Dirinya lah pelaku utama semuanya. Oleh karena itu tuan Kim memilih menyerahkan diri dan mengakui kesalahannya. Tanpa menyangkut pautkan semuanya dengan organisasi illegal yang sudah dia geluti.

"percayalah. Ini yang terbaik" tuan Kim masih terus tersenyum. Tidak dipungkirinya, dirinya masih mencoba untuk merelakan semua.

"aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu sendiri, yeobo" mata nyonya Kim menatap lembut mata kelam milik tuan Kim. Dirinya begitu khawatir meninggalkan suaminya sendirian, bersama orang-orang yang bisa dengan nekad melakukan apapun.

Tuan Kim tersenyum menggeleng. "aku tak sendirian". Mata tuan Kim melirik pada dua bayangan anaknya yang sedang berdiri di belakang istrinya. Bayangan Kibum dan Kyuhyun sedang tersenyum memberi dukungan padanya. "lagipula kantor polisi dan penjara jauh lebih aman untukku. Aku justru takut jika mereka berhasil menyakiti kalian." Tuan Kim membelai pipi lembut Kim Hanna istrinya. "apalagi kau dan Kibum sudah tau segalanya. Mereka tak akan melepaskan kalian begitu saja"

"berjanjilah padaku kau akan baik-baik saja" nyonya Kim ikut mengelus bulu lembut yang mulai tumbuh di wajah tuan Kim. Tuan Kim selalu bermanja padanya untuk membantunya bercukur. "jangan lupa untuk bercukur."

"hem. Aku berjanji akan baik-baik saja dan tidak akan lupa untuk bercukur" tuan Kim kembali tersenyum, mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak meminta keluarganya pergi "jaga diri kalian. Aku berjanji kita akan bisa bersama lagi" tuan Kim mulai mencium istrinya, sekilas namun sarat akan curahan kasih sayang.

Tuan Kim kemudian berjalan ke arah Kibum yang sudah duduk di dalam taksi. Kyuhyun sedang tertidur dengan paha Kibum sebagai bantal. Tuan Kim berjongkok di sisi pintu tempat Kibum duduk, dirinya ingin menyimpan wajah kedua anaknya lebih banyak. Mengingat selama ini dirinya terlalu banyak mengabaikan perkembangan buah hatinya. Namja berstatus kepala keluarga tersebut tersenyum hangat pada anak sulungnya dan meneacak-acak rambut Kibum. "kau sungguh sudah dewasa, Kibum. Setelah ini kau akan menjadi lelaki tertua dalam keluarga. Kau harus bisa melindungi eomma dan dongsaengmu. Appa percayakan mereka padamu."

Setelah mendapatkan reaksi sebuah anggukan dari Kibum, tuan Kim beralih menatap anak bungsunya yang sedang tertidur tenang. Memperbaiki jaket yang membungkus tubuh kurus itu, matanya memanas melihat wajah pucat Kyuhyun. Keadaan Kyuhyun sempat menurun tadi pagi. "kau harus selalu sehat, Kyuhyun. Ketika kita bertemu lagi nanti, kau harus dalam keadaan yang jauh lebih baik."

Kyuhyun sedikit membuka matanya, menatap sayu appanya yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Hanya beberapa detik, sebelum matanya kembali memberat dan kantuk kembali mendera. Kyuhyun kembali tertidur akibat suntikan obat yang sudah diberikan tuan Kim sebelumnya.

Penuh sayang, tuan Kim mencium kening Kyuhyun dengan airmata mulai kembali menetes tanpa bisa di tahan. _Kau sungguh harus berjanji selalu sehat_. Satu yang terlupa oleh tuan Kim dan baru dia sadari, bahwa tidak menutup kemungkinan penyakit itu akan kembali.

Tuan Kim beralih mencium kening Kibum. _Maafkan appa yang telah melupakan mimpimu_. Memori tuan Kim berputar ke belakang ketika dirinya dengan tugas menolak Kibum yang ingin memasuki jurusan hukum. Padahal dia jelas tau apa yang Kibum impikan.

"jja, sudah waktunya pergi atau kalian akan tertinggal pesawat". Masih penuh kelembutan, tuan Kim menggiring nyonya Kim untuk duduk di samping supir. Menghantarkan perpisahannya dengan sebuah pelukan untuk sang istri. "kau adalah istri tercantik dan eomma terbaik yang pernah aku temui" bisiknya membuat tangis nyonya Kim kembali meleleh.

Perlahan taksi yang ditumpangi ketiga anggota Kim keluar dari gerbang. Baik nyonya Kim dan Kibum hanya bisa terus menahan tangisnya untuk tak pecah. Bahkan di bawah alam sadarnya, Kyuhyun juga ikut meneteskan air mata. Merelakan semua dan mengikhlaskan adalah dua hal yang masih terus mereka coba lakukan.

Pada akhirnya, mereka yang berkedudukanlah yang menang. Mereka yang mempunyai martabat tinggi adalah mereka yang berkuasa untuk mengatur berputarnya dunia. Memang dari awal, dunia dan segala rahasia yang disimpannya, memang tak seharusnya disentuh.

Tuan Kim terus melambaikan tangannya hingga taksi yang ditumpangi orang terkasihnya menghilang dalam tikungan. Perlahan dia kembali memasuki rumahnya.

Ingatannya menguar sesaat pintu rumahnya terbuka. Semua kenangan itu terasa berputar kembali seperti roll film. Kenangan di awal tahun kedua pernikahannya, dirinya memberikan rumah ini sebagai hadiah perayaan pernikahan. Kenangan berikutnya, tentang kedua buah hatinya yang bermain di ruang tengah keluarganya. Kibum kecilnya sedang memutar-mutar kursi roda yang ditumpangi Kyuhyun, menghasilkan gelak tawa di keduanya. Dirinya dan sang istripun turut tertawa lepas saat itu. Kenangan berikutnya yang menguar adalah saat dirinya yang menghukum Kyuhyun dengan cambukan. Bukankah itu sangat keterlaluan? Kenapa dia baru menyadarinya ketika rumahnya terasa begitu kosong saat ini.

Tuan Kim hanya bisa tergugu dalam tangisnya. Berharap waktu di masa yang akan datang memberikannya kesempatan untuk kembali berkumpul.

.

Kenangan yang dipenuhi penyesalan selalu membawa tangis dan harapan kosong untuk dapat mengulang waktu

.

Knock Out

.

.

End

.

Fiksi ini untuk kalian:

Empu, yang telah menertawakan kemunafikanku sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Aku baru menyadari setiap wejanganmu setelah beranjak tua. Haha.

Kak A**, yang telah mengorbankan otak cerdas dan kemampuannya hanya demi perjuangan panjang yang berujung kata menyerah.

.

.

Tittt…titttt..

Bel apartemen Donghae berbunyi. Dengan mata yang masih sangat mengantuk, namja yang dikenal dengan wajah kekanakannya itu melangkahkan kakinya malas ke arah pintu. Namun, Donghae hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya karena tak ada seorangpun disana.

'orang iseng'

Dia hendak menutup kembali pintu sebelum matanya menangkap sesuatu di bawah kakinya. Buku yang sangat dikenalnya. Buku laporan yang selama ini dicari olehnya dan juga oleh Kyuhyun.

Menengok kanan dan kiri sisi apartemennya, sepi. Firasat Donghae mulai tak enak. _siapa yang meletakkan buku itu di depan pintu? Apakah mungkin Kyuhyun? Lalu, kenapa dia tidak memberikannya-_

"Donghae?"

Belum sempat Donghae selesai dengan spekulasi dan dugaannya, sebuah panggilan menggertaknya. Donghae baru teringat ada orang lain di dalam apartemennya. Orang yang juga menginginkan buku ini.

Donghae berbalik, menatap raut tua berwibawa dihadapannya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan buku itu di balik badannya. Namun gagal. Namja itu, Lee Jihoon, masih menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum dan perlahan menjulurkan tangannya ke balik punggung Donghae.

"syukurlah buku ini sudah berada di tangan kita." Namja yang telah menurunkan marganya pada Donghae itu mengelus permukaan buku lembut. "Kajja, lakukan tugasmu selanjutnya" Jihoon kembali memberikan buku itu pada Donghae yang hanya menatapnya diam penuh ketakutan. Kaki tuanya kembali berayun pelan menuju sisi lebih dalam apartemen. "ah, Donghae ya." Namja berstatus dekan di fakultas kedokteran itu kembali memberikan senyum pada anaknya. "jangan sekali-kali mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu dari appa".

Sebuah kalimat bernada hangat namun begitu menusuk. Donghae hanya mampu menunduk dalam di tempatnya berdiri. "Ne" lirihnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat buku, menyalurkan segala emosi yang tidak bisa dikeluarkannya. Sekali lagi, Donghae merutuki dirinya yang selalu kalah pada secuil dendam di dalam hatinya.

.

Knock Out

.

.

Jangan dianggap serius cerita ini. "Ini Hanya FanFiction" yang aku tulis untuk terus mendukung dunia per-ff-an SuJu. "Hanya karangan Fiksi", tidak lebih dan banyak kekurangannya.

Maaf jika akhir yang ditulis jauh dari apa yang sudah diharapkan. Menggantung, sedikit part Kyuhyunnya, tidak ada feelnya atau bahkan menggelikan, tapi memang akhir yang seperti ini yang aku pikirkan sejak awal berniat menulis ff ini. Hehe.

Twins (Knock Out) season 2 (?). Ada yang berminat? Aku tidak. Entahlah. Aku belum menulis sama sekali season duanya. Meski setiap reka adegan sudah terbayangkan, ending season 2 pun sudah tergambar jelas di otakku. Jika memang ada season dua, mungkin aku butuh waktu untuk menuliskannya hingga selesai dulu baru aku up. Selain itu, kemungkinan besar season dua akan aku letakkan di luar file ini. Dengan kata lain, akan aku buat judul baru. Hal ini untuk menghilangkan nuansa 'kampus' yang ada di Season pertama dan kesan 'mirip real life' seperti yang sering pembaca utarakan.

Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah memfollow, memfavoritkan dan meriew. Semua dukungan itu sungguh memberiku semangat. Untuk yang punya perasaan 'biasa saja' terhadap SuJu, maaf jika aku mengganggu acara membaca kalian dengan A/N yang sering membahas Super Junior. Untuk para ELF, sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk terus berada dalam fandom ini (membungkuk dalam).

Anggota termuda sedang pergi wajib militer. Jika kita biasanya merangkai kata-kata sedih untuk melepas uri ahjussi pergi menjalankan kewajibannya, sekarang waktunya kita merangkai kata-kata indah untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka satu persatu. Jika biasanya kita berhitung jumlah member untuk mencari tau siapa yang tak ikut berpartisipasi karena wamil, mulai saat ini kita akan terbiasa menghitung jumlah member untuk mencari tau siapa yang sudah kembali berpartisipasi. Dan aku berharap suatu saat nanti hitungan ku berhenti di angka tigabelas.

Selanjutnya yang aku up mungkin adalah oneshoot BL KiHyun, jadi nunggu selesai lebaran dulu. Hehe. Terakhir, selamat menunggu adzan magrib berkumandang bagi yang menjalankan ibadah puasa Ramadhan.

Balasan comments:

Michhazz: ada keadaan dimana seorang pahlawan harus menyerah. hehe. Apakah KiHyun berhasil? Bagaimana dengan penyakit Kyuhyun? semuanya masih jadi rahasia. Hehe. Maaf mengecewakan kamu, final nya menggantung banget. Hehehe. Kenapa ngga mencoba nulis? Hitung-hitung buat ngisi waktu kosong. Aku juga ngga bisa nulis, kemampuan bahasa Indonesiaku jauh di bawah rata-rata kemampuan menghitungku. Haha. Iya, aku juga suka ekspresi Kyu waktu di ig, baik waktu pemotretan lotte, duty, free atau waktu perpisahan dia sebelum wamil. Ngga nyangka, namja dengan wajah polos tapi bermulut evil itu sudah pergi wamil. Wah, makasih ya udah dikasih tau typo nya. Kasih tau aku juga typo di chapter ini ya?

Yulianasuka: denger kata ex-elf memang sudah biasa. Ngga serantan langsung bilang gitu sih. Biasanya mereka akan bilang "dari super junior aku mengenal k-pop" dan sebagainya. Gembul sehat ko..udah lihat fotonya pake baju tentara kan?

SparkyuNee13: tanggal 25 sudah terlalui. Ngga kerasa ya? Aku nangis lihat Kyu nynayi goodbye for now di RS. Beneran bakal ditinggal si embul 2 tahun. Tapi katanya dia akan mencoba untuk terus memberi kabar di setiap awal bulan(?)

Cuttiekyu94: syukur lah kalau bisa merasakan feel Kibum dan Kyuhyun. sayangnya, mungkin di chapter ini ngga dapet feelnya.

Yolyol: ah, aku sebenarnya ngga pengen nyiksa Kyu kaya gini. Aku sudah kena getahnya sering bikin kyu kesiksa di ff. Iya, keadaan kyu memang sering drop, karena masalah yang menimpa keluarganya.

Meimeimayra: bapaknya KiHyun itu korup. Lebih tepatnya dia, dekan dan wadek terlibat. Tapi Cuma tuan Kim yang dijebak. Chapter ini hampir full momen keluarga Kim, termasuk momen kyu dan appanya.

Kiyuh: season 2 banyak siksaannya. Makanya aku butuh waktu untuk menyiapkan mental. Aku susah cari feel untuk mendeskripsikan rasa sakit. Hehe. Jadi maaf kalau aku nanggung nyiksa, Kyu nya.

Nizaa13: bakal dipanjangin ko. Di season 2. Hehe.

Yuniimnida18: sama. Aku bahkan ngga bisa ngebayangin kalo BB lain yang jadi main castnya. Kenapa ngga nyoba nulis? Ff suju semakin jarang..

Sparkyubum: wah, perjalanan jadi ELF kamu cukup panjang ya? Dan bertahan samapi sekarang. kamu keren~ Super Junior juga keren -luar dalam-. Bahkan aku pernah denger sebuah kalimat, kalau mau mencintai SuJu itu harus mengenal dalamnya terlebih dahulu. Mereka memang sudah berubah jadi ahjussi, tapi mereka adalah ahjussi pencipta legenda. Iya, sudah banyak yang ke lain hati. Biarkan saja deh. Memang banyak idol 'yang lebih' dari pada SuJu. Mungkin ELF sejati adalah yang menerima bukan hanya kelebihan, tapi juga kekurangan SJ. Karena hubungan yang kita rajut bukan hanya sekedar idol dan penggemar, tapi sebuah jalinan keluarga.

Ladyelf11: iya..tapi masih di season 2 mereka kelihatan kompaknya. Hehe.

Arietha13: haha. Harus xtra sabar lah pokoknya. Ujian bapernya sampe tahun 2019. Sampe Kyu keluar wamil. Haha.

Emon204: Membaca komentarmu juga mengiangkatku sesuatu. Aku juga pernah merasakan membaca ff yang bahkan membacanya hanya dengan sistem scanning karena saking..errrr..gitu deh. Jangankan ff punya orang lain, aku sering kehilangan feel waktu baca ff ku sendiri. Hehe. Mon, kamu senior. Kemampuan menulis kamu sudah diakui. Bahkan kalau kamu seorang idol, aku bisa saja jadi fans kamu. Ini beneran! Jangan nangis, jangan menyerah. Mereka dan aku masih dalam tahap belajar dalam menulis. Tolong beri dukungan dan masukan untuk kami. Apalagi kalau support itu berasal dari kamu yang lebih ahli dalam pembendaharaan bahasa dan sastra. Kalau seniornya aja mau nyerah, gimana juniornya mau berkembang? *hehehe. maafkan aku telah menjadi junior yang cerewet.

Nurani: sekarang udah ketebak kan endingnya seperti apa? Maaf jika endingnya hancur. Maksudnya ff nya iyagi? Aku juga mengenal lebih dalam tentang SuJu, salah satunya dari ff nya iyagi ko. Jadi kita sama. Khikhikhi.

Intan: tenang aja, aku juga udah tua ko. Lagipula, kebanyakan elf juga sudah 20 tahun ke atas. Terimakasih atas sanjungannya. Karyaku itu jauh dari kata indah, bahkan dulu, para mantan editorku sampe geleng-geleng lihat tulisanku. Mohon doanya saja agar aku selalu diberi kesempatan untuk menulis ff .

Kyudo99: semua tebakanmu benar. Akan ada sequel dan akan ada ff KiHyun yang baru. Haha. Aku juga reader. Aku juga tau, membaca kyu yang tersiksa itu rasanya serasa baca drama korea yang berderai air mata. Tapi maaf, aku susah kalo harus nyari feel untuk menulis Kyu yang kesakitan. Makanya dalam ff ku ngga banyak penyiksaannya. Mungkin nanti season dua, aku sedikit banyakin penyiksaannya. Wah, kamu 99 line? Seumuran kamu biasanya suka EXO, blankpink dan sejenisnya. Tapi kamu menyukai para ahjussi yang bedanya lebih dari 10 tahun dari kamu? Daebak.. apa yang bikin kamu jatuh cinta sama Suju?

Songkyurina: tuan Kim beneran korup, bersama dekan dan wakil dekan. Tapi Cuma dirinya yang dijebak sehingga terlihat hanya dialah tersangkanya. Iya, banyak author yang hiatus. mohon doanya saja agar aku selalu diberi kesempatan untuk terus menulis.

Kyuonata: maaf, aku hanya up 20 hari sekali. Biar aku ngga bosen. Takutnya aku excited di awal, tapi malah ngegantungin cerita di tengah karena alasan bosen dan kesibukan real life. Sampe akhirpun, masih banyak misterinya ya? Dan seperti dugaan kamu, aku ngegantungin cerita. Tapi memang sengaja aku buat seperti ini agar pesan yang ingin disampaikan dapat tersampaikan.

Ailedachangkyu: aku juga bukan kpopers kok, aku cenderung ke jpopers dan anime lovers. Yang aku sukai dan ikuti di Korea tak jauh dari kata Super Junior. Ah, sama~ aku juga suka momen Kibum masih di SuJu. Kalo lagi kangen si wajah datar itu, aku sering lihat film dan varshow yang ada dianya. Dan waktu lihat dia di event perayaan ultahnya kemarin, rasanya sedikit shock. Tapi aku tetep suka. Hehe. Dana bos sekolah yang susah turun. Haha. Itu banyak alasannya. Ikhlaskan dan terima saja. Bukan sesuatu yang patut disalutkan aku bisa buat ff dengan judul lagu suju. Semua terlewat dari apa yang aku dengar saja. hanya sebuah keberuntungan. Hankyung akan berperan di season dua. Hehe. Ff nya iyagi memang super duper. Gimana kerasnya dia nyari sumber, dia bener-bener elf sejati.

Sparkyucho0: iya. Jarang banget. Sampe aku sering kekurangan stock ff.

Diah retno: chukkae..kamu berhasil menjadi reviewer terpanjang di chapter ini. Ff ini memang berakhir dengan tidak terburu-buru (menurutku) tapi berakhir dengan keadaan yang super duper menggantung. Hehe. Daebak, kamu sudah baca ff rising star sampe chapter terakhir up? Berkali-kali? Aku pengen tanya, gimana cara menahan baper selama membacanya? Bahkan aku beberapa kali kebawa mimpi selesai membaca satu chapternya (ini beneran). Ff ku jauh dari kata bagus. Makanya aku beberapa kali memberi saran untuk membaca karya orang lain yang nyaman untuk dinikmati. Semua doa kamu aku aamiin i. Bener-bener berharap Suju memperoleh masa emasnya lagi. Aku juga sama kaya kamu, sungguh ngga ada minat untuk sekedar melirik BB lain, apalagi para rookie. Suju selalu menjadi legenda bagiku. Hehe.

Kuroi Ilha: ah, iya..aku kangen kebersamaan mereka saat tinggal seatap, juga..bahkan sekarang aku sedang (mengulang) menonton super junior mystery 6. Haha. Jadul banget memang. Tapi disana aku bisa lihat masa muda para ahjussi lagi. Kebanyakan aku taruh di chapter ending memang. Hehe.

Elf: wah, kata-kata mu..mirip sama kata-kata nya Siwon. "kalian tak pelu jadi awal untuk menjadi seorang elf, cukup menjadi elf hingga akhir"

Close: sebenarnya chapter sebelumnya lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya lagi. Cuma mungkin kerasa pendek karena hanya ada satu scene. Ada readers yang merasa ada masalah dengan chapter tiga, dan sebelum reader itu komen, aku juga sudah merasa feel chapter 3 berbeda dengan chapter sebelumnya. Errr..chapter tiga menurutku terlalu mendayu, kalau aku terusin (ngga aku hapus) aku takut kesan crime nya menghilang. Ff yang di aff ya? Mungkin tak akan aku lanjutkan. Bukan karena aku kehilangan ide, bahkan setiap reka adegan hingga ending sudah aku rencanakan dan sebagian sudah aku tulis. Aku hanya merasa belum siap untuk menyiksa Kyu sampe segitunya. Haha. Terakhir, I'm sorry. Hehe.

SiCa: aku selalu salut pada mereka yang berhasil membaca sampai update an terakhir rising star. Aku ngga kuat sama bapernya. Ff suju semakin lama memang semakin sedikit. Huft.

Dewiangel: arrgghhhh..aku tak mau memikirkan jika suatu saat mereka akan bubar. Tidak tidak! meski tanpa sadar aku pernah membayangkan mereka akan mengadakan conpers dan menyatakan tentang pembubaran. Tidak tidak! tidak bisa melihat 'label SJ' lagi? Tidak tidak! mereka boleh menikah, boleh punya anak atau bahkan cucu. Mereka juga boleh untuk tak berdance dan bernyanyi lagi, tapi tidak dengan melepas gelar super junior di belakang nama mereka. Tidak boleh! Haha.

Electra Bomer: sudah pernah nyoba ngobok-ngobok ff KiHyun di ffn? Banyak yang lebih cool dan keren dari ff ku.

Dewi leitte: ff ku bikin bingung ya? Hehe. Aku memang jauh dari kata ahli dalam ilmu sastra. Iya..bener, appa nya dijebak, tapi bukan dijebak yang dia dijadikan kambing hitam. Tersangka sebenarnya ada tiga orang, tapi yang diseret hanya namanya. Dari 2007? Daebak.. bahkan di tahun itu aku masih sekedar tau Suju dan lebih tertarik dengan dunia komikku. Iyagi memang menjadi salah satu penulis favoritku.

TriPutriSabrina: hehe. Di chapter ini KiHyun ngga jadi beragumen lagi.

Ii: 20 hari dari chapter sebelumnya. Hehe. Lama ya?

Kyuhaeteuk: ah, hyungdeul suju memang sayang banget sama magnae itu, meski kelakuannya kaya setan. Haha. Ah, perjuangan SuJu memang daebak. Jadi sudah sepantasnya kalau sekarang mereka dapat menikmati buah kerja keras mereka. terima kasih sudah menunggu ff ku. Hehe.

Guest: sudah janji loh ya? Akan menjadi elf sampai akhir? Hehe.

Feragita: wow? Yang bener kamu masih 14 tahun? bahkan orang-orang di sekitarku yang seumuran kamu pernah aku tanya, "kalian kenal super junior?" dan mayoritas menjawab "siapa kak?", "apa itu kak" atau geleng-geleng kepala. Haha. Bener kata kamu, bukan bermaksud membanding dengan BB lainnya. Tapi super junior memang legenda. Aku bener-bener salut sama kamu. Mungkin kamu akan menjadi elf Indonesia termuda diantara para elf lainnya yang nanti nonton SS7. Bener, jangan malu jadi elf. Bukan dosa kok.

Guest: makasih..sudah dilanjut ini..

Maya Kyu: terkadang yang bersalah lah yang berkuasa. Hehe.

Okaocha: iya. Ff ini sedang kelar, tapi masih gantung. Perjuangan mereka masih akan berlanjut di season 2. Ah, bisa jadi ff ini masih akan end satu tahun lagi. Hehe.


End file.
